Plus One
by Daisy Nicholls
Summary: Journeying through Rivendell set many eyes upon the dwarves. Nadriel, a curious elf, follows the dwarves on their quest to reclaim Erebor, without their knowledge. It is not in her nature to keep her mouth shut and the dwarves will either love her or hate her. Set during the Mirkwood dungeons. Follows the book and the movie. Implied sexual themes and violence.
1. If You Go Down To The Woods Today

**Hello, so this FanFiction will follow both the movie and book. All elvish words and phrases will be listed with their meanings at the end of each chapter. I plan to update this story until it is complete every couple of days but you are going to have to excuse me if I am late on an update. **

**I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Kill the she-elf!" I hear the spiders hiss as I run and jump over tree trunks. "Kill the she-elf!" The scampering of at least five of the eight-legged creatures hits my overly-sensitive ears and I look over my shoulder to see them coming at me from all angles. I need back up - at least one other elf would be greatly appreciated at this point.

I see one of the spiders jump at me in my peripheral vision, and, with quick-as-lighting reflexes, I shoot the beast in one of it's eyes. I don't have time to see it hit the ground before another jumps at me, quicker than the last. I thrust one of my many daggers at it's mouth. It lands perfectly, hitting the arachnid squarely in the oesophagus. It screams before falling to the ground.

I keep running through the Mirkwood Forest, jumping over tree roots and swinging on the tree's branches until I stumble onto the ground clumsily. The spiders hiss joyfully at my failing and scurry up to me. I shot my arrows almost blindly, some hitting their targets but most missing. One creature clambers onto of me and I throw another dagger into it's abdomen. The spider screams and falls on top of me.

It's lighter than I first anticipated but it is still quite heavy. I haul the repulsive thing off me and reach for my bow, which was still in my grip, and ready an arrow. And at that moment I see how truly outnumbered I am - almost ten to one - and I calculate the chance I may live through this. It's not the greatest statistic. At least I'll go out swinging.

In a flurry, I fire my arrows, one after the other. The spiders that haven't been hit jump at me. One that is to my back launches itself at me. I fall onto my front and struggle to turn over. "This one's not as big as the others." Poison drips onto my neck and down to the ground. It's going to bite me.

With one last attempt, I try to roll over - I do - only to see the creatures fangs poised for attack. Just as I reach for an arrow the spider screams and turns it's head. That's all I need. My arrow is fired. It goes straight through it's skull. It falls onto of me and knocks the wind out of me. I get up none-the- less...

... only to find that I'm surrounded once again though this time not by spiders. Elves with arrows ready to fly at any given moment make a protective circle around me. I turn around, assessing my opponents. There are at least twenty male elves with the exception of one female with blazing red hair that reaches below her bottom. She eyes me cautiously before stepping forward. I hear a collective tightening of arrows to their strings. I put my hands up to show I mean no harm.

The red head stands before me and just stares into my eyes before shouting: "Search her!" Five other elves drop their strained bows to their sides and step forward. I feel my bow and quiver - half-full - ripped from my back forcefully. Hands reach down my body, searching for knives and daggers. One of the elves reach into my robes and I pull away quickly.

I hear the other stationary elves take up arms again. I raise my hands in the air for a few seconds before reaching into my robes. Once again, the sound of bow strings tightening hits my ears. I immediately halt and wait for a few seconds before pulling out the three daggers I conceal inside my clothing. I place them on the ground in front of me, not taking my eyes off of the she-elf. Kicking them over to the her, I say: "Don't touch me. I will surrender all of my weapons to you. I will not flee, I will not fight. I wish to do you no wrong."

There are a few seconds of silence before the red head nods her head at me. I acknowledged her as best I can with my arms raised. Slowly but surely, I feel safe enough to lower them and begin stripping myself off all my weapons. I take off my outer robes and toss them in front the elves. They land with a clatter seeing as there's a long sword and two other daggers in it. I reach up to take the small blade out of my hair which holds it together. Bending over, I grab the knives that are strapped to my ankles. Last of all, I reach into my cleavage to fish out the two freshly sharpened arrow heads in there. I toss them with my other artillery.

"Are we done?" I ask and cross my hands over my chest. The elves around me stare with neutral expressions on their faces. Their eyes asses me, looking for anything else I may be hiding. Finally, the she-elf picks up my robes - after emptying them - and gives them back. She thrusts them at me, ordering them to be put back on. The other elves seem to return to themselves and usher each other into a formation that flanks me at all angles - five elves on each side of me. The she-elf stays in front of me and watches my face intently.

"I am Tauriel." She says, her back straight. "What may I call you?"

"Do not speak to her, Tauriel." A male elf says. I turn my gaze to him and stare. He eyes me. "You," he points at me, "look familiar."

"I should, Legolas Greenleaf." I say plainly. "I journey from the House of Elrond." '_Journey_' was laying it on thickly but I have no other words to describe my situation without sounding suspicious. "I remember you very well." The other elves ears seemed to have pricked up at my words, eager to hear what I have to say about the prince. "You'd come play in the water with my sister and I when you came and visited Rivendell. You would run around afterwards stark naked."

"I would do no such thing." He growls as a blush creeps to his cheeks. I see Tauriel smile slightly at my words. I look at her directly. "Nadriel, daughter of Nathriel." He spits my name venomously.

"Don't be like that, my prince." I say. "You used to be so much fun. You've gone hard as a rock, Legolas." I look at the elves around me. They eye me curiously. "You were such a mischievous child_._"

"You hold your tongue, Nadriel." Legolas seethes. I see the tension in his shoulders as he turns his back to me. "Lye auta a' atar he umbar!" Legolas yells. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tauriel lower her head a smile shamelessly before composing herself moments later.

The group moves through the Mirkwood Forest with ease. No threats show while we stroll over the forest floor. The forest used to be much livelier, greener. Now though, it has become almost like a cemetery for the trees. Nothing grows, so nothing reproduces. I heard that Radagast the Brown was meant to be looking out for this forest but since the spiders have come there has been nothing he can do, at least that is what the people in Rivendell say.

We slow down as Legolas's guards reach the doors of the Elvenking's domain. It is a fortress, built to survive through all things. The only way in and out is through these large doors or down the river, but even on the Running River you have to get past a gate that is guarded by more elves.

"Take her to the Elvenking." Legolas orders. As I pass him, his expression changes to one of annoyance. Two elves from our party take me by my arms and practically drag me to where we are going. I've never actually been inside of the Thranduil's kingdom, not ever, so all this is new to me. I look up at the extraordinarily high ceiling and see large root-like structures adorning the roof.

"Is it true?" One of the guards whisper to me. "About prince Legolas? About..." I turn to face him. He does not look at me but I see a smile playing at his lips.

"Very. He was never a big one for clothes. At least at that age." I say. "Is he always such a..." I don't quite know how to describe Legolas the way he is now.

"The only time I haven't seen him... like this is when he's with Tauriel."

"As in, Tauriel who order you to search me?"

"I do not believe I know another Tauriel." The second guardsman says. They both slow their pace. We're not anywhere near the throne so I suspect they want to hear more.

"Are they together? Has there been an arranged marriage?" I do not expect so but then again I never expected Legolas to love anyone other that my dead sister.

"No," the first guardsman informs me. "No, King Thranduil would never allow his son to have any kind of relations with someone of her level."

"Her level?" I inquire. I did not think that elves were that prejudice about anything, but I am comparing Mirkwood elves to Rivendell elves. I heard from Lord Elrond that the Mirkwood elves were not as wise and were far pettier than the ones of his kin.

"She is but a border guard and solider, a silvan elf. She is not of any royal elvish blood."

"I didn't think so but... she seems like a nice person and an excellent warrior." And I believe that this is true. I search both the guard's faces for something, some kind of agreement.

"I have to agree on both those terms." Replies the second guardsman. "Her skills are beyond someone twice her age and she is a very caring soul. Very different than most of the elves here."

This is where our conversation ends. Silence hangs in the air as we continue to walk. Along the way the guardsmen have let my arms go. They seem to trust that I will not run, and even if I did, where would I go? I do not know the way back to the doors and if I got that far, then what? I'd have more guards to deal with and all of them had seen my face on the way in.

"I would prepare yourself." The first guardsman says. "We've had some unwanted visitors today. The Elvenking isn't in the greatest of moods. Don't talk back if you value your freedom." I nod at his words and say thank you for the advice.

The first I see of the great ElvenkingThranduil are his slick silver robes and boots. A heavy-looking shall hangs around his waist, supported by his forearms. I have seen Thranduil only once before when I was younger when he had come to Rivendell with Legolas and his dead wife. He looked much happier then.

On the second guard's instruction, I keep my head down until I am spoken to, so the furthest my eyes get to see are his hips.

"What is this?" The Elvenking's light, velvety voice reaches my ears and I dare to lift my head the tiniest bit. I see surprise on his features for a split second before he masks it again. "What is one of Lord Elrond's servants doing so far from home?"

"I am no servant, My King." I say.

"Lift your head, my dear." Thranduil orders. "Let me see your face." I follow his command and raise my head. Surprise flashes over his features again and his eyes go wide for a second.

"Is something wrong, My King?" I ask. "Do I displease you?"

"Why is it you travel into my domain, Nadriel daughter of Nathriel?" The elven king descends from a throne to the ground I stand on. Legolas joins his father in the corner of my eye.

"Why not, My King?"

"Answer me properly, Nadriel." Thranduil says. "That's an order."

"Is it?" I smile. "I don't take orders from anyone, My King." Thranduil's face contorts in anger.

"You have passed into _my _kingdom_. My _domain." Thranduil fumes. "You are under my mercy and my control here, Nadriel. Do not anger me."

"I am under no one's control but my own." I growl. Thranduil moves forward and begins to circle me, his breath brushing my neck.

"You have no power here, my dear." Thranduil's breathy voice drawls on. "At my command, one of my guards would have your head. If I tell them to strip you bare, they will do so. If I tell them throw you into the river below, they will do so." I glance up at Legolas and I see his expression is one of indifference. "Though I know you would fight them every step of the way."

The Elvenking and I stare at each other for a couple of seconds. I evaluate my escape again, and I come to the same result as before: impossible.

"I heard you have a few unwanted guests here, My King." I say, staring up into Thranduil's mist-coloured eyes. "May I inquire about who these 'guests' are?" Elves do not have many feuds with other races among Middle-Earth apart from the dwarves. This mostly just applies to the Mirkwood elves and to neither of the ones of Rivendell and Lothlórien.

Thranduil smiles. "We intercepted a company of thirteen dwarves after they disturbed our merry-making. Their leader, Thorin Oakenshield, claims they only wished to ask for food." Thorin Oakenshield. So, they're trapped. Well, that's not good. They are the reason I travelled to the Mirkwood forest.

"I know of whom you speak. They passed through Rivendell not to long ago to this day. He is of the line of Durin, the son of Thrain and grandson of Thror."

"What do you know of their travels, Nadriel." Legolas asks. Thranduil's face contorts somewhat into an expression I cannot name. He knows what the dwarves intend on accomplishing.

"Enough." I say quickly. "More than you obviously. Does your father not trust you enough to let you know the details of their journey." Legolas's jaw clenches at my words. "Struck a cord, did I?"

"Throw her in a cell like her equivalents." Thranduil orders and almost immediately I feel strong grips on my arms, dragging me away. I do not thrash but keep my stare fixed on the father and son. Legolas's expression holds slight anger, unlike his father's which only portrays indifference. I hear a quick exchange of words between the two before they drop out of view.

The guards have an iron grip around my arms. If I look there tomorrow I know I will see bruises, but elves heal quickly so I do not really care. We reach the dungeons, if you could call them that, and one of the guards thrusts the barred doors of one of the cells open while the other pushes me into it. I hit the floor with a thud and I cry out in surprise.

"Hey!" I yell as I get to my feet and run to the bars. "Hey! You can not imprison me without a charge!" I yell after the guards. One of them turns back to me.

"Trespassing." He says before continuing to walk back to his station. "That is your charge." I growl lowly and kick the bars a couple of times.

After taking a couple of deep breaths my anger doesn't diminish. I back away from the bars before ramming into them. Once. Twice. Thrice. They won't budge. I growl again and walk to the bars. I hang my arms there and look down at the floor. _One more time. _My body moves back and bounds towards the door one last time. I groan as an ache begins to swell in my shoulder.

"You're wasting you energy." I look up and search for the source of those words. I see Legolas staring at me from above. "You won't break free, Nadriel. At least, not without the keys."

"And I don't suppose you will give them up to me, will you, Legolas?" I stare at him head on. He's made his way down to my cell and looks at me through the bars. I see movement out of the corner of my eye but ignore it.

"I do not have the keys, but I do have some power over them. So, I would recommend behaving whilst you are here, Nadriel. Keep your feisty temper to yourself." He says and I glare at him. "While you are here, Nadriel, we are not equals. Your equivalent right now are your fellow prisoners. You may be some where near the top of your hierarchy back in Rivendell but not here."

"Your talk bores me, Legolas. I do not see why you would waste your royal breath on me and not you beloved, Tauriel." Legolas's expression drys is replaced by anger.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand, Nadriel." Legolas seethes.

"Oh, I think I understand perfectly well. You _desire_ her. You want her to be yours and nobody else's." My words are loaded and smooth. "It is a pity though, that you will never have her."

Legolas reaches through the bars and grabs my throat and I laugh. His grip tightens slightly.

"You watch you tongue if you wish to keep it, Nadriel." He grits out. "Do not toy with me. I have much more then you ever will." And with that he lets me go and walks away.

"Perhaps I will tell her!" I yell gleefully at his back.

"You will do no such thing, Nadriel, if you value your life."

"Is that a threat, Your Highness?" I taunt. "Because I'm sure I'm meant to feel the slightest bit of fear at your words."

I hear Legolas breathe heavily, trying to control himself, before he continues to walk away. I laugh at him. "You truly are pathetic, Legolas." I say softly so he will not hear. I chuckle as movement once again catches my eye. I look up and see that I have thirteen pairs of eyes trained on me. The Company.

"You are very bold, milady, if I dare say." I look through my bars at a young looking blond dwarf.

"When you've known someone as long as I've known Legolas there is no such thing as boundaries, Master Dwarf." I say, looking over the small men. "You all look ragged. And I am no lady. Nadriel will do."

"My apologies, Nadriel." The blond one replies.

"You're quite handsome, I must say." He smiles. "I like your beard. Very nice."

"Thank you, mila- Nadriel." He says. He pauses for a moment. "Do you not wish to hear our names? They are almost as nice as my beard." I smile slightly.

"That is not necessary. I come from Rivendell, from the House of Elrond. I saw you all come through not too long ago." I inform him. "But let me see if I remember you all-" I point to the blond one. "Fili and Kili. Both equally handsome brothers." I point to the next block of cells. "Ori, Dori and Nori." Then to the next block. "Dwalin and Balin. The strength and the brains." The next. "Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. The fat one, the jolly one and the one with the axe in his head." I pause and look over the next cell. "Oin and Gloin." I shift my eyes to the last cell. "And the great leader of this company, Thorin Oakenshield."

I stare at Thorin and he meets my gaze. "I must admit, you are handsome just like your nephews. It must run in the family." He smiles slightly. "Forgive me for my bold words."

"You come from Rivendell?" Thorin asks and I nod. "You do not act as though you do."

"Reason one of why it was a relief to leave Rivendell for a little while."

"You left?" Balin asks. "Why would you do so?"

"I found an... interest in this quest of yours." I say careful. "When I say interest..." Trailing off, I look at the dwarves face's. "It doesn't matter."

There's a slight pause. I look back down at my feet before walking backwards to sit down.

"If I may ask, my dear," Dwalin begins. "But how does a lady, such as yourself, end up in a prison cell such as this?" I turn to face him and chuckle.

"You say my words are bold, Master Dwarf." I say. "Perhaps you can make an assumption. Though, apparently, I was trespassing. Can I assume you are here for the same reasons? A wrong footing and a loud mouth?"

"Yes and no," says Throin. "According to the _Great_ Elvenking Thranduil we attacked his people during they're merry-making."

"And did you?" I ask

"No," Thorin says. "We simply wished to ask for some food. We were very hungry, milady."

"Are you hungry now, little Masters?" I ask.

"Very." They all state. I smile and tell them to wait.

Reaching into my robes once again I feel around more my prize. I look back at the dwarves.

"One second." And in that moment I find what I am looking for. Wrapped in leaves is the Lembas bread I brought with me. I still have plenty left and I did not remove any of it when I gave up my weapons. "Will this do?" I inquire as I hold up the bread. They all nod and I throw one package to Thorin and the other to Bofur. "It's not meat but it fills the stomachs of even the hungriest of men."

Each dwarf takes one piece before passing it onto the next cell. Each of them examine the bread sceptically before taking a bite. None of them complain but don't look very fulfilled by their meal. I frown slightly. "I hope that stunts your hunger for a moment."

"Thank you, Nadriel." Balin says. I smile.

"Now, I really like your beard." Balin laughs at my words. They all seem jolly given the circumstances and I say as much.

"You all seem quite... upbeat all things considered." I look back at Thorin. "Did Thranduil offer you a deal? It wouldn't surprise me if he did."

"He did."

"And what did you say?" What follows is a whole string of curse words explaining what Thranduil could do with his offer. "First stupid move. I would not underestimate the lengths Thranduil will go to to get what he wants. He has no care for anyone but his own self."

There's silence for a few seconds. I look down at my clutched knees and feet. I hear someone clear their throat and I look back up to see Fili looking at me.

"If I may ask, Nadriel," he begins. "How old are you?" I smile at him.

"Well, I was born just a bit before The Last Alliance - in the year 3423 during the second age - Master Dwarf. Truly, I have forgotten how old I am. How old are you?" He laughs.

"Much younger than you." He says with a laugh. "You know the Elvenking well then?"

"You could say that." I say and grimace. "He isn't particularly open."

"But you know things about him, don't you?" Fili insists. I nod.

"Though it is only things that I've picked up over the years." I say. "He wasn't always so... closed up."

"You must understand if we find this hard to believe." Dwalin says. "But what changed?" I grimace before beginning my words.

"You must understand what grief does to someone." I look over at Thorin

"What grief has he bared?" Throin growls.

"One that you all are accustom to." I say. "Elves grow up quickly until about the age of thirteen, from there it is normal ageing until we reach the ages between twenty-one and thirty. Around the time I had reached the maturity of a thirteen-year-old, Thranduil and his queen rode to Rivendell. I have never seen a man so in love with a woman before. The way he looked at her was as if... she were some kind of sacred jewel. There was a gleam in his eyes and it was something every girl wants to see. For someone to look at them that way." I smile at my words as I remember Thranduil's face at the time.

"Their son, Legolas, had also joined them in their travels and stayed in Rivendell. We played together, him, my sister and I. They travelled back to the Greenwood after a while but on the way they were ambushed by orcs. There were very few casualties but out of those few, Thranduil's wife was one. Many of the lords of Rivendell travelled to mourn her and I remember seeing Thranduil sitting on his throne clutching Legolas. There was such sadness in his eyes, such pain though it was hard to see.

"After mourning his loss, Thranduil closed up. He became bitter and arrogant. He ruled with a firmer hand and became quite dangerous. His moral standards lowered and he refused to consider anyone else who was below him. He cared for Legolas as any father would and Legolas was the only thing he would let himself truly care for and love."

My eyes scan over the dwarves and I see they're taking in my words, even Thorin. I see his hands clench around the bars of his cell and I grimace. He looks as though he's debating something, though I see no understanding in any of their eyes. "I must ask, and forgive my words, but have any of you been in love?" Only Gloin nods. He has a wife at home and a young son, Gimli. "Apart from Gloin, none of you know the feeling of losing someone so close to you. For an elf to find someone of that respect it is astoundingly hard. The difficulty of remaining loyal to someone for hundreds, maybe thousands, of years takes it's toll. Thranduil had been with his wife for near two thousand years before they had a single child. He was absolutely devoted to her and then in the blink of an eye she was taken from him. I ask you to imagine what you would do if that happened to you."

The dwarves look at me, unresponsive. I sigh. "I do not blame you for your hatred towards him. To be quite honest I don't particularly like him either. But I understand his pain. When the dragon took your home from you and Thranduil refused to help, it was because he did not want to risk the lives of his remaining kin. In some ways, I'm glad that he didn't fight and then in others I'm absolutely disgusted that he would not lift a finger."

"How do you understand him exactly? What do you know of loss?" Throin asks spitefully. I lower my eyes.

"Like I said before, I was born slightly prior to The Last Alliance, Master Dwarf. You remember that elves age quickly until they're thirteen, yes?" He nods. "I knew both my parents and loved them immensely." I feel anger alight in my stomach as I speak. "My father went off to war when I had reached the maturity of a ten-year-old mortal. My mother sang to me every night, saying that father would come home soon. But when the war was over he never did. Lord Elrond came to where we lived in Rivendell and informed my mother of our loss. I saw my mother shut down completely for a very long time. She closed herself off from people who cared for her." I look back up to the dwarves.

"Not long after that, I lost my older sister to orcs, big ones. She had to have been my best friend. She was astoundingly beautiful. Long dark hair, tall, slim... Agonisingly stunning green-blue eyes. Very skilled in combat and extraordinarily smart. I loved her with all of my heart and after losing our father, she was my rock. She was flawless from the inside-out." I look back up at Thorin. "I would not accuse me of not knowing what loss is, Thorin Oakenshield. When you have lived as long as I have it is something that you experience regularly."

"I beg your pardon, milady." He says. "I did not mean to offend you." Sighing, I stretch my arms a over my head and yawn.

"I did not mean to get worked up, Master Dwarf." I huff. "I only wished for you to see things from a different perspective. I dislike Thranduil almost as much as you do but I feel sympathy towards him." There's silence for a very long time after that. I have nothing more to say so I stand and walk through my cell.

It's not wet but it is dark. The only light source is that of which comes from the outside of my cell. It is carved out like a cave. There is nothing as much a mattress or a chamber pot in sight. I don't particularly find the idea of going to the bathroom on the floor that appealing. I take off my outer robes and bundle them up into a makeshift pillow. With a grunt, I lay down with my head on my robes and fall asleep.

* * *

**Hello again, if you're reading this then you have made it through the first chapter! Gold star for you... As you can probably tell, this is very AU, but their is still Tolkien lore in here. **

_Lye auta a' atar he umbar! _- Take her to my father.

**Update will be in a couple of days. Love you all. **


	2. Confrontation

**So, second chapter. It's going to start to get exciting from here on out. I'm not sure if you'd agree but it is either this chapter or the next that begins to become more action packed. Another note... I can't write a good fight scene to save my life so you'll have to excuse the bad articulation of the scenes. This is just my opinion so I'm not sure if you'll all agree. **

**Second chapter, I choose you. Another note, no more Pokemon references. **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I must've only been sleeping for a couple of hours before I was woken by the screech of my cell door opening. Sleepily, I look up and see Legolas. He stares down at me coldly.

"Good." He says as he rakes his eyes down my form. "You're already half-undressed." I groan tiredly and place my head back on my robes before closing my eyes again.

"To Eru with you, Legolas." I mumble. "I'm busy sleeping. Come back in an hour or so. Or just don't come back at all." Just as the words leave my mouth, I feel a strong grip on my waist-length hair and I'm pulled to my feet.

I'm usually partial to a bit hair pulling. It relaxes - arouses - me when people play or pull at it. But the fact that it's Legolas pulling at my locks makes the action seem torturous and I don't mean in the good way. He basically drags me from my cell and throws me to the floor outside of it. My head hits the ground first and I cry out before stars fill my vision for a second.

I hear shuffling and I roll over to see the dwarves have come see what's going on. I smile crookedly up at Legolas. "You enjoy that, Legolas? Make you feel like more of a man?"

"My father has demanded your presence in his chambers." Legolas smiles wickedly.

"Why?" I grunt. "Thranduil doesn't consult with people who are the equivalent of dwarves."

"Never the less, he ordered you to be in there and ready." I hear Legolas's smile in his words.

"Ready for what?" My mind goes through the words that have transpired. _"Good, you're already half undressed." _My eyes go wide. "Your father has two very capable hands. He can give himself his own release without me." Legolas grabs my hair at the roots and spins me around so my back is to the dwarves.

"I know you like it when people grab your hair, Nadriel." He tugs harder and I close my eyes, letting out a sound I can't quite distinguish. His grip tightens and he throws me back against the wall behind him. I fall to the ground and I try not to hit my head this time. Legolas's shadow leers over me and he crouches down to my level.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I grit my teeth.

"I will do as I please, Nadriel." Legolas sneers. He grabs my hair again and tugs it back roughly. I bite back a groan of pain and satisfaction at his action. "This is where you belong, Nadriel. Below a man. It is all you are good for." I glare. _Fight him. _My leg kicks out and Legolas topples over. He's distracted for a moment and I jump onto of him and pin him down, my knees on his chest and my hand around his throat.

"Oh no, Legolas." I taunt as I tighten my grip around his airway. "I belong under no man. I belong on top of him, teaching him right from wrong." Legolas gasps and clutches my wrist. My other hand grabs his hair and I tug it past the point of pain. "Ooh, don't like it when your on the receiving end, do you, Legolas?" I tug harder so his neck arches. "Pity. I like a man who can withstand a bit of pain." I purr. Letting go of Legolas's hair, I roll him over onto his front, keeping a firm grip on his throat. I grab his hair again and he yelps. "Eru, you'd be terrible in bed. Can't even withstand this -" I tug harder and he lets out a muffled cry. Rolling him over again onto his back, I look at his face. It's flushed from lack of air and his eyes are wide. I smirk. "We should do this more often."

Quick as lightning, I'm up on my feet, kicking him in the gut. He gasps and groans softly. "I think I've found a new kink, Legolas." I say breathlessly as I kick him again. "I very much enjoy your pain."

"You're so sadistic." He gasps. I smile wickedly at him before crouching down.

"Only for you, darling." I hear cheering and look up to see the dwarves clapping their hands, telling me to keep going. I wink before dragging Legolas to his feet by his hair.

Pushing him up against the wall, I punch him a couple of times just to make sure he can't yell out. I tug back his hair back one final, rough time. "If your father wants me, Legolas, he better come down here himself and get me." Legolas's head lolls and I tug at his hair again, for good measure. "Stay with me now, my sun and stars." I slap his cheek before continuing. "If the _Great Thranduil _wants me as his little toy tell him to bite me. If he chooses to come and get me himself I may reconsider. Otherwise, he will not have me for anything, not to warm his bed at night, not to do his bidding, not to be his little slave. Am I clear?" I growl at him and Legolas nods his head. "Good." With that I bring my knee up between his legs.

Legolas falls to the ground in front of me, groaning. His face contorts and blood runs from his nose from when I punched him earlier. "I do not follow orders from any man, especially not from you. I do not come when I'm called, I am no dog. Remember that the next time you have 'orders' to collect me." Legolas backs away on his bottom, clutching his manhood through a pants with one hand. I stalk him like a predator would prey. "Leave now before I decide to hurt you further."

"You're insane, Nadriel." Legolas gasps softly before painfully getting up and scuttling away.

I lean against the wall and smile as the dwarves begin to cheer once again. They clap and yell my name in a joyous chorus. I get up off the wall and sweep them a bow just before their cries come to a halt as the sound of guards running fills the air. The dwarves become silent as three guards come into view. They yell at the sight of me before charging. I smile and ready myself.

I duck they're punches easily and throw them off their feet. They all land with a thud. None of them have much armour on which is lucky because it'll be far easier to knock them out without their helms on. I jump onto the closest guard and punch him as hard as I can. He's out cold after that. I feel one of the other guards grab my arm and I backhand him. He's knocked back into one of the steps and hits his head, not hard enough to knock him out but enough to keep him down for a bit. The other guard is on his feet and grabs the only easily accessible hand hold there is... my hair. _Focus. _I growl viciously and punch his gut. He gasps and loosens his hold. It's all I need to toss his head back into the wall and he's gone as well. One left...

I notice the last guard has just gotten to his feet and sways slightly. I rush forward whilst I have the advantage and throw a string of punches to his stomach, chest and face. I push him back into the steps and he stumbles. Just as he's hit the ground, I grab his forehead and throw it back and the fight is over.

Breathing heavily, a bead of sweat runs done my forehead to my neck and into my robes. I brace myself against the wall and smile slightly. "That was fun." I laugh, short of breath. In no time at all there are more footsteps coming down the stairs. There are so many more this time. I know the difference between bravery and stupidity and entering into this is crossing the line of stupidity. I cannot fight off twenty men no matter how mighty I tell myself I am.

Quickly, I drag the unconscious guards into my empty cell and slam the door. I don't need them waking up and joining the throng. I roll up my selves and tuck my hair into my robes and ready myself yet again. I see a ledge above my cell. I must remember that's there during this.

The first thing I see are the silver robes and the arrogant smirk of Thranduil. "Come to join the fun, My King?" Thranduil sneers at me.

"My son is a great warrior, Nadriel." He says. "I had to come see for myself his downfall."

"Is that so?" I taunt.

"I must admit, I am slightly disappointed that his downfall was you." Thranduil frowns. "I was hoping for someone... less you." I smile teasingly at him.

"Was I not a good enough downfall for your darling son, My King?" I ask. "Were you hoping for someone like Tauriel?" I hear a cough in the crowd and there I see the red head, face indifferent.

"I would have much rather there have been no downfall altogether but if there had to be one, then yes. Someone who has better equals." I scowl.

"I think I was the perfect downfall for your son." I say. "But that's just my extraordinarily low opinion so it can't be right. In some ways I must agree with you, I would have much rather have seen Legolas be beaten by the one he desires most. It would make for a good show." Thranduil smiles.

"Yes, I agree." He says. "Though I do not desire to see my son's weaknesses coming to light."

"They just have." There's silence for a few moments. "Are you here to take me away? Because if you are, I won't go without some kind of fight."

"You are a feisty girl, aren't you, Nadriel?" Thranduil steps forward. "You don't like being controlled. Being told what to do." He begins to circle me like a vulture. "You envy people who have power."

"You pick up things very hastily, My King." I turn to face him. "But right now I am very much fighting the urge to hit you. I would suggest stepping back and letting your guards take care of me."

"_You _advise _me. _I am a king and you are the equivalent to a dwarf, you whore." Thranduil barks. I don't hold back. My fist connects with his nose and his head whiplashes. I feel a shudder go through the guards and a slow murmur travels between them all. _Do we attack? Do we wait for orders? _Tauriel steps forward and runs at me.

I use the door of my cell and grab ahold of the ledge, jumping up and onto to it. I stand there for a few seconds. I look back at the dwarves and the gorge that separates me from them. I hear the loud pad of running feet. _Higher then jump. _I really don't see why they haven't fired their arrows yet. Luck is on my side for now it seems. Above my head, I jump for another hand hold and find it. _Yes. _

"Come and get me." I yell out tauntingly. This is fun.

I look down and see the other elves are making their way up to me. _Now or never. _The gorge isn't big, necessarily, but there's still quite a way over. I flatten myself against the wall and ready myself. The elves are getting higher. _Now! _

Everything goes into slow motion as I leap over. I'm now very grateful that I took off my outer robes, now all I'm left in are my pants, silk shirt and boots. Wind plays with my hair and I land heavily on the other side.

Just.

My body dangles over the edge and I struggle to pull myself up. I don't know how but I get back onto solid ground quite quickly. Getting to my feet, I turn to the first dwarf in sight. Fili. "Please tell me you have something, a dagger. Anything." He smiles just as someone crashes into me. I'm pushed into the bar and I push back at my attacker. I hear her stumble and I turn back to see who it is. Tauriel is back on her feet in no time and knocks me over and onto the ground.

She wrestles with me and I just manage to roll her over. "I'm very sorry." I say sincerely as I hit her face. She grunts a few times before pushing me back with her knees "I really like you, Tauriel. You're the only one here who's smart. I don't want to hurt you." I notice in that moment that the other guards just stand and watch. Tauriel notices this too. "Shall we give them a show?" She scowls at my words and stalks me before pulling me to my feet, once again by my hair. She pins me to the wall and my knee rears up into her abdomen. Her grip loosens and I flip our positions, though this time I press her front into the bars.

"I said before I didn't want to hurt you, Tauriel." I really didn't want to hurt her, truly. I throw her back onto the ground. She tries to get up quickly but I hold her down. Just as I go to knock her out, one of her legs kick out and into my stomach. I cry out and fall back. She's on me in a heartbeat, holding me down. She's pinned my legs and arms so I can't move. I thrash around, trying to loosen her hold on me. I smile up at her. "You're good. Congratulations, you're the second person to have ever taken me down. I would clap but-"

"Be silent or I will gag you." She growls breathlessly. She looks away from me and over at the guards. "Get some rope and bind her. If she continues to speak cover her mouth."

"I don't think even that would stop her from talking." Bofur muses. Tauriel silences him quickly. The guards return with thick-looking rope and bind my wrists and my ankles together while Tauriel holds me down. She leans down to my ear.

"If you value it in your mouth, hold you tongue." Her words are sincere and I nod my head. I do very much like speaking and not having a tongue would prohibit that greatly.

"What are you going to do with her, My King?" Tauriel calls to Thranduil. I look over at him and he's smirking. A murmur goes through the guards as Thranduil debates my fate.

"Strip her bare and bring her to my chambers." He orders.

"What?" I screech as I begin to struggle. Tauriel looks at me with sadness and sympathy. I notice then as I gaze at Thranduil that a battered-looking Legolas has come back to see what's going on. Well, that was quick. He approaches his father and they share a whispered conversation. They both laugh quietly and panic rises inside my stomach. When the first hand touches me I kick and thrash against them. I look up at Tauriel again, begging for her to say something. My arrogance has dried up completely and is replaced by fear though I try hard not to show it. The elves grip my upper body, restraining me. My legs, however, are free.

I raise them and try to flip up onto my feet. It works slightly. The elves are surprised at my move and their grip is gone for a second, that all I need to roll away. Clumsily, I get to my feet, almost falling back down, crying out slightly before regaining my balance. My breathing has quickened and I look around at the guards and their king.

"You've got some fire compared to your kin in Rivendell." Thranduil taunts me. I growl at him.

"What are you trying to imply?" _Be a diversion. _I jump clumsily and as best I can with my ankles bound. _Get back to Fili. _

"I am only stating fact." Thranduil says. "I have been associating with Lord Elrond for centuries and in none of that time have I ever met anyone with as much angst and enthusiasm towards causing trouble."

As Thranduil talks I hop, not so subtly, towards the dwarves cells. _Almost there_. "What are you doing?" Thranduil asks. Just as the words leave his mouth I stumble and fall onto my hip. I curse Eru loudly before getting to my feet again. A look of amusement crosses Legolas's face though I see no malice. It's funny because I'm reminded of our times together when we were younger. The look leaves his face after a second or so though.

One more jump and I'm at Fili's cell. I turn my back to him and wiggle my fingers in front of his face, trying to tell him to toss me one of his many knives he has stashed in his jacket. I keep my eyes fixed on Thranduil and answer his question from before.

"Just making myself comfortable." I say. "Being bound isn't the nicest thing in the world." I feel the hilt of a knife placed in my hands and I begin to subtly cut through the rope. _Diversion! Now! _"You said something before about your chambers." My voice raises slightly. "I would firstly like to say, whatever you think of yourself, you are not as good as others make you out to be." My wrists come free and I smile.

"I will not defend my honour just because a common whore tries to tear at it." I growl at _whore. _

"Why do I get the name whore when you indulge yourself in women every night?" There's silence.

No one moves towards me and quiet continues to fill the air. I smile and bring my hands forward, holding up the dagger. There is a collective sound of surprise and I smirk, satisfied. "Relax. I can't undress if my limbs are bound, can I?" No one objects and I bend to cut my ankles free. It's hard to do so while standing so I sit with vulgarity and set to the task of loosening my bonds.

"Give me the dagger, Nadriel." Tauriel demands when I'm done. I turn to look at her and smile.

"Oh no, sweetheart." I say, pointing the blade at her chest. "I'm keeping this. Step back before I decide to use it on you."

"Leave her, Tauriel." Legolas orders from behind his father.

"He's excited, see?" I tease, tipping my head to Legolas. "He's never see a naked woman before." Tauriel steps back, covering her small smile at my words. I wink at Legolas as I see him fume. "Oh, don't look at me like that, my sun and stars." I see Legolas's jaw clench before he steadily breaths. I turn to look at Thranduil. "Where would you like me to start, My King?" I sweep him an overly dramatic bow.

I'm still standing in front of Fili and I think I should move. I know dwarves don't like elves so I think moving out of the line of sight of them all would be a good idea, and I do so. I stand in the middle of a wall in between the cells.

"You know," Fili begins, "you don't have to move."

"Dwarves don't like elves, pretty boy." I say. "I thought I was doing you a favour."

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you." He says somewhat dreamily. I laugh.

"Maybe next time, tiger." Turning back to Thranduil, I repeat my question.

"Anywhere, I just want you... vulnerable." He says.

"Not very picky, are you?" But even so, I bend to unlace my boots. Setting them together in front of me, I undo my pants, take them off and fold them neatly with my boots. I grab my hair and yank it to the side so it's out of the way as I take my shirt off. I'm left in my under garments and I flip my hair so it covers the modesty of my exposed flesh.

"All of it, Nadriel." Thranduil says, almost tiredly.

"I'm fine like this." I reply. Thranduil smiles and takes a couple of steps forward.

"The point of this is to make you feel vulnerable." He says, his voice becoming deeper. "And I said take it all off."

I have no problems with my body. I am tall and slim like any other elf, I couldn't see nor feel any excess amount of fat on me and I was curvy where it mattered, which, to be honest, I was quite happy about. Many of the elven girls were flat, less defined than I. My hips were wider and my chest was larger. I slip the rest of my clothes off and throw it with the rest of my folded clothes. I push my hair back to cover myself seeing as it moved when I took my under garments off.

"Happy?" I ask. Even with my hair covering the majority of my body, I still felt the urge to bring my arms up to shield myself as well. A slight breeze blows. Shivering, I ask: "Can I put my clothes back on now? It's a bit chilly."

"Come here." The Elvenking orders. _Really? _I move away from the wall and make my way over to Thranduil. The other guards seem dumbstruck at how confidently I walk to their king. I feel every male's eyes on me as I make my way across to Thranduil.

"I do hope I do not displease you, My King." I tease as I come to a halt. Thranduil begins to circle me, chuckling darkly.

"Oh, the things I could do to you, Nadriel. The things I'd like to do to you." I follow Thranduil's every move with my eyes, and stare at him dead on when he's in front of me again. "Would you like me to show you, my dear? The men you've been with are not worthy of witnessing you coming apart."

"For an elf and a King, you have the mind of vulgar mortal." I watch Thranduil sceptically. "Do keep talking while I return myself to decency." With that, I turn and begin to walk away.

I don't get very far.

Thranduil is on me in a second and I feel myself tugged back by my hair. Falling to my knees, I cry out in pain at his death hold on my hair. I don't mind pain during... charged moments such as this but the way Thranduil is holding onto my roots has me almost in agony.

"Do not turn your back to me, Nadriel." He pulls harder and it feels like he's ripping my hair out of my head. Just as I about to say something Thranduil throws me forward. My hands hit the floor first but they're not ready for the impact and my forehead comes into contact with the stone. "Forget my chambers." Thranduil shouts. "Beat her and throw her back into the cell as she is."

"No!" I yell and jump up, running for my clothes. Diving for them, I turn around, pushing my hair out of the way, and see that two guards have moved forward. They were on the other side, standing with their king, so I have a bit of time. My eyes go wide and I stumble as I try to pull my clothes on. I forget about decency and pull my hair up, throwing on my under garments and pants. I jump, using Fili's cell, and grab onto the ledge, pulling my body up onto it. I breathe a sigh of relief as I pull on my shirt and boots on. That feels so much better. Getting to my feet, I scale the wall going to the side instead of up. I don't see Legolas jumping up and grabbing my legs. I cry out, trying to hold onto the wall. "Legolas Greenleaf, let me go." I yell. "Let me go right this second." I say the exact same thing I said to him when we were younger and playing chase-y.

"Come down and I will." Legolas whispers to me. I look back down to him. Why whisper? I don't know why but I nod subtly, thinking maybe he'll help me. I stop struggling and make my way down.

"What was that for?" I ask quietly.

"Your sister." He answers simply. I still don't think he likes me but my sister is a different story.

"I think maybe you should throw me onto the ground. Your father is looking at you strangely."

"Easy." And with that, I'm tossed onto the ground like a rag doll. Legolas kicks me over to his father and guards seize my arms. They force me up onto my knees and pull my head back so I look up at the Elvenking. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Legolas standing with Tauriel, exchanging words.

"I have half and mind to toss you over that edge, my dear." Thranduil states, staring down at me. I stare back with a neutral expression. "But I'd much rather draw this out. I'll give you a choice, Nadriel."

"What would that be?" I ask. None of them are going to be good, that I know for sure.

"You can choose who you want to beat you."

"That's like asking a criminal to tie his own noose."

"Exactly." Thranduil says. He looks thoughtfully down at me. I debate this notion. Perhaps Legolas will show the tiniest bit of mercy and then I think Tauriel. She's nice enough but maybe not.

"You want me to say your name, don't you?" I look into Thranduil's eyes. "You'd take pleasure in causing me pain, wouldn't you? You like the idea of me begging for mercy after I've had enough."

"Smart girl." He says joyfully, clapping his hands together.

"I come from the House of Elrond. I pick up things quickly." I state. "I do not beg for what I want, Thranduil. I sit and wait for it to come to me."

"That is what a king does." Thranduil says. "You are no king, Nadriel. No where even close to a queen." Thranduil steps back. "Make your choice. Now or never."

I look around me, deciding. "You are trying my patience, Nadriel." I turn back to Thranduil.

"Give the king what he wants." I grumble. "At least I'll have the honour of being hit by you."

"You will beg." Thranduil says before the grip on my arms tightens, making sure I don't move. Thranduil readies his fist. I turn my head and look at the dwarves before it's wrenched back towards Thranduil. "You have such a pretty face, Nadriel. Such a shame."

His fist hits the left side of my jaw. It hurts like Hel but I don't cry out; I will not give him the satisfaction. The next punch hits me square in the nose. My head flies back and this time I do let out a pained noise. Eru, did that hurt. I shut my eyes and whimper quietly, waiting for the next hit. It delivers itself brusquely to my eye. The world spins slightly and I see stars. Thranduil shows no mercy and his hits are quick and hard and to-the-point. The hits themselves are fast but the time between them is draw out, like some kind of sick anticipation.

I feel myself becoming limp after at least ten hard hits and my head lolls. Thranduil grabs my chin and yanks my head up. I breath heavily onto his face. My eyes droop slightly and Thranduil slaps my cheek. It stings but it's a mercy compared to his iron fist. "Stay with me now, Nadriel." Tossing my head back, Thranduil continues to stare at me before hitting my eye again. I groan softly. "This can all be stopped, Nadriel. I just need to here one thing from your pretty, little mouth."

"I will not beg. Especially not of you." I pant defiantly. I stare at Thranduil's grey, emotionless eyes. He smiles and hits my jaw again. "I will on the other hand prey silently." I say when I recover.

"Prey for what?" Thranduil sneers joyfully.

"That your late wife doesn't see you now." The crowd tenses. No one has brought up Thranduil's wife for a few millennia. Thranduil growls and hits me, harder than any of the other times. Blood spills from my mouth and I smirk slightly. "What would she say if she turned her eyes to you now? What would she see? A broken man or a ruthless one? Perhaps both." With that Thranduil unleashes his utmost power on my face. The guards have released me because of the force of his fists. "I'm going with the latter." I gasp painfully. I'm quite surprised that I haven't been thrown back from the sheer force of Thranduil's hits. He delivers one final blow to the underside of my chin and this time I do fall back. I slump, my body feeling broken. Thranduil looms over me faintly and I smile, vexatious pain going through my pounding head. I groan awkwardly.

"Do not speak of her, Nadriel." Thranduil seethes. "I will most definitely have your tongue the next time you do." I don't see Thranduil's foot coming up as he kicks my stomach as hard as he can. I groan and gag as I feel blood come up my throat. I spit it onto the stone ground and drool lamely.

"You still didn't make me beg for your mercy, My King." I say weakly, my voice almost silent.

Thranduil orders everyone out and they all leave in an orderly manner.

"My King, how did Nadriel get the dagger?" Tauriel asks cautiously. The Elvenking doesn't turn around and huffs. I see him stop in his tracks before he yells his answer.

"Tauriel, search the dwarves again." Thranduil continues walking tiredly.

"Yes, My King." She replies stoically.

Once everyone is out of sight, Tauriel runs over to my limp form and helps me sit up.

"I think I might throw up." I whimper with a small smile. "Just a warning and an early apology if I do." Tauriel pushes my hair back and examines my face. "I tried to stop myself. From opening my mouth."

"It didn't really look like it." Tauriel says and smiles while inspecting my neck and collarbones. "A mouth like yours can get you in a whole other world of trouble."

"I'm absolutely terrible at being an elf, aren't I?" I say and groan when she touches my jaw. "We're meant to be quiet and knowledgeable. I think I would fit in far better with Men."

"You have their tongue but you have our methods of combat." Tauriel comments. I wail as her fingers prod my temple. "You need to stay quiet." I nod and grimace. "And who's to say you are not wise?" Tauriel demands.

"Everyone of power in the woodland realm so far." I say, frowning. "I do hope you do not think too poorly of Legolas. He used to be quite...fun. I mean this in the totally innocent sense, by the way."

"He spoke of sisters from his time in Rivendell when he was younger. Would you have been one of them?"

"Most likely. He liked my sister very much before she died. I was sure she would've been his beloved." I smile painfully at the memory. "To be quite honest, I felt quite left out in our games. But everything sort of went down hill after The Last Alliance."

"Is that how she died? You sister I mean. In battle?" Tauriel asks before immediately looking apologetic.

"Do not worry yourself and no, it wasn't in battle." I assure her. "After the a Dark Lord Sauron was defeated his forces split up and spread far and wide in their few numbers." Tauriel touches my forehead and I hiss through my teeth but the pounding ceases almost instantly. "My sister and I were playing further away from Rivendell than usual, out by a glen, when there was the howl Wargs. My sister told me to run. I had only reached the maturity of a eleven-year-old mortal and I was tiny compared to her." I lower my gaze. "I remember her drawing her bow. She kept yelling at me, begging me to run home to mother, to get help. I got to the tree line before I looked back and I saw this huge greyish Orc. He had scars all over his body and he held a huge mallet.

"My sister shot at him but she missed which was so rare for her. She never missed, no matter who she was up against, and this Orc descended on her so quickly, with a few others. She was still screaming my name, telling me not to stop until I reached home but I didn't. I yelled out to her and she turned around and the Orc took her head.

"I saw her fall to the ground, she was spasming and flinching. There was so much blood and the Orc held up her head as if it were a trophy. It was only then that I ran, crying and wailing for my mother. I thought to myself that if only I had listened and had run for help she would still be here, healthy. It slew me everyday, those thoughts, that perhaps what had happened could have been prevented if only I had listened to her.

"When I did reach home, my mother immediately sent for help and we ran down to the glen once more. The Orcs had gone, only footprints left in their wake. My mother crouched down by my sister's body and wept. The guards showed up moments later and scoured the woods for the Orcs but came up unsuccessful. My mother had just endured the loss of my father and this was too much for her. She broke down once again and it crushed me to see her that way. I matured quickly after that and then the whole process of mourning started."

"What was her name?" Tauriel gets to her feet and walks over the to cells that hold the dwarves. She unlocks the door of Thorin and searches him from top to bottom before moving onto the next one. She continues on this way until she's searched all the dwarves, inside to out. She finds a few more knives on Fili and that's it.

"Natriel." I answer. "She was beautiful. I can not hold much to Legolas's name but his choices in women are astoundingly good. He does not become affectionate easily with anyone, so whatever he feels for you I would most definitely take as a compliment."

"How did you know about that?" Tauriel asks neutrally.

"Because I saw the exact same thing when he looked at Natriel. It is fascinating watching a young man fall in love, it's so... raw and innocent. So beautiful." I say and smile. "The thing about the Greenleaf boys is that they do not find love quickly - nor easily - but when they do it lasts. I would decide now what it is you want, whether it is Legolas or not, and tell him."

"What if I say I do not desire him?"

"I'm not saying you have to desire him." I answer honestly. "I'm just saying do not drag out his feelings for you longer than necessary. If he truly loves you, he will let you go because it is what you want. He will have no ill will towards you if you say no because he will see that it is what you desire. If he does hold something against you it was not love he felt."

"I think I recall you saying something before about having no wisdom." Tauriel mocks.

"That is not wisdom, Tauriel." I answer. "Wisdom is insight. That was not insight. I believe the mortal maidens have a name for it."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Girl talk. I do not particularly fancy the name but it is accurate." I hear the murmurs of dwarves from their cells. Their words thrum around my skull and I feel a bit woozy. "Do you mind fixing me up now? I don't think I will be awake much longer to keep talking if you don't." Tauriel nods and makes her way back over to me.

She puts her hands on the front and back of my head and recites the elvish healing words that I know from heart. I feel the pain and dizziness ebb away slowly and the force of her words become harsher. I gasp and fall back when she finishes the stanza. I groan but sit up anyway to find that everything is back in place. I feel no broken, dislodged nor throbbing bones or muscles in my face anymore. I put my hand to my forehead and rub it, suddenly tired.

Tauriel hands me a handkerchief and tells me to wipe the blood from my face. "Thank you." I say gratefully. "You are far kinder than some of your counterparts." Tauriel smiles.

"You're far louder than some of yours." She taunts me. I laugh softly and finish wiping my blood from my brow. "It's quite cold down here, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but we are underground so it's all part and parcel." She replies and there's silence for a few moments. Tauriel helps me to my feet. My legs wobble slightly so I cling to her shoulder as she walks me back to my cell.

"This has been a very eventful day for me, I must admit." I say. "I've been chased by giant spiders, caught by wood elves, thrown into prison, stripped down to nothing, been beaten and then, for the first time in my life, helped someone over their confused feelings over another." We have reached my cell and Tauriel lets me go to unlock it. I realise then that the unconscious elves from earlier are still in there and they are finally coming too.

Tauriel drags them out and places them on one of the steps. Bruises have formed on all their faces and I see lumps swelling on their foreheads. Tauriel looks at me with a funny expression and I shrug. She pushes me gently into my cell and shuts the door before attending to the guards. It doesn't take long before she is done and the guards are gone. The prison cells are quiet once more and I close my eyes, trying to relax myself.

"I think you may be made of iron, milady." Balin states from across the gorge. I smile at him.

"No lady, please. And from where I'm sitting I do not feel it." I yawn and rub my eyes. "I feel empathy now toward anyone and everyone who I have ever hit in my rage."

"If you still hold sympathy towards that king, you are on the path to sainthood." Thorin says.

"I am no saint, Master Dwarf." I say. "That is but the only truth I have ever told anybody."

"What about what you said to Tauriel?" Kili asks. I smile at him.

"That too." I chuckle as I look to him. "Your eye light up when you see her, Kili. I've seen it before, in Legolas and in my mother and father."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I see a blush creep onto Kili's cheeks and I smile at him.

"Do not worry yourself, Master Dwarf." I say. "You are twice the man than many of the other elves competing for her affection." I look back at Thorin. "Now for your next dilemma: how are you going to get out of here?"

* * *

**Well done, once again, for getting through this chapter. Before I go on, I do not like villainising characters that are OK characters, so forgive me for Thranduil and Legolas. I would also like to warn you that the next chapter will be a long one so prepare yourselves. **

**Wish you all the best week. Bye for now. **


	3. Down the Stream to the Lake

**Chapter 3: **

No one entered into the debate of the dwarves major problem, so I dozed off in my uncomfortable sitting position. I groan and wince as I hear my cell door open up. _Here we go again. _ "Thranduil, I will not sleep with you. Get out."

"It's a good thing I'm not him then, isn't it?" Thorin's deep, caramel-like voice hits my ears and I jump. "Sorry to wake you, milady, but we have had a vote and have decided to take you with us."

"How are you even out of your cells?" I whisper. Thorin moves to reveals the Company's burglar, Mr. Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. "A hobbit?"

"Are you coming or not? We need to move. Now." I jump up and join the others outside.

Bilbo runs through where we are going and our escape plan. Bilbo leads us all down a tunnel, the dwarves and I following us as we make our way down to the cellars

"You're meant to be leading us out, not further in." Bofur exclaims when we get there. Bilbo shushes him.

"Are you mad?" Dwalin exclaims quietly. "They'll find us."

"No, no, they won't. I promise you. Please, _please. _You must trust me." Bilbo begs us and the dwarves all look to Thorin.

"Do as he says." Thorin tells them with quick words and the dwarves immediately move to the barrels.

"I won't fit," I say solemnly once most of the dwarves are seated in their wooden encasements.

"Yes, you will." Fili says. "Even if one of us has to sit on you." I smile at him and climb up into one of the top barrels. It's true, it's a tight squeeze but I manage it. Fili smiles at me from where he is positioned.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asks and we all look at Bilbo. He smiles slightly and says: "Hold your breath." I hear the dwarves murmur something before I see Bilbo jump and pull a leaver. The floor below us slopes and I'm rolling. I bunker down into my barrel as best I can and squeal slightly. The sound is short lived though as I hit the water below. Not a drop gets on me but I feel it's coolness through the wood of the barrel.

"How's Bilbo getting down?" I shout. Nori and Dori grab the edge of the little river as a hobbit sized shape falls into the water. I see Thorin hanging onto the bank with a smile on his face.

"Well done, Master Baggins." Bilbo nods his head as he wipes the water from his eyes. I turn back to the river just as we fall down a small waterfall. This time I do get wet. I'm already drenched from head to toe. As we approach another drop, I hold my breath. I yell out to Thorin. "There's a gate just up there, if we can make it without being noticed, they won't have time to close it." Just as the words leave my mouth and arrow hits my barrel.

I turn my head and see a huge masses of Orcs on both sides of the river. Everyone will noticed us now. The dwarves, seeing as they have nothing to fight with, duck into there barrels, riding the torrent down the river. I'm too tall and my head it above the top of the barrel.

I see an Orc ready his bow, aiming for me and I recite the summoning words I was taught by my mother. The water begins to become wilder and pushes itself up onto the ground. I begin reciting the words louder and close my eyes until my voice reaches a shout. The Orcs close to the banks are swept up into the current and I notice that some of the dwarves have picked up there fallen weapons before they went under.

Thorin is in the front of us all, wielding a large and sharp look blade, slashing at anything living in his path. Fili, Kili, Dwarlin and Balin are close behind him. I see Bifur, Bofur and Bombur next to me. Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin and Gloin are behind me somewhere with Bilbo. When I see any Orc to close to comfort I begin yelling out my summoning stanza again and they get washed away in the currents of the river.

Thorin looks back at me and yells for me to keep going. In the distance, I hear a horn sound. "No!" I yell. Fili turns back to me in surprise at my outburst. "The gates! They're closing them!" They come into view, and only once the guards see us do they pull the leaver and close them. I hear Thorin shout and curse as he comes to rest under the alcove with Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili stopping just after him.

The Orcs have caught up and it's too dangerous to summon the rise of the water again. I jump up and out of my barrel and get onto land. The Orcs are now attacking the dwarves from where they sit helplessly in their barrels.

I manage somehow to grab a sword off of one of the Orcs I attacked. I don't notice Kili getting out of his barrel and running up the stairs to the leaver. The elves of Mirkwood have joined the fray and are shooting arrows left and right. Orcs go down everywhere which makes it easy pickings for weapons. Every time I grab a sword, I toss it to one of the dwarves down below. I push through the crowed stone stairs, slashing in all directions, each hit reaching it's march.

Just as I look to Kili, I hear him cry out in pain and he falls to the floor, groaning in agony. It's then that I see an arrow protruding out the side of his knee. Just as I'm about to go over and defend him from any cowardly attackers, Tauriel jumps forward, bow strung, fires at the closest Orc. I stare at her and she meets my gaze quickly before turning back to the problem at hand.

My stare returns to Kili and I run over to him, swinging at an Orc above my head. His goes

into the river below us. I hear Dwalin grunt at the head as it bobs. I don't care right now, I need to get Kili back into the river and to safety.

"I'm fine." He protests when I try to lift him up.

"The stubbornness of dwarves." I curse. "No, you are not fine. Get back to your barrel. I'll handle the leaver."

"No, I can do it." Kili insists. I roll my eyes and look back down at Dwalin.

"Dwalin!" I yell down to him. "Get Kili's barrel ready!" I hear a grunt in response. "Please forgive me for this, Kili." With that I pick him up and drop him down, legs first, into the barrel. I hear him groan as the arrow snaps off. I turn back around just as I hear my name being called by Thorin.

"Open the gates, Nadriel!" Nodding to myself, reach for the leaver when someone grabs my arm. I turn and see Tauriel by my side.

"Be safe." She says. She looks behind me. "I need you to hit me. Right now."

"Okay." And my fist meets her face. She staggers back and I pull the leaver. I hear a cry but I don't wait to see who it came from. Jumping over the wall, I land in the water with a splash. It's freezing and I feel myself tugged up by strong hands.

I cough and splutter as I reach the surface to see Thorin's face. I cling onto the barrel for dear life, sword still in my grip, as the torrent drags us along quickly and violently. We go under again and I swallow water. I cough and grip the barrel tighter. The elves have followed the Orcs who have followed us. I see Legolas jumping from branch to branch before landing on two of the dwarves heads. I hear Dwalin's angered grunt and see the white head of Balin in the other barrel. Legolas shots his arrows left to right. I lift myself up and stand above Thorin, cutting down the orcs that are in my path.

On both sides of us, Orcs scuttle to keep up with us. I see one ready it's bow, aiming for Thorin. _Oh no_. "Legolas!" I call out. He turns to the sound of his name. "Fire! Now! Your left!" He does and the Orc hits the water with a splash. "To your right!" Legolas fires whenever I give him directions. "Above you!" Legolas eventually jumps off of the dwarves heads and continues fighting on land but I see his eyes on me every few moments. Off to the side, I notice a crashing sound and see that Bombur has flown out of the water. His barrel rolls on to the land and knocks over the Orcs in his path. He eventually stops and continues to fight with his sword and axe before jumping back into the river.

We go under again and this time I'm not ready for it. I fall off the barrel and I'm pretty sure I swallowed half the river this time. When I reach the surface I cough up so much water, it is a surprise I didn't drown.

"You alright, lass?" Thorin's booming voice reaches my blocked ears. I nod my head and meet his gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I notice an Orc, poised for attack.

"Thorin!" I point just as the Orc swings his sword and Thorin has his head. He drops it into the water and Thorin smiles crookedly down at me.

The Orcs begin to thin out, as do they elves. I think we may have lost them but I know they'll be hot on our trail soon. We reach a pebble-covered shore and we draw the barrels into it. I let go of Thorin's barrel, that I somehow got a hold of again, and swim the rest of the way out. I hear Thorin shouting for the other dwarves to make for the shore just as I reach it. My clothes stick to me like glue and my hair has knotted itself into a mat. I love the water, just not raging torrents of it. I drop the sword I somehow held onto that whole time and help the dwarves out of their barrels.

After, I ring out my hair and water tumbles out of it as if it is made of the stuff. I do the same with my shirt and pull off my boots and floods of liquid fall out of them. I see Kili limping out of the corner of my eye and I make my way over to him once I'm fully dressed again. He groans softly as he sits himself down on a rock, pressing a rag into his wound. He picks at the fabric around the cut and groans loudly. "Allow me." I say softly and rip the fabric. Kili winces and protests.

"I'm fine."

"If I'm made of iron, then you are made of titanium." I say. "Bite you fist." I grip the little bit wood poking out of the wound. "It'll hurt but I need to get this out so I can bind it."

"We don't have time." Thorin insists. I scowl at him.

"Your nephew has just been shot with an arrow, which damn well hurts like Hel, and you're saying we don't have time to bind in so it doesn't get infected?" The Company looks at Thorin before he huffs.

"Do it quickly. You have two minutes." I turn back to Kili.

"Do exactly as I tell you, okay?" I tell him and he nods. "Don't scream." Kili's gaze falls and he closes his eyes. "Hey, look at me. Don't look at the wound, it'll hurt more if you see it happening. It's a trick of the mind." He nods and lifts his gaze. "Eyes fixed on me. Do not move them from me. If I were you, I'd bit your palm." Kili brings his hand to his mouth and sets his teeth on it. "On three... Three." I yank the arrow out and Kili wails. His eyes are still looking into mine. "Someone bind the wound, tightly. Try not to loose too much blood." The dwarves obey and I walk back to the bank and inspect the arrow head.

It looks like any other Orc arrow I've seen. I sniff it and recoil. Apart from the smell of dwarf blood, the scent of poison lifts to my nose. I wipe my fingertip across it and put it too my tongue. I shiver and spit, immediately cupping water in my hands to wash my mouth out. _Cirdan's Beard! _Realisation hits me. "Stop! Do not bind it! Do not touch it!" The dwarves immediately step away from Kili.

I drop to my knees in front off him and inspect the wound again. "No, Cirdan's Beard, please no." I look back up at Kili. "You've been struck by a Morgul shaft. Do not move. If you do, so help me." I take my boots off and strip down to my under garments. Diving back into the river, I swim for the other bank.

"Where are you going?" Thorin yells.

"I'm trying to save your nephew, Master Dwarf." I reply. "Keep him sitting and off that leg." I reach the other shore. I jump up and scour it for Kingsfoil. I find only a little, not enough for to cure it but enough to stunt the infection. "Thank you, Eru."

I swim back to the dwarves and run back to Kili, once again dropping to my knees. Ignoring the stones cutting into my skin, I realise the dwarves are staring at me and looking me up and down. I even catch Kili staring at my chest. "I don't care if you have a deadly and poisonous stab wound, I will still slap you if you keep staring down my under garments like that." Kili's eyes move back to mine and he smiles grimly.

"Maybe it makes me feel better." He states. I roll my eyes at him and smirk. The small amount of Kingsfoil I did find I place in my mouth and chew it until it's in a wet ball. Taking it out of my mouth I push it into the wound, reciting the healing words my mother taught me. I repeat this over and over again. Kili groans in pain but his sounds become softer until there are no more leaving his mouth. "I didn't have enough to cure it but it should be enough to withhold the poison from spreading through your bloodstream for a day or so."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He says but I see him grinning. I stand up and gather my damp clothes. I ring them out fully this time and pull them back on. I turn back to the dwarves but they're looking behind me. _The Orcs are back, aren't they?_ But as I turn, I see no Wargs nor their riders anywhere in sight. Instead, there is a handsome man with a drawn bow.

Dwalin holds a large branch out but the man shoots it through the middle. Kili stands and is about to throw a rock at the man but he shoots it out of his hand. "Kili, if I have to dress another one of your arrow wounds, so help me, I will make sure you never grow a beard, nor your children nor their children." The dwarves chuckle as does the man. I walk backwards to rejoin the others just as Balin steps forward to speak.

"You're from Laketown, if I am not mistaken." Balin says, his hands raised to show he is not a threat.

"Yes," answers the man. His handsome face turns towards the barrels left on the shore. He begins to collect them and bring them to the barge behind him. I turn to Thorin.

"If a woman you'd just met used flattery on you, would you be more convinced to give her what she seeks?" I ask him. He smiles slightly at me.

"Give it a shot if you fancy." He replies. Just as I'm about to say something, the man turns to me. He gives me a confused look.

"What is an elf doing among a company of dwarves?" He asks. Words tumble from my mouth before I can stop them.

"After what I just experienced, I do not know, Sir." I reply. "May I ask for your name?"

"You may ask, though that does not I will give it to you." The man smiles at me. It's a breathtaking smile.

"If I used flattery on you, would I have a better chance of finding it out?" I ask bluntly. The man chuckles.

"I've never met an elf who can be polite one second then bold the next." He says.

"Neither have any of us," says Bofur. "We've been stuck with her for a while now."

"A night." I correct him.

"Oh, so that's the kind of relationship you have with this company." The man answers. I scowl.

"I prefer my men a bit taller than four feet high." I reply harshly, crossing my arms over my chest. I stare at the man. How dare he imply that I am a common whore. "And excuse you, I am a lady. You will speak to me as such."

"You choose now to become formal?" Thorin taunts me. I hit him on the back of the head.

"May I just hear you name, kind Sir?" I ask tiredly.

"Bard." He says simply before loading more of the barrels onto his barge.

"That's surprisingly...simple." I state and he turns to face me.

"You do not like simple?" He asks. "You are an elf so I would not expect so." I frown.

"I don't like people making implications about myself nor my kind." Sighing, I hold Bard's gaze for a second. Balin interrupts us.

"That barge over there." He nods his head in the boat's direction. "It wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" Bard scans all of our faces.

"What makes you think I would help you?" He asks.

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin comments. "As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed." Bard stops and looks at Balin. "How many?"

"A boy and two girls." Bard answers.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty." Balin continues on. Bard stops and looks down.

"Aye, she was." Bard lifts his gaze and Balin sighs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Balin is cut off by Dwalin's exasperated grunt.

"Oh, come on, come on." He growls under his breath. "Enough of the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" Bard asks him.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin scowls at Bard as he turns to face him.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you are doing in these lands." Bard answers. It is a fair enough question, I think. Balin steps in before Dwalin can answer.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, travelling to see our kin in the Iron Hills." He says. Bard smirks.

"Simple merchants, you say." Bard turns back to the barrels. Thorin interrupts.

"We need food." He states simply. "Supplies, weapons." Bard does not respond and continues loading his barge. "Can you help us?" Bard is silent for a second before he inspects the barrels. He rubs them with his fingers.

"I know where these barrels came from." He says.

"What of it?" Thorin asks but a worried look crosses his face.

"I do not know what business you had with the elves but I don't think it ended well." He says and looks over us once more. "Nobody enters Lake Town by leave of the Master. All of his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons rather than risking the wrath of King Thranduil." Bard unties the rope that holds the boat to the small inn and tosses it to Balin.

Thorin murmurs something to Balin in dwarvish that I don't understand and Balin quickly looks back at Bard.

"I'll wager there are ways to get into that town unseen." He says. Bard sets down his bow and arrows and turns to Balin.

"Aye," he answers. "But for that, you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay," Balin says quickly. "Double." Bard considers this. His eyes land on me for a second before flitting off to Thorin and the rest of the Company. Finally, he nods his head and tells us to come aboard.

Balin sets himself down at the bow of the boat and puts a scrap of wood across his lap. He pulls out a small cloth purse and spills it's contents out across the board. There are only a few silver coins but, either way, Balin puts them atop of each other in a pile. He holds out his hands and the dwarves dig into there pockets, each one bringing out a small purse with an even smaller amount of money in it. Balin piles the coins high in three separate columns.

"We are ten coins short." Balin states and thirteen pairs of eyes set themselves on me.

"Hmm?" I ask dumbly. Thorin shakes his head, exasperated.

"Your share?" He says. I frown.

"I brought nothing apart from food with me on my travels." I answer. "I have nothing of value on me at all." Thorin lowers is eyes to my throat.

"There are two chains around you neck."

"One which keeps me alive." I hold up my starlight jewels.

"How?"

"The elves live by the stars." I answer. "We cannot die unless we loose the will to live or if our death is violent. The stars are like our life force."

"What about the other one?" Thorin asks. I lower my gaze. "Lover, perhaps?"

"Master Dwarf, you have known me for a day or so now. How well do you like I hold down a romantic relationship? No, scrap that, any relationship in general? No man, elf or not, can stand being in my presence for longer than necessary, very much to my mother's dismay." I say. "No lover, Master Dwarf, could stand being that close to me and most definitely would not give me jewellery after the deed is done."

"So, your a..." I turn to Fili as he trails off. He looks surprised.

"You mean to ask me if I am pure, Master Dwarf?" His eyes go wide. "Do you like your women pure, Master Dwarf?" The rest of the dwarves snicker, though I'm not sure who it is directed at. "I am over one thousand years old, you do the math, but if I say yes, will that be a satisfying answer to your overly large ears?" Fili blushes slightly and the dwarves burst out in laughter. Kili whacks his brother's back and Fili lowers his gaze.

I turn back to Thorin and I see he is smiling at his nephew's embarrassment. He turns his gaze to me. The dwarves laughter dies down and Thorin asks me again where my necklace is from.

"My mother, Master Dwarf." I say. "She gave it to me during a time of merry-making. It is engraved with elvish words. It translates into '_f__or it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul_.' My father gave it to her before he went to war. It is worth more to me than two of your mountains, Master Dwarf, and I will be dead before you take it from me."

Thorin stares at me for a second. "You would be cruel to grab it from my neck, Master Dwarf, but you would do it for good of your family. If it were for any other reason, I would not give it to you." My fingers reach around my neck and unclasp the chain from my neck. "I know of loss, Master Dwarf, though most definitely not by your scale. I know of it's corruption to ones self and I wish see it gone from you and your kin." I drop the necklace in front of Balin. "Take back some of you coins, little Masters. I've just paid most of your fee." The dwarves grab what few coins they have, with three or four pieces of silver left.

I leave them and sit on the edge of the barge. Out of the fog, a looming stone obstacle makes an appearance. "There's a-" I'm cut off as we swerve out of the structure's path. I look back at Bard.

"Are you trying to drown us?" I hear Thorin shout. Bard chuckles.

"I born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf." He says. "If I had wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." Dwalin grunts and moves to Thorin's side. I hear him murmur a few words.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" He whispers. Thorin doesn't look at him.

"We don't." He says before moving to the bow of the barge.

Sighing, I move to sit on the deck before lying down and moving my hand so my fingers trail along the water's surface. I shut my eyes and relax slightly. I hum a tune from home softly and hear footsteps approaching my head. I open my eyes and look up to see Bilbo standing above me.

"I recognise that tune. The elves sang it while we were in Rivendell." He says and I sit up.

"You are quite right, Master Baggins." I answer as Bilbo sits down next to me. "Do you miss your home, Master Baggins?"

"Sometimes." He says. "When I'm get cold or I can't sleep."

"I miss mine very much." I chuckle. "The laughter, the feasts, the music. It flashes before my eyes at inconvenient moments." Bilbo smiles. "Though I have been deprived of my bed and books for a short time, the dwarves have been deprived for decades. And that's what keeps me going."

"How so?" Bilbo asks.

"The same reason it keeps you going, Master Baggins." I say. "I imagine myself in one of their places. How sad it would be to not have one. A home, I mean." Bilbo nods a head.

Silence falls between us, only the muttering of the dwarves can be heard, and the wind blows through my hair. I sigh, exhausted. Leaning back, I lie down again, urging myself to fall asleep for even a few minutes. The quiet it short lived though.

"Get up," Bard orders me as he leaves his post, making his way over to the dwarves. He steps behind me and walks with urgency. "The money. Now." He says. "Quickly." Balin hands over my necklace and few silver pieces. He looks towards me, holding up the chain, and raising a brow.

"It is made of gold and forged by my kin." I say. "It's worth is exuberant. Do not put it to waste, Master Bargeman." Bard holds it up, examining the necklace.

"What does it say?" He asks.

"It speaks of love, that is all you need to know." I assure him. "Give it to one of your daughters, sell it, just while it is in your care look after it. It is worth more to me than you can imagine." He nods his head.

"Into your barrels. Quickly." Bard urges the dwarves. They shuffle off and jump into their barrels.

"What about me?" I ask and Bard looks to me. "I am too tall. I will surely be seen and give us away."

"Can you act?" He asks.

"As well as you can." I say and Bard nods.

"You are from the Woodland realm and you are here just to look over things." Bard tells me and I nod. "Stand with me." He orders and he walks back to is post, holding onto the rudder and steering the barge to the docks just outside of Laketown.

Bard steps off the barge and walks over to a man. They share whispered words and they shake hands. I hear the dwarves murmur as Bilbo tells them of Bard's every move. I see nets swing above my head and from them tons of fish drop from them. They land in the barrels, atop the dwarves heads. I hear Dwalin's disapproving grunt and the groans of a couple others. I giggle slightly and I see Bard smile out of the corner of my eye.

Bard then steers the boat to the gate of Laketown. A man greets us, saying something about stopping before recognising Bard.

"Oh, it's just you Bard." The man says

"Percy." Bard nods his head to the man in acknowledgement. Bard leaves the barge and exchanges small talk as Percy stamps the paper that Bard has given him.

"Anything to declare?" He asks.

"Naught that I am cold and ready for home." Bard replies with a weary smile.

"Aren't we all." Percy stamps some papers. "Go on-" he is interrupted when another man steps forward from the shadows.

"Just hold on one second." The man says. He most unattractive with a uni-brow covering most of his forehead and a hunched over back. His skin looks pale and oily. A shiver of disgust goes through me. "Your license says you are a bargeman, not a fisherman." The man points to the full barrels and his eyes land on me. "Who's this?" He asks

"I am Lady Nadriel." I say. "Of the Woodland realm. Is there a problem here?" I look accusingly at the man. He fiddles with his fingers. "Because if there is, my king will have a few things to say to your Master about the welfare of his people. He would quite happily drop any business with you. He does not bother with the problems of others outside of Mirkwood."

"Let them through." The man stumbles over his words before looking at Bard and whispering: "Just remember, we know where you live." The words re meant to be soft but I hear them perfectly.

Bard returns to the rudder, not looking at me. I hear Percy yell: "Raise the gate!" Bard steers the drifting barge through them and onwards.

"It's a small town, Alfrid." Bard replies. "Everyone knows where everyone lives." I smile.

"Well, he wasn't particularly nice. In heart and in appearance." I say when we are out of ear shot and Bard chuckles.

"No, he is not." The docks around us creak. "He's an advisor to the Master. Not a very good one, I might add."

"He seemed like he was out to get you." I says and Bard looks at me. "Is everyone out to get you?"

"There's someone new everyday, my dear." He replies and our conversation ends.

We sail through the flooded streets and we come to a stop on an empty jetty save for one old-looking man. Bard eyes him before moving forward to tip the barrels over. Just as he reaches Dwalin's one, the dwarf's head pops up and Dwalin scowls.

"Don't touch me." He says angrily. I turn my gaze to the man who has a bewildered look on his face. Once all the dwarves are out of their wooden encasements, Bard walks over to the man and presses a coin into his hand.

"You didn't see them." He says. "You damage the fish for nothing." Bard begins to stride forward, the dwarves and I in tow. I see the man nod his head before putting the coin into his pocket and tying up the boat.

We walk in the shadows, out of the view of most other villages, as Bard leads us through the wooden streets. The dwarves whisper amongst themselves. We are about to leave the shadows to ascend some stairs when a handsome, young boy runs up to Bard.

"Da, there are people watching the house, Da." He informs his father. Bard curses and looks back at the Dwarves. "Is that an elf?" The boy asks.

"Yes." Bard says quickly before turning to the dwarves. "Can you swim?" They all nod and Bard gives them instructions about the location of his house and where to position themselves. He then turns to me.

"Do I have to swim as well?" I ask him and Bard shakes his head.

"I believe it would look strange to see an elf of Mirkwood swimming through freezing water, don't you?" I nod.

"Then what do I do?" I look from Bard to his son.

"Follow us." Bard tells me and looks to the dwarves, urging them to jump into the water. The sound of thirteen splashes hits my ears and Bard turns to walk away with his son. Following along behind them, we walk quickly through the town.

A chilling wind blows and the houses groan as their foundations sway. Their is little talk among anyone and the streets are eerily silent. It feels as though any sound apart from the wind would awaken the dead. Our foot steps echo and we slow as wooden steps come into view. Bard and his son ascend them with me in tow. They end on a balcony which leads to a door. Bard's son opens it and stands aside to let me through first.

"Such a little gentleman." I praise him. "What is your name if I may ask?"

"Bain." He informs me and I smile.

"It suits you." Turning away from Bain, I notice two younger girls standing together, waiting to greet their father. They both rush forward when Bard steps through the door, slamming it shut once he is through.

"Da!" They both exclaim. The older-looking one wraps her arms around Bard's neck and the smaller one hugs his leg. He smiles at both of them.

"We were beginning to get worried." The older one says. Her eyes turn to me. "Who's this?"

At that moment, there is a clammer and the grunt of Dwalin reaches my ears. I walk forward and turn a corner into a - you couldn't call it a room - space in which a toilet sits. Bain stands a few paces away from it, watching neutrally as Dwalin clambers out of it.

"If you speak of this to anyone, lad, I'll rip your arms off." His voice holds the sound of annoyance and I laugh, harder than I have in a long time. "You too, lassie."

"I'm shaking in my boots, Master Dwarf." Dwalin falls from the toilet and another round of laughter leaves my lungs. Thorin comes next with his nephews in tow. The rest of the dwarves fall from the bowl, one by one, and make their way to the living room.

"Da?" The older girl asks. "Why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?"

"Never you mind, Sigrid." Bard says to his daughter.

"Sigrid?" I question with slight curiosity. "I know of that name, I know of its meaning."

"Enlighten me, milady." Sigrid says and I smile.

"Victory, wisdom and beauty." I says and smile at her. "You already hold two of those features and I believe that you will achieve the other one in time; somehow or another." Sigrid smiles.

"What does my name mean?" The younger one asks.

"What is your name, little one?" I crouch down so I am level with her.

"Tilda." She answers, her eyes bright.

"Heroine, sweetheart. Heroism of the female kind." I say. "Or bravery in battle. But it would be wise for you not to enter into the violent disputes that men, in general, cannot solve."

"Bravery is good though." Tilda insists. I cup her cheek.

"Yes, bravery is a good thing to have in proportion. It is very easy for bravery to slip into stupidity." I say. "There is no need to seek bravery, it is always there, and there is no need to prove it to anyone else. To try and prove it is crossing the line into stupidity." I hear the uneven footsteps of Kili and look over at him. I see him limping awkwardly before sitting down with a huff on a chair by a window. "Excuse me, sweetheart." Standing up, I make my way over to him and kneel in front of him. "How's the leg?" I ask.

"Fine." He states simply.

"The way you were limping it doesn't look like it." I say and he grimaces. "You're a terrible liar."

"My brother's the one with a slicks tongue." Kili says, almost solemnly.

"As you've seen, I have a terrible bedside manner, so we are on even ground here." I tell him. "My sister was the family medical genius." He smiles at me crookedly. "Let me have a look."

"You don't have to." Kili says and I roll my eyes.

"It is not a show of strength to deny your pain, Master Dwarf." I scuff.

"I'm fine." Huffing, I push his leg to the side. Moving the fabric from the wound, I hear Kili hiss through his teeth. I look back up at him.

"Fine, huh?"

Kili grimaces as I prod softly around the wound. "I haven't cleaned it properly. I need some water." Getting up, I walk over to Bard. "Could I borrow a bowl of water and a cloth?" He nods, grabs a bowl and puts it under the tap. He hands it to me, as well as a cloth, and I walk back over to Kili. He still has the grimace plastered to his lips. He keeps touching the bloody wound and I _tsk _him. I kneel back down. "Don't touch it. You'll make it worse." I place the cloth into the water and soak it before ringing it out. I place it on the wound and dab, clearing the blood and old Kingsfoil from it. He groans softly as I clean the wound. "Don't look. Remember, it's a trick of the mind?"

I finish quickly and the wound is still a deep red but looks far cleaner than before. "It's all I can do before I find some more Kingsfoil." If _I find anymore. _

"What if you can't?" Kili asks me with sad eyes. I place my hand on his cheek.

"I will, I promise." I say. "No one in this company is going to die on my watch, not while my horrible bedside manner is still around." Kili smiles. "I'll ask Bard later if he has any. In the meantime, stay sitting or lying down, just off that leg. You'll make it worse. If it becomes unbearable, you must tell me straight away, all right? Your life will depend on it."

"Yes, doctor." Kili says.

"If I am the doctor, your brother is the nurse." He chuckles and I stand, returning the bloody water to the streets of water below the balcony.

I stand there for a second, just looking out at the vast expanses of wooden houses sitting high above the water. A cold wind blows and I notice a few chunks of ice floating around the water. The sky is grey and looks as though all colour has been drained from it. Quickly, I realise how much I miss the skies above Rivendell. I miss the soft crashing of the waterfalls close to my home and the sounds of music and birds. Rivendell flashes before my eyes and I smile. The icy wind blows through my hair and I shiver, wrapping my arms around myself in an effort to keep warm.

"Elves are not fit for the cold it would seem." I gasp and turn to see Fili standing in the doorway.

"Not really." I admit and turn to face him, leaning my back against the railing. "I left my robes back in the Mirkwood prison and I regret that action greatly." Fili smiles at me. "Even then I do not think they would do much good in this weather. Rivendell does not get so bitterly cold." Fili steps outside the door. "No, go back inside. You mustn't be seen." I see Thorin behind with the others but he doesn't turn around. Fili steps back into the shadow of the doorway and I breathe a small sigh of relief.

"How's Kili?" He asks.

"He's doing alright." I say. "I need to find some more Kingsfoil. If I can't..." I trail off, looking up at Fili. "I won't let him die. I promise on Eru that I will not let him perish, for you and your uncle's sakes." Fili nods his head and silence fills the air before I ask: "Why did your company want me to come with you to take back your homeland? The last I checked, your uncle isn't on friendly terms with any elf."

"It was my idea-" Fili is cut off by another voice. Bofur's voice. He's smoking his pipe just behind Fili.

"It was _our_ idea, lass." Bofur says and bumps Fili's shoulder playfully. "Don't let this little Durinson take all the credit." My hand goes to my heart.

"I would never, Master Dwarf." I scoff mockingly. "The sheer thought." I look to Bofur's hat and smile. "That is a very lovely hat you have on your head, Master Dwarf. May I try it on?"

"I don't think you'd want to." He says with a smile, blowing out a smoke ring. "You don't know where it's been."

"You don't know where I've been yet you still keep me around." I say. "May I?" Pointing to the hat again, Bofur removes it from his head and hands it to me. I turn it around and place it on my head. Tossing my hair over one shoulder, I say: "If I were shorter and were able to grow a beard I may just look a bit like you."

"You are far to beautiful to be of dwarvish decent." Fili blurts out and I laugh.

"That is the first compliment I have gotten in almost eight hundred years, Master Dwarf. Thank you, but I do hope you are not implying that dwarvish women are not beautiful." I say. "I, myself, have never seen a female dwarf. Many are certain they do not exist. I must ask, little Masters, do they?"

"If they didn't, lassie, the dwarves would likely not be gracing Middle-Earth." Bofur says.

"I believe I am beginning to like dwarves far more than I do my own kind." I admit. "You all seem far more... joyous than the elves. I appreciate their knowledge, their books and their beauty but they're not as light-hearted as you."

"I most definitely appreciate their beauty, milady." Fili says.

"Why, Master Dwarf, I do believe you are trying to flirt." I say with a smile.

"Is it working?" Fili asks with a grin plastered to his lips. I can't stop myself as a laugh leaves my mouth. I cover my lips with my hand, trying to muffle the sound.

"How am I meant to respond to that, Master Dwarf?" My laughter dies down to a giggle. Eru, I haven't done that in centuries.

"I believe the answer would be _yes_,milady." I turn to Bofur who looks quite amused by our conversation. Just as I'm about to respond, Thorin comes up behind Fili and places a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to face his uncle, the smile still playing on his lips.

"Come, Fili." He says. "Bard has gone to fetch us weapons." He turns to Bofur. "You too." Both dwarves turn and leave the doorway. I see Fili glances back at me once more. I notice then that Thorin does not move to the table like Fili and Bofur. He stays in the doorway for a second. "What is your weapon of choice, milady?" I think this over for a second.

"Bow and arrows, Master Dwarf, though I can handle a sword quite well." Thorin smiles slightly.

"We will get you both." He says.

"Do not waste your much needed weapons on me, Master Dwarf." I walk past him, making my way through the door. "Your kin needs them more than I."

"You are now as much apart of my kin as my nephews." Thorin says. I kneel so I am his height.

"Dwarves really are short." I say and Thorin smiles. "You mustn't mean that, Thor- Master Dwarf. I am not apart of your kin, I am but your friend and ally in this quest. Nothing more."

I stand and make my way over to the table. Kili catches my eye. He's pushed himself off of his chair and is limping his way over to where the other dwarves are clustered. He looks pale and his skin is beaded with sweat. _The Kingsfoil wore off quickly._ I am now in urgent need to find some more before he perishes. Walking over to Kili, I grab his arm and help him. "You need to stay off this leg, Master Dwarf. Or at least put the least amount of pressure on it as possible. You will make it worse otherwise."

Just as Kili is about to respond, Bard tosses something onto the table and opens it. Inside, I see no weapons nor anything useful for combat, unless that combat was with a fish. The dwarves start yelling loudly. Thorin looks towards Bard.

"You said you had weapons." He bellows. "These are nought but fishing instruments."

"This is all I have." Bard counters. "All iron-forged weapons are kept in the town's weaponry. No ones goes in there. It is monitored every second of the day."

Kili softly groans beside me and I look down at him. His face is down cast, looking at the wound. I put my finger under his chin, lifting his head back up. Kili just shakes his head and looks back at he table. I tug at his arm and force him back to his chair.

"Remember what I said earlier?" I ask Kili. "If this causes you trouble, you need to tell me. Do not let your pride get in the way of your survival, Durinson."

I kneel in front of him again and inspect the wound. The Kingsfoil really didn't last long. The wound as begun to smell and it is oozing something I cannot place. "Has the pain spread anywhere else?" I ask Kili. "Do not lie to me, Master Dwarf. There are people here that care for you and I have promised them I'd keep you alive." Kili looks down at me. "I am one to keep my word, Master Dwarf, and I intend too. So, you need to tell me."

"My leg, it has started throbbing painfully." He says and looks into my eyes. "Am I going to die?"

"What did I just tell you? Silly dwarf." I turn back to the wound and pull the fabric away. "Hang on."

I hear the door slam and the dwarves continue to argue. Getting up, I spot Sigrid in the corner clutching Tilda. I make my way over to them. Tilda smiles slightly but her sister looks uneasy. "What has put you on edge, sweetheart?" I ask Sigrid. She looks alarmed.

"I'm just not used to having dwarves arguing in my house." She stammers but smiles none the less. "I have never met an elf before." I smile.

"Do I meet your expectations?" I ask her.

"Yes and no." Sigrid admits. "I pictured you beautiful but less..." She trails off.

"Bold?" She nods. "Yes, you are not the first person who has said that to me. Anyway, I came to ask if you had a small knife. A sharp one." Sigrid nods.

"Yes, many." She tells me.

"Would I be able to borrow it for the matter of a minute?"

"Yes, of course."

Sigrid moves around the arguing dwarves, leaving Tilda in a chair, and walks to the kitchen. She opens a draw and pulls out a small but sharp knife. "Will this do?"

"Sufficiently." I thank her before moving back to Kili.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asks, looking horrified.

"Nothing painful, I promise, Master Dwarf." He doesn't look pleased. "I'm just going to cut the fabric a little. It may harbour bacteria that will only make the infection worse." Kili nods and sits back, closing his eyes. I get to work, trimming around the wound, getting rid of any excess or dirty fabric that is too close for comfort.

"It is not the most fashionable look but it beats death any day." I conclude. Kili smiles kindly down at me before his brows crease.

"Why are you wearing Bofur's hat, milady?" He inquires. I look up and laugh slightly. I forgot about the hat. Smiling, I take it form my head.

"I asked to try it on." I turn around and call out to Bofur. He turns to face me. "Catch!" I throw the hat and Bofur catches it.

"Thank you, lassie." Bofur turns back to the squabbling dwarves and continues to argue with them.

Kili looks away from me and his eyes grow distant. Standing slowly, I touch his cheek and ask:

"What is bothering you, Master Dwarf?" Kili turns his eyes to me. "You looked wistful, as if you were hoping for something. What is it that you hoped for, Master Dwarf?"

"Nothing particular, milady." He says.

"Does your mind wonder to a woman?" I ask. "Tauriel, perhaps." Kili smiles slightly at the mention of her name but it is gone in the blink of an eye.

"Do not be absurd, milady." He scoffs.

"Whatever you say, Master Dwarf." I say and frown. "Remember, please stay sitting if possible."

I turn and walk over to Sigrid, handing her back the slightly bloody knife. She looks a bit disgusted before taking it back and washing it thoroughly. She places it back into the draw in which it came and walks back over to Tilda and I. The dwarves have begun yelling in the native tongue and I'm lost to their conversation. I hear Thorin's voice booming over the others as he shouts for the room's attention. The dwarves immediately silence themselves and look towards their leader.

Thorin does not switch back to the common tongue and everything is lost in translation to everyone else but the dwarves. The way Thorin speaks, with such passion and fire, is so entrancing I find my eyes glued onto him in amazement. The dwarves murmur amongst themselves and Thorin turns to the door. Bain stands in front of it, as if to guard it, and he tenses as Thorin looks at him with dark eyes.

I see Kili stand up from is chair, with the aid of the wall, and makes us way to his brother at the back of the crowd. "Excuse me, my dears." I say to the children and walk over to the company. Thorin still stares at Bain and I see the boy gulp subtly.

"I cannot let you leave." His voice shakes but the expression on his face shows strength. "Not until father returns." Dwalin grunts at this and pushes himself forward. He grabs the Bain's shoulder and thrusts him to the side and out of the way. He propels the door open and barges out, Thorin and Company in tow.

"Where are we going?" I ask Fili. He looks up at me as we jog. I hear the soft grunts of pain from Kili and turn to look at him with concern. He just shakes his head and I look back at Fili.

"We are going to the weaponry, milady." He whispers. I nod my head and keep jogging. We come to the back of a wooden building, still in the shadow of the houses and cluster together. The sky is dark now, night has fallen, and the only sound that can be heard is the wind.

Thorin tells the dwarves how to position themselves. Half way through a explanation I walk over to the wooden wall and look up at it. It's not high, necessarily, but it's not low either. _I could scale that, _ I say to myself. Taking a few steps back, I assess my handhold options. I spot a couple that will do well enough on the wall and move a couple more paces back before running forward and jumping.

I grab the wall and jump to the one adjacent then to the window sill. I sit down on it and watch as the dwarves move out of their little cluster and make for the wall. I whistle lowly and they all look up. I wave my hand and dangle one of my legs over the edge teasingly.

"You coming up or what?" I taunt them quietly. Thorin smiles as the dwarves begin to build stairs out of one another. Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dwarlin wait back. I look towards Kili, concern running riots through me. _He won't make it. Not with that leg. _

Dwalin goes first, sprinting as fast as he can as he ascends on top of the other dwarves backs. They all grunt at some point during the practise and Dwalin makes it up to me.

"Excuse me, milady." He says as he pushes past me and into the weaponry. Fili goes next. He runs up the dwarves and they barely make a sound as he moves up them. He must be lighter than Dwalin. He makes it up and I grab his forearm, hauling him the last little bit onto the window sill.

"Thank you, milady." He smiles before joining Dwalin. I hear the ring of swords as they pull them off the wall.

"Go, Kili." I hear Thorin say softly to his nephew. Kili nods and runs. The look on his face is one of pain and discomfort. As he jumps for the window I grab both his arms and pull him up.

"What have I told you about putting pressure on that leg?" I scold him before he smiles at me and joins the others.

Thorin comes last of all. He runs and ascends the dwarves with ease, as if he's done it a thousand times before. I reach for his arms but he makes the window with no trouble. He smiles at me before moving to the weapons. On the left hand wall, I see bows. Grabbing one, I inspect it. It is not of great workman's ship but it will do. Below the bows are sheaths of arrows. I grab one and sling it over my shoulder.

Kili stands painfully by the stairs as Dwalin and Throin fill his arms with all manner of different artillery. Kili looks up at his uncle as Thorin says something to him. Kili nods his head and turns. He takes the first step with a soft groan and begins to descend the stairs. I'm about to yell out stop when Kili trips. He groans loudly and clutches his leg. The swords tumble from his arms and clatter down the stairs.

Thorin stares, wide-eyed and horrified, at Kili. Outside the door, guards shout and footsteps echo around the small building. On the other side of the window, I hear the other dwarves shuffle to get into the shadows but they shout when they're intercepted by guards. I hear the doors open and let out a sigh as I close my eyes. The guards yell at the bottom of the stairs and pull Kili to his feet.

An older-looking one runs up the small staircase after Kili has been removed from it and finds us. I'm am almost tempted to draw my bow and ready an arrow but I fight that urge. I don't want to make the situation harder than it already is.

"On your knees!" The guard bellows but none of us move until the guard yells at us again. I drop down with a scowl. "Hands behind your heads!" I lift my arms and do as the guard asks, as do the others.

More guards run up the stairs, seizing us and our almost-stolen weapons. A young, but unattractive, guard takes my forearms in his meaty hands and drags me to my feet. I don't fight his tight grip for once. I'm sure if I tried, I could overpower him easily, but this is not the time to go picking fights when it could impact the rest of the dwarves.

Each of the guards pushes us one by one out the door and drags us through the water-logged streets. Houses groan as the townspeople are woken by the ruckus of the dwarves and guards. Thorin and Dwalin attempt to fight their captors, but eventually give up and just scowl up at them. Kili is limping terribly now and Fili encourages his brother to keep walking.

The guards stop walking in front of a fire lit house. They push me to my knees so I am level with the dwarves. A crowd has gathered and the townspeople murmur to each other. Some seem to have a distaste to be woken at this late hour and speak angrily to other family members. A freezing gale blows around us.

_What are we waiting for? _I get my answer as booming footsteps hit my ears and the large wooden doors of the house in front of is are pushed open with such force I here then bang into the walls. Heavy, thudding footsteps rush down the small array of stairs and stop and few paces before us.

"What is the meaning of this?" The man bellows and I look up.


	4. Water to Rock

**Here comes a really _really _long chapter. I promise after this, the chapters will become shorter and more to-the-point, so to speak.**

**On a sad note, it has come to my attention that, in the short time this story has been published, at least 500 people have seen it. In global comparison, that is nothing but to me that means a lot. This story is lacking in reviews and I am sorry if I have tempted you not to review this story. I appreciate any kind of feed back, even if it is negative (constructive).**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

In front of me stands the most grotesque-looking man I have ever seen. His face is painted a pale, starchy white. His eye-lids are shaded lightly with some kind of orange powder and his cheeks are a cherry pink. The hair on his head is scarce and what is left on top of his large, egg-shaped skull is thin and mattered, though long in length. This must be the Master. Alfrid stands next to him and looks over all the dwarves before his eyes land on me. Something crosses his rat-like features before all emotion leaves his face.

"We found them stealing weapons, Sir." One of the guards say.

"Well, thrown them in cells and clap them in irons, then." The Master seethes. "You know the procedure. I have half a mind to throw you in there myself for incompetence." Alfrid leans over to the Master, whispering something into his ear. His eyes go wide and his gaze turns to me. "Who is the she-elf?" The guard's grip on me is gone and I'm thrust to my feet by my shoulder.

Around me, the townspeople murmur soft words to each other. "Why has she been accused?" The Master looks to guards and anger crosses over his features.

"We caught her too, Sir." The guard says. "She was aiding these dwarves in the weaponry." The Master scowls at the guard and turns to me.

"Where are you from, my dear?"

"I am Nadriel, daughter of Nathriel." My voice turns to it's formal stature. "I travel from the Mirkwood by request of my king. He wished to see the town he is providing for."

"I thought that the elves did not converse with dwarves." The Master says, surprised. "Of any kind."

"My king has employed them to..." _Say something! _"Test security." I curse myself in my head. _Do you realise how stupid that sounds, Nadriel. He is _not _going to believe that! _

"Security?" Alfrid questions.

"He wishes to see that his spent gold protected." I say. "We did not send word because you would have prepared yourself. He desired to see it... as it was." I look to the dwarves. "And I must say, it was not exemplary. My king will not be pleased."

The crowd's murmurs turn annoyed as someone shoves through them. They curse the man and I turn to see Bard shoving people out of the way with an angry look on his face.

"Lies!" He shouts as he makes it out of fray of people. "All lies!" The crowd mutters things under their breath as Bard glares at Thorin. Thorin stares back at Bard with all the poison of the giant spiders of the Mirkwood Forest. I remember Dwalin's words about Bard betraying us and his betrayal is upon our heads.

At Bard's words, the townspeople let out cry's of anguish, directed towards the dwarves: "Who are you?" and "What do you want?" are some of the more popular questions shouted. There is slight annoyance radiating off of the people of Long Lake.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror, King under the Mountain!"

"And who be your companions?" The Master asks.

"The sons of my father's daughter." Thorin answered. "Fili and Kili of the race of Durin, and Mr. Baggins who has travelled with us out from the West. Plus, friends from the Blue Mountains."

"And what is it you seek?" The Master inquires.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin says.

"A dragon lives within that mountain! The only thing that will come of this is fire and ruin!" Bard yells as he turns his gaze to Thorin, sobering his anger. "If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this neigh-sayer, but I promise you this," Thorin pauses a moment for dramatic effect. "If we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain." The crowd begins to cheer and Thorin's voice raises. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" The crowd bellows at his words. Bard steps forward, addressing his people.

"All of you! Listen to me!" He yells over them and the joyful shouts die down. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten about those who died in the fire storm?" The crowd breaks out in worried, almost fearful, mutterings. Mothers grab their children and hold them to their chests, with heir husbands slinging protective arms around their wives. "And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king so ridden with greed he cannot see beyond his own desire!" Bard moves closer to Thorin and takes a few deep breaths, calming himself and lowering his voice so that only people close to him can hear. "You have no right." He seethes softly. "No right to enter that mountain."

The look on Thorin face is somewhere between murderous and stone cold when he says: "I have the only right."

The crowd breaks out once again in shouts of joy and worry. There is no one here who feels indifferent about these dwarves; everyone has an opinion of them and what they wish to achieve. Thorin turns to the Master. "We need supplies; if only you would be so kind as to give them to us we will be on our way by the end of tomorrow." Thorin paused. "What's say unto you?"

"And unto you I say..." The Master looks over his people once more, a smile blooming on his face. He thrust his arms wide and yells: "Welcome!"

The crowd cheers. Bard, meanwhile letting out a growl, pushes back through the townspeople. It only takes a few seconds before he is out of my line of sight. The Master's voice rings around me. "Whatever it is that you need will be given to you!" Straightening up, I step forward.

"Before we discuss supplies, I need Kingsfoil and some kind of disinfectant." I say to the Master. He looks me up and down. "That is your first priority; then food and weapons for my fellow companions."

"Very well." The Master says and turns to Alfrid. "Get her a room and her medical supplies are to be met." He commands him and Alfrid scuttles off. Thorin continues to converse with the Master as I turn to Kili.

I kneel down in front of him tell him to lean on me until Alfrid comes back. He hesitates but I grab his arm and thrust it over my shoulders and hold him off the ground slightly. _Save me from the stubbornness of dwarves! _ I curse in my head.

"Is it hurting?" I ask him. "From the way you were jumping and when you half-fell down the stairs, I would expect you to be in vexatious pain."

"Better than I thought." Kili simply states. I look at his face and nod. Alfrid comes back again quickly and whispers into the Master's ear. He turns to me and flicks his head in the direction of Alfrid.

I get up and help Kili walk. Alfrid leads us into the house behind him and sets us in one of the small rooms near the front. There is a table with herbs and liquids on it in the centre of the room. Behind that is a small bed, made for a child, with crisp white sheets and a pillow.

"Will this suffice, milady?" Alfrid asks by the door.

"Yes." I respond and turn back to him. "Thank you." Alfrid nods is head and closes the door behind him as he leaves.

Kili lets out a soft groan as I loosen my grip on him. "Sorry." Kili grimaces. "Do you think you can make it to the bed by yourself." He nods his head I let go of him completely. Kili grunts with every step but I hear the bed creak under his weight. I prepare a cloth, dipping it in the bowl of warm water on the table, and mix the herbs into the liquid. I wait for a moment so that the water has time to absorb the herb's essence before bringing the bowl to Kili's bedside.

He groans as I sit down on the bed, the cloth in my hands. "I need you to keep still; no matter how much this may hurt. Can you do that for me?" Kili nods his head and I place the cloth onto the wound. He growls through clenched teeth and his body tenses. There is a soft knock on the door and Fili pops his head in.

"Do you mind if I...?" He trails off as he points to Kili.

"Only if it's OK with your brother." I turn to him and Kili nods his head. Fili steps through the doorway and makes his way to the other side of the bed. I look over at him.

"If you can hold your brother down if he starts to thrash and resist that would do a world of good."

"Yes, milady." Fili says and I set to work again, cleaning the wound properly. The water I used at Bard's did help, but it would not do much good against bacteria. Kili growls and arches his back slightly when I accidentally dig in a little bit to deep.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you, Master Dwarf." I say with a grimace and I squeeze out the bloody water into a separate bowl on the bedside table. "Forgive me." I renew my cloth and begin again. Kili's groans of pain. "Think of something, Master Dwarf, something that makes you happy or brings you joy. A woman, a family member, a memory, anything that will distract you."

Kili closes his eyes and groans again softly, grimacing, as I dab his wound insistently. His expression, however, softens somewhat. Dropping the cloth back into the herbal water, I walk swiftly to the table and grab the Kingsfoil sitting atop it. There is an abundance of it and I'm glad. Taking a good portion of the weed, I turn back to the bed and see Kili chuckling softly to himself with a small smile on his face, Fili above him looking down onto his brother's features with amusement.

Strolling back, I sit on the edge of the mattress again. I place the Kingsfoil into my mouth and roll it around until it is in a wet ball. Taking it out of my mouth, I place it in Kili's wound and recite my healing words. Kili's expression turns from happy to pained in less that a second and he thrashes slightly. After a few minutes his groans die down and I finish my stanza.

Kili shudders slightly and closes his eyes, sighing. He still wears the grimace on his lips but his body has loosed and is beginning to finally repair itself. I breathe a sigh of relief and shut my eyes, leaning my head against the bed post.

"I thought only the children of Elrond could heal." Fili says.

"Technically, I am apart of that bloodline but it is a very, very distant connection." I say. "That's why it tires me. Because the connection is not immediate, nor am I a man. Your going to have to excuse me for a few minutes while I regain some energy."

There's silence for a few minutes, no one speaks - Kili mumbles something indistinguishable every now and again - and I fall asleep slightly until I'm shaken softly by Fili. He looks at me worriedly and I squint up at him. Kili is still beside me though he is well and truly awake now.

"Are you alright, milady?" Fili asks. I nod my head and mumble a curse in elvish as I feel my head throb painfully. "Do you need to lie down?"

"No, I'm alright." I respond sleepily, turning to Kili. "Your leg, I need to bind it." I get to my feet shakily and move to the table. I latch onto it and take a deep breath, regaining my balance.

"Milady, I can do that if you wish to lie down for a few minutes." Fili says as he comes up behind me. I smile slightly at him and turn back to the table.

"No, it's fine." I say just as my legs begin to tremble and I fall to the floor in a heap.

"You are malnourished, milady. You haven't slept since we left Mirkwood. You have just healed my brother from death." Fili insists and takes my chin in his fingers. "You are exhausted, milady. You need rest and food. I can take care of my brother from here. Please, you're more use to us awake and well then passed out on the floor from sleep deprivation and lack of food."

Numbly and almost unconscious, I nod my head and Fili helps me to my feet, holding my waist with my arm slung over his shoulder. It isn't much help because of his height but I am grateful for his assistance none the less. "Kili, can you stand?" Fili asks his brother and I see Kili nod his head and moves off the bed.

"No, he has to stay-" I cut myself off with a yawn. "-off his leg as much as possible."

"I'm moving to a chair, milady. Do not fret." Kili assures me and I nod as well as I can in my state of half-unconsciousness. I mumble something I can't even understand as Fili lowers me onto the bed. It is far too small for me. My feet touch the floor flatly and I groan softly as my head hits one of the bed posts.

"Sorry, milady." Fili apologises. Grumbling my acceptance, I ask:

"Do you mind taking my boots off?"

"Of course, milady." Fili moves to the foot of the bed and I feel my boots removed from my feet. "Is that better, milady?"

"Yes," I mewl. "Thank you, Master Dwarf. May I ask one more thing of you?"

"Yes, milady." Is the response.

"Can you turn me onto my side?" I hear Kili chuckle at my words but my eyes remain closed as Fili moves back up to my head and pulls me onto the side. When I turn, I feel my nose touching Fili's coat and I nuzzle unconsciously into it's warmth. I hear shuffling as I drift into sleep and something is set on top of me. A blanket of some sort. I moan sleepily and cuddle up in it, making sure it covers half my face. My legs curl up and I catch the sent of musk and dirt and... dwarf. Fili's coat.

It still holds his warmth and I'm grateful for it. I realise then how cold I am and I snuggle down further into the pelt. I hug one of the sleeves to my chest and breathe in the scent. It is not one I am accustom to but it is a nice smell; masculine in a way that male elves aren't.

I feel myself slipping away into a seas of dreaming and I mumble something incoherent as I drift into my own head.

XXX

The sound of celebration hits my ears and I groan, rolling over to try to block the sound. I pull the coat up to cover my ears but the sound still enters them. I curse the noise with a mumble and I crease my brows. "_D__î__n!_" I yell out from under Fili's coat. "_D__î__n, thaurerea!"_ I growl when the noise does not cease and I become angry in my tired state. _A couple more hours, that's all I need. All I ask for. _My brain whines in exhaustion. "Eru, _d__î__n!"_

"Milady?" I hear a rough voice ask from a corner of the room. "Milady, are you awake?" Opening my eyes groggily, I groan again and force myself to sit up. I rub my forehead and then my eyes as I finally take in my surroundings. The room I'm in is dark and the bed I am on is far too small for someone of my size. I remember I healed Kili here a few hours ago.

I look over to where the voice came from and I see Fili and Thorin sitting on chairs against a wall, the elder smoking a pipe. I yawn and stretch like a cat as I swing my legs over the side of the bed. It really wasn't necessary seeing as I could've have just stood up from where I sat but I suppose it has become a habit.

"Where's Kili?" I ask them drowsily. "Is he okay?" _I shouldn't have been asleep that long. _

"He's fine." Thorin assures me and I sigh in relief. "He's at the feast that the Master is holding for us." I nod and yawn again. So, that's the source of the noise: the dwarves. _Should've known. _

"Wait, is he standing? Or dancing?" I am going to throttle him if he is.

"No," Fili assures. "He has promised to stay in his chair through the whole thing unless it is to go to the bathroom or bed." Well, that's a relief.

Getting to my feet, I feel my legs shake subtly and I grab the wall in case I fall again. A wave of dizziness falls over my head and I fight the urge to tip back onto the small bed. My head clears quickly and I walk to the foot of the bed and grab my discarded boots. I sit there and put them back onto my feet and fetch Fili's coat from the mattress. Handing it him, I say: "Keep your coat next time, Master Dwarf. I do not wish for you to get cold."

He nods his head as he looks at my face. "Now, you said something about a feast..." Thorin smiles knowingly at me and orders me to follow him with Fili in tow. We walk brusquely through the town as an icy wind blows around us. I fight the urge to shiver and wrap my arms around myself as we walk.

I hear loud music and people shouting merrily as Thorin pushes a set of doors open. Inside are crowds of townspeople dancing, eating, drinking and yelling. Everyone is smiling, not one single soul here looks unhappy. I notice Bofur in one corner with his brothers playing his flute, watching as everyone dances around each other. "If this is how you dwarves celebrate, I do not think I want to return home!" I yell at Thorin over all the commotion and he grins at me.

"You should see the table of food, milady!" Fili shouts at me as we walk through the crowded room. I smile happily at him.

"Show me the way, Master Dwarf!" Fili grabs my hand and practically drags me through the crowd, bumping into people as we go. They don't seem to mind; they're too caught up in the fun. I begin to laugh as I watch the townspeople dance and drink themselves into stupor.

Fili and I reach a table that is absolutely covered in plates of cooked birds and other animals. Dishes are staked high with sweet biscuits and salads of different types. Huge caskets of wine fill the spaces between plates. Clean plates and glasses are set on a separate table closeby and I immediately grab one when I see them. I pile my dish high with everything that is on offer and fill a large-looking goblet with more wine then I have ever consumed.

Fili watches me with a fascinated look on his face. His plate isn't nearly as full as mine is and I laugh to myself. I turn away from the table and see the dwarves are all in their own little group and I make my way over to them, Fili coming up behind me. The dwarves let out a happy shout when they see Fili and I.

Bombur sits on a stool, a huge plate of food on his lap, stuffing his face by the ton. I sit down, cross-legged on the floor and begin eating. The dwarves stare at me as I lift some kind of meat to my mouth. I pause as I'm chewing. "You've never seen an elf eat meat before?" I've never actually spoken with my mouth open and it feels good, for some reason I cannot name. At home, my mother would scold me for speaking before I even took a bite of food.

The dwarves shake their heads and all of them have smiles on their faces. The all look so happy.

"Nor have I seen one with so much drink in her glass." Dwalin says and points to my goblet. "Can you drink that much?"

"Watch me." I pick up my goblet and place it on my lips. I skull the wine as if it is life. It's sweet taste bursts in my mouth and I close my eyes. A drop of it drips down my chin and onto my dark shirt. I gasp for air when I have downed the entire drink and set the goblet down. The dwarves cheer and clap. Gloin slaps me on the back. "Have any of you got anymore?" The dwarves break out in laughter once again and I let my head fall back and laugh along with them.

The night continues on like this with drinking, feasting, laughter and dancing. I don't think I have had more fun in my life. The night air is filled with shouts of happiness and music. It is something I never wanted to end. The dwarves, becoming drunker and drunker, tell stories of battle, and I, also becoming drunker and drunker, listen. No one dwells upon the fact that we could be facing death tomorrow.

I went back for more food and wine so many times during the night. I was asked to dance by many young men, Fili included, and did so without hesitation. Bofur and the other dwarves continued to play music through out the night and I felt this feeling of elation at anything and everything. The wine had most definitely gone to my head, though I did not tire of drinking it.

"I think it is more entertaining watching you when you have had too much to drink, milady, than anything else in this world." Nori tells me and I giggle. The wine has definitely gone to my head.

"How so?" I hiccup and cover my mouth.

"It is just fascinating, milady." Nori says.

"No more 'milady'" I slur. "Far too formal for my taste. Nadriel is fine." I lift my cup to my mouth again and take a long gulp of it. "I haven't had this much fun in a millennia." I think if I had a choice, I would stay in this drunken state for the rest of my life. It is far too fun to leave.

The dwarves laugh and continue to drink. Each of them tells me stories of home and of the family they left behind. Gloin tells me about his son, Gimli, and his wife.

"A beautiful woman," he informs me about his beloved. "And an excellent cook. She can make anything. And my little lad is everything I have ever wanted in a son. He's strong and hearty, just like his old man." I laugh at the description of his son.

"You must miss them." I say and Gloin nods.

"Everyday, milady." He says and I smile.

"You will see them soon, Master Dwarf." I pat his back and smile. "When this is all over. Does your family live in the Iron Hills with your other kin?"

"No." Gloin says. "The Blue Mountains."

"I have never been myself." I admit. "I would very much like to go one day."

"I am not sure you would be so warmly welcomed, milady, but I would gladly take you if you wish." Thorin says to me and I smile.

"I would like that very much." I say and yawn. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I've had far too much to drink and I am fuller than I have been in a long time." I stand, swaying, and lift my arms above my head.

"I think I am too." Ori says, with Dori, Nori and Balin agreeing.

"Where are we sleeping?" I ask them.

"I will show you, milady." Balin says with a smile. I nod my head and begin to walk to the door, swaying slightly as I go. There are still people milling around and slow dancing with each other. A young couple sits in the corner, kissing and touching each other and my eyes stick to them for a few seconds before I turn away. I wait for Balin and the others to join me. They do moments later with Fili, Kili, Bombur and Bilbo with them. I look back at the other dwarves. Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur and Thorin are left behind as we walk into the freezing streets.

An icy wind howls around us and I shiver unconsciously. "Would you like my coat, milady?" Balin asks. I shake my head.

"I am quite alright, Master Dwarf." I answer. "If I take it, you will be cold and we are back to the basis of the problem once again." Balin chuckles at this and we keep walking. Fili strolls with his brother, Bilbo behind them. Bombur pads along with Nori, Dori and Ori. I turn to look at Kili.

"How's your leg?"

"Even when drunk, you are still worrying about that." Kili says. "It is fine, milady. Much better now that you've fixed it."

"Your not limping, are you?"

"No, milady." He says. "Do not worry yourself with my well being." I nod my head and we continue walking.

We come to the same building that Kili was healed in and Balin opens the front doors. Inside, gas lamps are lit on the walls. I didn't notice them when I was with Kili, but there are stairs that lead to an upstairs part of the house. Balin grabs a lamp and leads the way upstairs. Bombur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Fili and Kili follow him. I pad up the stairs after them.

The dwarves turn a corner and a narrow corridor comes into view. There are three doors, one on the left, one of the right and the other at the end of the hallway which leads to a balcony. Balin opens the door on the left and walks in, the dwarves in tow. Inside, there are seven beds with armour, new clothes and weapons at the foot of each, the only problem is that the beds are all fit for someone the size of a dwarf or child. Well, I'm not sleeping in here then.

"Pick a bed, lads." Balin says. Ori and his brothers are the first to fall onto three of the mattresses. Bombur picks the one closest to the window and it creaks under his weight. Bilbo quietly, though thoroughly, picks a bed against a wall closest to the door.

"I believe I am in the other room." I say. "I fear my legs would fall off the end of these beds." Balin nods is head and bids me goodnight. "Sleep well."

"You'll be OK on your own?" Fili asks me.

"Master Dwarf, I am somewhat flattered that you wish to escort me to my bed but I am very capable of protecting myself." I say and yawn, speaking more to myself with my next words. "I fear I may fall asleep standing up if I do not find myself a suitable bed to rest my head. Goodnight, little Masters."

I stumble from the room and grab ahold of the wall. Once I have regained my balance, I make my way over to the adjacent door. Below, I hear the doors open and close, the sound of the other dwarves making their way through the house. I leap across the corridor and jump into the room before slamming the door. There is a full sized bed in this one and at the foot of it are tomorrow's clothes, armour, weapons and a silvery-coloured silk nightgown. Oh, how I missed my silk nightclothes. I hear the dwarves at the foot of the stairs. _Quickly! _

I thrust my clothes off as fast as I am able too, not bothering with folding. Once I'm naked, I grab ahold of the nightgown, trying my hardest to unfold it. I hear the dwarves outside the door; Thorin, Bofur and Dwalin are laughing. The door handle twists and they walk in. I knew they were coming but I scream none the less. I turn to face them, bending down and clutching the nightgown to my body. The silk feels amazing against my skin but I don't really have time to treasure it's feeling as I see different looks cross the faces of the dwarves.

The door opens across the hall and the other dwarves come bursting out of it only to see the gaping faces of their fellow companions. I see Bilbo blushing at the sight of my half-covered form. Swallowing, I straighten up slowly, still clutching the nightgown to my torso and thighs. "Hello." I say quietly. "I was just..." I fiddle with the soft fabric and lower my gaze.

"I am sorry, milady." Thorin says, almost shamefully. "We did not mean to walk in on you like that."

"You wouldn't have known." I say. "But if you don't mind." I point to the door. "Just for a moment or so. I won't be long." Thorin nods his head and closes the door with the haste of a hummingbird.

I close my eyes and curse myself. I let out a sigh and throw the nightgown over my head, feeling the silk slide along my body. It reminds me of home, of my bed and of my nightclothes. I pull up the blankets on the bed and hop under them, pulling up the covers to my chin in my sitting position. I look towards the door. "You can come in." I call out nervously. "If you like."

The door opens and dwarves stroll in with the confidence of stones. I slink back, going deeper into the covers than necessary, and lie down. The entrancement of the wine has worn off and is replaced with a kind of mortification I have never felt. _They saw me naked in the Mirkwood cells._ I say to myself. _And I basically stripped down for them to find Kingsfoil by the river. _Yet, even saying this my mind rolls itself over, thinking about the dwarves judgement of how I looked, especially Thorin. I do not understand this feeling of anxiety I have.

I don't see the dwarves changing, though I have the urge to lift back the covers a little to watch Thorin but bite that need and close my eyes, persuading my body to shut itself down for the night. I almost growl in frustration when it won't. Physically, I am still exhausted from my lake of sleep in these past few days and the fact that I healed someone today, but mentally, my mind is running riots. It won't silence itself and I'm awake long after the dwarves blow out their lamps and their snoring begins.

_I will most definitely not be getting to sleep now. _My mind grumbles and a tired sound leaves my mouth. Getting up, I toss my legs over the side of the bed and stand, looking over the dwarves once more to make sure they are asleep. Dwalin, Bofur,, Bifur and Oin face towards me while Bilbo is on a back and Gloin and Thorin are facing away from me. I hear Gloin's loud snoring so I know he's asleep. Thorin, however, doesn't make a sound. I assume he is asleep and tiptoe to the door.

I open it and hope that the hinges don't squeak. Thankfully, they don't and I, quiet as a mouse, leave the room, shutting the door softly behind me. I walk up the hallway and towards the door at the end of the corridor. It isn't locked so it opens easily and I walk out into the freezing night air. I hold my arms across my chest and hug myself tightly.

I look out over Long Lake and over to the mouth of the Running River. It all seems so far away from where I stand, so secluded and almost impossible to get to. Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander to Mirkwood then to the Misty Mountains then to Rivendell. I hear the birds chirping and the laughter of my people. I imagine Lord Elrond's extensive library and the waterfalls and the rivers that they feed. My mother's face comes to mind and I realise how much I miss her, how much I long to see her.

As much as I love the noise of the dwarves' laughter and voices, I miss the quiet and contriteness of Rivendell. The music of harps swims around my head and I'm filled with bliss. There's something soothing to me about the harpist's tunes, it calms me some much I am almost tempted to go back to bed and try to sleep again but I decide against it.

I look up at the sky and begin naming the stars and constellations in my head. My father, before he died, used to take Natriel and I out to look at the stars on clear nights. He would point out an innumerable amount of stars for us and teach us their names. I cannot remember many of them now and but the ones I do I say to myself quietly.

When I finally decide to go back inside I realise how long I've actually been out here. The first rays of sunlight are beginning to reach over the horizon. I don't feel tired now necessary but I do feel a bit wary. None of the effects of the alcohol seem to have impacted me at all. I feel as I would on a normal day just with sorer eyes.

I enter my room again and see that the dwarves are still fast asleep. I hop back in bed and close my eyes. There is no way I will be able to sleep now but there is nothing wrong in trying. Though, as predicted, sleep does not come and I just lay as still as possible for an hour or so before I decide that it is stupid and futile.

I get up again and strip my nightgown. _Get ready for the day. _And I do. Dressing slowly, I slip on my undergarments and my shirt. My jodhpurs come next with my boots over the top of them. By the time I have just put them on, I begin to feel the effects of my not sleeping. My body feels sluggish and I have an urge to eat every bit of food I can get my hands on. With my eyes aching for their own closing, I lie back on my bed and give them what they seek.

I must've only been asleep for about half an hour before my hand scares me awake. I gasp and grab my chest, slowing my heart rate. _I really am tired if all it takes to scare me is my own hand. _More light is flooding through the window, though it is a cold, grey light. I groan softly, wishing that I had at least tried harder to sleep when I had the chance.

I see my armour in the floor by my sword and bow. _Put it on. _My mind says but I just can't bring myself to do it. My body is in control right now and it is screaming for sleep. _No! _My mind shouts at my body. I jerk upright and look at the ceiling. The rafters look quite appealing and I decide to climb up to them. There is a wardrobe to my right and I climb up on top of that and jump for the wooden beams above my head.

I flip up onto the wood and stand, leaping from rafter to rafter until I'm as close to the window as possible. I sit down and flip back so I dangle by my knees. The blood rushes to my head and I close my eyes. My skull begins to ache but that's what I want. Perhaps it'll help me wake up some. Eventually, I begin to feel dizzy so I pull myself back up and just sit there for a few minutes.

My cheeks feel heavy and they ache dully. I close my eyes and wait for the throbbing in my head to stop. It eventually does and I flip back again, holding myself there. My eyes close again and I think I may have fallen asleep like that.

Someone pulls at my hair and I scream, almost falling off the beam. I grab the wood and pull myself up again, looking down to see Bofur. "Don't do that!" I shout "You almost made me fall." I look around the room and see the other dwarves are beginning to wake.

"How long have you been up, lass?" Bofur asks me with concern as I stand and jump back to the wardrobe.

"I haven't slept." I state, landing gracefully on the top of the cupboards.

"Why not?" Throin questions.

"Couldn't sleep." I say simply. "I went outside to the balcony for most of the night. I came back here about an hour ago and thought sleep was pointless at this time."

"And why were you up there?" Dwalin asks. "Hanging off the ceiling?"

"To keep myself awake." I say as I make it back to the floor.

"I'm sorry to say this, milady," Thorin begins. "But you look awful."

"I gathered that, Master Dwarf." I reply. "Do not worry yourself. My elvish beauty should kick in in about an hour. I just need some kind of sustenance and I'll be fine." I _hope_ I'll be fine. "I'll just..." I begin and I point to the door. "...be downstairs." The dwarves nod and I rush forward to the closed entryway, leaving the room in a flurry.

Bounding down the stairs with ungraceful and loud thuds, I make it to the bottom in no time at all. I walk quickly to the front doors and open them, letting in the cold wind. We are meant to be leaving at nine o'clock this morning and I see people preparing a boat for us all, stocking it with provisions. Moving forward, I sit on one of the steps that lead up to the house and clutch my knees to my chest. The clothes I was given are far warmer than my other ones so I don't feel the wind biting into my bones as much.

I'm not sure how long I sit there for but Kili comes out the door, greeting me with a good morning and a smile, and tells me that breakfast is available. Standing up, I follow him back into the house. He leads me to another room, a bigger one, with a long table set up. On top of that are eggs, bacon, sausages, toast with jam, and water. Different smells waft up to my nose and I all but rush forward to grab the bacon.

The dwarves that were not in my room greet me warmly for the morning and I return their words with a smile. Kili takes his seat across from his brother and next to his uncle near the head of the table. I take a seat near the other end of the table next to Ori. He smiles warmly at me as I sit. We exchange small talk before I dig in to my food.

"It looks as though you haven't eaten in years, milady." Dori says to me from across the table.

"I haven't eaten _bacon_ in centuries, Master Dwarf." I say. "I remember it tasting good but not this good. I say take it while it's on offer."

"I've never seen an elf, let alone a female elf, eat so ravenously." Dwalin says.

"I've been living off of Lembus bread for many weeks." I declare with a mouth slightly full. "It is not the most satisfying meal in the Middle-Earth. And now, I see a large table full of far nicer food and I do not trust myself not to devour it all."

"You have quite a large appetite." Ori says.

"For a lady?" I question.

"For a lady." He concludes with a smile.

Breakfast finishes quickly but with much conversation. I leave before the rest of the dwarves and go up stairs to assemble my armour. It doesn't take long before the other dwarves join me in completing their clothing for the day as well.

When I've accomplished putting my armour on, I inspect the weapons I've been given. I've seen far better in my many years but these will do the job just fine. They're sharp and light in hand; they shouldn't be a burden to carry up the mountain which is also a plus. Grabbing the hilt of my sword, I swing it around, testing it's agility.

"They are not the greatest of weapons but they will have to do." I hear Thorin say. Turning to him, I see his stare fixed on me. I smile slightly and grab my bow and sheath. Heading for the door, I open it and see the other dwarves beginning to leave their room.

They all smile at me and I walk with them down the stairs. I ask Kili once again how his leg is, if it hurts or if it is causing him any sort of trouble. He shakes his head and tells me not to worry. I do not know why I worry for him; I feel like a mother in that moment. _"You can never understand what anxiety is until you have a child." _My mother told me when she would scold me for wandering too far from Rivendell or staying out until after dark, playing with the younger elflings.

To me, Kili is almost like a reckless younger brother, which is what he is to his older brother.

Once the first half of us make it outside, a crowd of people has gathered around the docks, waiting to bid us good bye and good luck. I hear the rest of the dwarves exit the building and join us outside. I'm glad for the thick fabric around my body. The Master supplied me with a warm coat that I absolutely treasure in this cold weather. I wrap it tighter around my body as we walk towards the boat that the townspeople have prepared for us. Everyone cheers for us as we walk. I fall back and stand behind everyone else, I do not wish to take the spot light from the dwarves. It is, after all, their quest. I was just lucky they took me with them. Just thinking about what may have happened if they had left me behind crosses my mind. Perhaps more beatings, more humiliation, more sexual implications. I would've had to have submitted at one point and no one would dare refuse the king what he wished of me; of what he wanted to do with me. I believe I will be forever in debt to these dwarves and hobbit.

The Master says a few words from his balcony and bids us the best of luck once we are all on the boat. The crowd cheers and waves as the dwarves begin to row away from Esgaroth and onto Long Lake. The sun is high in the sky and sheds a cold, grey light upon the lake but a golden hue onto the Mirkwood. I look forward and am struck by the sheer size of the mountain that I see in front of me. It is, in all senses of the word, stupendous. I love Rivendell for all it's beauty and light but what stands in front of me is nothing in comparison to my home.

"You lived in _that_?" I ask. I am dumbfounded by the size of the mountain. It is beautiful in a cold kind of way. The sun begins to shade the grey stone in a golden light and the mountain looks even nicer. "It is a sight to behold."

"That it is." Thorin says as he sits next to me.

"Does it hurt to see?" I question him.

"It's bittersweet, milady." He answers. I look towards him with a funny look on my face.

"I must ask, Master Dwarf," I begin. "But you surly would've gotten lost at least once in your life in that huge mountain of rock." Thorin laughs, a deep, caramel sounding laugh. It is a glorious sound.

"I must admit, milady, I did not." He replies.

"I do not believe that for a second, Master Dwarf." I protest. "I got lost in Rivendell when I was just a girl and my home is not nearly as large as yours."

"None the less, milady, I do not believe I ever have lost my way, not even as a boy."

"I find it hard to imagine you as a child." I admit. "You are far too... masculine to be anything but what you are." I hear Balin chuckle.

"Oh, milady, he was a tiny thing as a boy." He says. Thorin covers his face with his hands. "Nothing like the way his is now. Very adventurous." I listen intently as Balin tells me about Thorin from when he was younger. The other dwarves chuckle at his tales and by the end of it Thorin has a look of exasperation on his face.

"Do not pout, Master Dwarf." I scold him playfully. "It is unbecoming of a King such as yourself to do so." Thorin looks towards me.

"You have known me for a matter of days, milady." He says. "Yet you already label me as a King."

"It is not a label I place upon your name." I say. "It is a belief that you will be just and fair and level-headed. That, in my own mind, is all a king needs. You wish for nothing but the good health of your kin and companions. I already see the makings of a great ruler." I smile at Thorin. "I have seen many kings and queens come and go over the years, though I do not think I have met one so loyal to his own people in my lifetime. Well, apart from my Lord Elrond, though he is technically not even a King."

"I have always wondered why that is, milady." Balin says. "Why did he not choose to become a King?"

"To be honest, Master Dwarf, I do not know." I say. "He does not throw his will onto any of us. He governs us justly and kindly. On his finger, he wields the most powerful of the Three rings given to the elves, Vilya - it gives him the power to heal the wounded and to preserve life - but I still do not know why he does not wield it more powerfully. He is kind, wise and a lovely man. I could not picture him as Thranduil is. He is far to knowledgable to be anything but what he is."

My mind turns back to Rivendell, to my mother and the other elves. My home flashes before my eyes and I feel a strange twinge of something I cannot describe. _Am I homesick? _I must be. I have such a longing to be there, with my mother and few friends.

The rest of the boat ride is silent. The wind blows through my hair and I close my eyes, trying to catch up on sleep. I don't think I've ever been this tired before this day and it is starting to get me. My mind is slow and my body is sluggish. It is such a strange feeling, being overly warm with droopy eyes and with not a care but staying awake.

I must've fallen asleep at some point because I feel myself being shaken by someone. I mumble something and the shaking becomes for persistent.

"Milady, we need to keep moving." My eyes open with a start to see Ori.

"How long have we been here for?"

"Only ten minutes."

"Oh, Eru, I'm so sorry." I apologise with wide eyes. "Let's get moving then." The dwarves are up like that and gathering bags of things from the boat. I take three of the and sling them over my shoulders, over my bow and sheath. Probably not the smartest move if danger arises.

The trek up the mountain takes up most of our time, and by mid afternoon we stand just up from the base of the mountain, looking over the ruins of Dale. It almost blends into the rock around it. It is a cold sight to witness, a show of true desolation. The ruin of dragon fire. We do not stay long and the company moves quickly.

Thorin holds a map in his hands, desperately searching for the way to the hidden door. I was filled in by Dwalin in what we were looking for and about the map and key. "If we're looking for a hidden door, I would think the location would be hidden."

"It is." Thorin says with an annoyed voice. "If I'm reading this correctly the door should be directly above us." I notice then that Bilbo has wondered further away from the rest of us and I watch him. Suddenly, he turns with an extraordinarily gleeful expression on is face.

"It's here!" He yells out to the dwarves. "It's here! Look!"

Thorin runs over to him with the rest of the dwarves following closely behind him. I see a smile blossom on his face and it is a sight to behold. It fits his face much better then his frowns. The smile that is placed upon Thorin's lips has to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

"You have keen eyes, Master Baggins." He says almost breathlessly to Bilbo.

Leading up the walls of the mountain are two huge stone statues that almost reach the top of the peak. They are so intricately carved that it looks almost easy to climb. Up the rim of the long coat that the dwarf wears are stairs of a kind I have never seen before. They zig-zag up the edge of the coat. _I do not think it would be fun to fall near the top of them. _I shiver at the thought. The dwarves begin to run towards the statue and start to climb it.

I stand behind Thorin for a second. He has a look of pure amazement and wistfulness on his face. He looks more like a young boy receiving a toy than a King in that moment and I'm almost glad. The way his features seem to light up at the hope he may yet still take back his home is beautiful. I begin to walk past him and follow the other dwarves. There is a line ready to ascend the stone staircase and I join the end of it.

The climb itself isn't hard for myself - I've had much practise over the years - but the dwarves seem to have a bit of trouble seeing as they do not have my height but they all make it up none the less. When we finally make it to the top of the mountain, it is close to sunset and I'm more than exhausted. I sit down against a wall as soon as I make it to the top and close my eyes for a second.

The sky is painted in gold and orange streaks as the sun begins to make it's way down the mountain. I hear the dwarves gather around one of the walls and they begin to murmur to each other. Balin looks out at the horizon, where the sun is beginning to set, and fixes his eyes on it. I do as well, watching the horizon darken subtly. The dwarves begin to become excited and their eyes are glued to Thorin.

Nothing happens and huge sky continues to darken.

"We're losing the light!" Thorin bellows, anxiety coating his voice. He tips his head to Nori. Nori nods, steps forward quickly and takes out his spoon. He taps on the stone and Dwalin joins him, ramming is body against the indestructible wall. "Break it down!" The dwarves begin ramming into the door and hitting it with their weapons.

"The door cannot be opened by force." Balin shouts.

I stand back with him, watching the dwarves struggle. The sun is only a sliver over the horizon now and it's final piece disappears completely. Balin turns to his companions. Thorin steps forward, a look of pure desperation plastered onto his features. He holds the map out and begins to read out the runes that are written on it.

"The last light of Durin's Day..." He trails off and look to the others. "Will shine upon the key hole. That is what it says. What did we miss?" Thorin looks to Balin. "What did we miss?"

"We've lost the light." He answers sorrowfully.

The dwarves begin the chatter and collect their things. A feeling of mourning seems to have set itself over them. With haste, I run back to the staircase, blocking the entryway. Bilbo is shouting at the dwarves, telling them not to lose hope but they won't listen. Thorin and his company make their way towards me but stop dead in their tracks when they see I'm blocking the exit.

"Move." Thorin orders, his expression turning back to a stone. I huff in exasperation.

"You're giving up? Now? After all you've been through?" I ask. "After all the time and money you have invested in this quest?"

"Move." Thorin repeats, his voice becoming deeper and louder.

"I would've thought you'd remember my words from Mirkwood: I don't take orders from anyone." I stare at Thorin, my eyes boring into his. "You have lost one source of light, Master Dwarf. I can think of many more that are about to show themselves."

"It said the last light of Durin's Day." He states, almost wearily.

"The sun is not the last light of the day, Thorin." I say. "The moon-"

"Get out of my way, Nadriel. Do not make me ask you a forth time." Thorin growls.

Just as I'm about to respond, the moon shows it's silvery face to us. I hear Bilbo shout something loudly. He laughs, telling the dwarves to come back.

"It's the light of the moon!" He yells joyously. "Can you hear me? It's the moon! The last light!" I begin to smirk at Thorin, my arrogance coming to the surface.

"You were saying..." I say smugly. Thorin has a look of relief on his features, edged with exasperation at my words. A smile blooms on his face and I can basically feel the giddiness radiating off him.

"I could kiss you, Nadriel!" He shouts with joy and turns away from me, rushing back up to Bilbo. I look to Balin, expecting an explanation for the last comment, but all I get is a shrug and a smile.

We all reach the top of the mountain again. Thorin has the key in his hands. I look towards the wall and see that a small hole has appeared - a key hole - and Thorin laughs merrily. He moves forward and places the key into its whole and he begins to turn it. There is a click as he turns the key and the dwarves let out a sound of joy. Thorin pushes the door forward and it opens inwardly.

I try to be happy that the dwarves have found a way in but I do not think I have the energy. I lean back against one of the rock walls and close my eyes. I feel sleep descend on me quickly and I'm washed away from the real world for about thirty minutes only to be shaken awake by Fili. I groan and open my eyes to see his face.

"I'm awfully sorry to wake you, milady." He begins. "But you are lying on our food and we would like to get diner around." I rub my eyes and yawn.

"Oh, yes." I mumble. "I'm sorry." I move off the wall and unsling the bags from my back, handing them to Fili.

"Would you like anything, milady?" Fili asks and I shake my head. "Let me know if you do." I nod my head again and try to fall back asleep. I lie down on my side and close my eyes, though sleep does not come at all. Instead, I roll onto my back and look up at the stars, beginning to name the ones I know. Just as I reach the constellation Telumendil there is a rumble like an earthquake and I sit up, gasping and clutching the ground.

Balin is still standing where he was when the door opened and is looking out to sky. Thorin gets to his feet and moves to Balin's side.

"Was that an earthquake?" He yells. Balin calmly turns to face him.

"That, my lad, was a dragon." Just as he says that I begin to look around, trying to spot Bilbo. I don't and I look towards the door. He's gone inside. _Of course he has, you dimwit. _My conscious says. _That was is job on this quest. Finding the Arkenstone. _

I do not think I will be sleeping now that the dragon has awoken. I feel my body tense up, as if I were about to go into battle. I roll my shoulders, trying to relax them. I have never heard a dragon roar before nor ever seen one for myself but a feeling of unease has set over me and I do not believe I would ever want to set my eyes on one of these beasts.

"Milady?" I look over at Dwalin. "You alright? You seem a bit tense." I nod and swallow my pride.

"I've never heard the roar of a dragon in my many years, Master Dwarf." I respond. "I just feel a bit uneasy. I have not felt this in many years, not since the Destruction of Amon Sûl."

Fili has built a small fire as far away from the door as possible and is cooking something over it. A nice scent fills the air, though it is faint and barely noticeable. I lie back down and just stare at the sky, looking over at the full moon. I begin to trace the outline of the moon with my finger and connect the stars together in their constellations - Wilwarin, Anarríma, Soronúmë...

I think I may have fallen back to sleep at one point because when I wake it is the middle of the night and the dwarves are snoring. Well, apart from Bofur, who is our night watch. I stand, stretching my arms above my head. I look over the dwarves and notice Bilbo is back. By the ashes of the burnt out fire sits a golden cup. It does not gleam in the shaded moonlight and, really, it looks like silver, but it is beautiful nonetheless.

I walk over to Bofur and sit next to him. He's smoking a pipe and when I approach him he smiles at me warmly.

"Can't sleep, lassie?" He whispers to me. I shake my head. "You should at least try. You didn't sleep at all last night and you haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning."

"I'm fine, Master Dwarf." I assure him.

"Ever smoked before, lass?" Bofur asks me quietly, nodding to his pipe. I shake my head again and he smiles. "Would you like to try?"

"Okay." I say uncertainly. Bofur takes the pipe from his mouth and wipes the tip, handing it me.

"Just puff slowly. Find a rhythm, lass." I bring the pipe to my mouth and do as I'm told, breathing in slowly then puffing out again. I cough quietly. It has a bitter taste and the smoke is cold. I don't think pipe smoking is for me. I try again and the answer is still the same.

"That was... insightful, Master Dwarf, but I do not think pipe smoking is my strong point." I continue to cough as I hand it back to Bofur. He chuckles at me and places the pipe back into his mouth. His cheeks hollow and he breathes out little rings of tobacco smoke. I watch them in wonder as they become bigger before blowing away in the night breeze.

"How are you fairing, lass?" Bofur asks as he takes in more smoke.

"Fine." Is my response. "I think I rather like dwarves. They are far more entertaining than the elves back home."

"Do you plan on staying?" He asks me, blowing out more smoke.

"I am not sure." I admit. "I miss my home but if I am welcome I would be more than happy to stay for a little while. Besides, when I do go home I'm going around Mirkwood, which is quite a way, but I do not wish to have another run-in with Thranduil."

"That seems fair enough, lass." Bofur says. "I'm sure you'd be more then welcome to stay if you wished."

"I'll take your word for it." I pause for a second. "But then I think how funny it is for an elf to stay with dwarves. I didn't think I would be so easily excepted. It's... nice. People back home are not particularly fond of me. It is a welcome change of scenery." There's silence between us for a few moments but it is not awkward.

"Did you see us come through Rivendell?" Bofur asks and I grimace.

"I saw you all once and only once." I cover my face with my hands, groaning softly.

"And when was that, lass?" Bofur inquires, looking amused.

"When you all defiled one of Lord Elrond's fountains." Bofur outright laughs at this. "It's not funny! You had poor Lindir in a fit! He was almost traumatised by the ungodly sight."

"How did you come across us then?" Bofur's laughter fills the night air.

"It was the one day I had to use Lord Elrond's library." I grimace at the memory. "I heard splashing and Lindir's disgusted cries and I had to see what was going on." I cover my face again, muffling my laughter. "I walked around the corner and in front of me were thirteen naked dwarves swimming around in a fountain. I must admit, I did not know what to do. Was I to run? Was I to continue staring?"

"I am beginning to think you are not much of a lady."

"I wasn't staring to see... all that." I swallow my laughter unsuccessfully. "Come to think of it, I do not know why I was staring. I do not think I have ever seen such boldness before. I was not sure whether to be disgusted or to be enthralled."

"Enthralled?" Bofur questions with a smile.

"'Enthralled' probably isn't the right word to use but I cannot articulate what I was seeing." I laugh and turn to Bofur. "It was a sight to behold, I must say. I'm still deciding whether it was good or bad."

"You never cease to amaze me, lass." Bofur says and yawns.

"Would you like me to watch while you sleep, Master Dwarf?" I ask him. "I am wide awake. I do not think I will fall back asleep."

"It is alright, lassie." Bofur answers me with another yawn.

"I don't mind if you really need to rest." I say. "It is not a burden." Bofur shakes his head.

"It is alright, milady." He insists. "It is you who should be resting."

"I do not think I am able to." I say. Bofur nods his head.

The night wears on quickly after that. Bofur and I continue to talk. He tells me about where he has travelled over the last few years, about the work he has done and about the people he has met.

"Not all were very nice, and not all were welcoming, but we took work where we could." He explains to me. "I guess, in a way, it was good. You meet people with interesting tales to tell of family and battle, all different kinds of things."

"It sounds lovely in a busy, tiring kind of way." I say. "I haven't travelled as much as I set out to do in my younger years and I regret that greatly. Rivendell is lovely but when you've lived there for centuries it becomes..."

"Dormant?"

"Well, that is the kind of lifestyle. Not that I'm saying anything against my home." I assure him. "I love my family and the people of Rivendell even though most do not like me. It's just... homey."

"I do not see why people do not like you." Bofur admits to me. "Personally, I see nothing wrong with you, lass. But then again that is my low dwarvish opinion."

"I do not think lowly of your opinion." I frown at him. "Very few elves, apart from the ones of Mirkwood, have low opinions of dwarves."

"Oh, lass, I was joking." Bofur chuckles. I place my forehead on my knees.

"Don't do that." I scold him. "You had me worried that I had let off that I didn't like any of you. I'm sorry if I have."

"Lass, you worry far too much." Bofur informs me. "Do not stress yourself about us."

"I think I'll try that pipe again, Master Dwarf." I say and hold out my hand. Bofur laughs merrily and gives me the pipe. Placing it back in my my mouth, I puff the pipe almost flawlessly. I blow out a small cloud of cool smoke and go again. "This is actually quite easy."

"May I have it back?" Bofur asks with a smile.

"Oh, yes, sorry." I hand him back the pipe and turn my head towards the sky.

The first glimpses of sun are just peaking over the horizon, trying to get over the mountain peak. The stars are still visible and I count them in my head.

"You like stargazing, milady?" Bofur asks me.

"It relaxes me. It's... soothing." I reply. "When I was younger, just before The Last Alliance, my father would take my sister and I out to look at the stars when the clouds didn't linger in the sky. He taught me all their names but as time went by I have forgotten many of them."

"I did not realise the elves had names to their stars." Bofur says.

"Would you like me to point them out to you?" He nods and I drag my finger up to one. "That one there is Borgil. The one just left of that is Carnil." This went on until the sun's light had obscured the view of the stars.

As the sun rises, so do the dwarves, one by one. Thorin is first to his feet, stretching his arms above his head, and looking out at the horizon, at the sunrise. The sky is shaded in a beautiful pinky-orange and I decide to walk over to him to watch the sun rise as well. I step over the eleven sleeping dwarves and make my way over to him. Thorin stands with his hands behind his back, gaze straight forward.

"Good morning, milady." He greets me stoically, not looking at me but with a smile playing at his lips. I look towards him and grin.

"You seem in a fine mood this morning, Master Dwarf." I observe. "Any particular reason?" Thorin doesn't answer, instead he turns to me and smiles. It truly is a beautiful smile. I return it and move my gaze back to the sunrise.

"How long have you been awake, milady?" He asks me.

"A while." I answer. "I woke up sometime in the night and sat with Bofur while he did his watch."

"I am beginning to think elves are not much for sleeping." Thorin says.

"I have been finding it hard to sleep lately." I admit. "I do not know why." No other words transpire between us for a little while. Silence fills the camp and I am slightly grateful for it.

Eventually I sit, cross-legged, and continue to watch the sun brings itself over the peak. I am now about the same height as Thorin, our heads are just level with each other. We stay like that for a while before I say: "I think I'll start on breakfast." Getting up, I move to where the camp fire was the night before. I pick up the flint and restart it quickly. Thorin makes his way over and just watches me. "Is there anything particular I can get you this morning, Master Dwarf?"

"Some bacon, if you will, lass." I hear Bofur chime in. Turning to look at him, I say:

"I was not asking you." My gaze moves back to Thorin and he just shakes his head.

"I am fine for now, milady." He says. "Maybe later." Thorin smiles warmly at me before walking away and back to the edge of the mountain, looking out over the vast landscape.

I place a pan over the fire and fry up some bacon. I haven't cooked in a long time but it all comes back to me quickly. I prepare some eggs and sausages for the other dwarves as they begin to stir. A refreshing morning breeze blows softly around me and the smell of the cooking food wafts to my nose. I almost moan at the scent. From the bags that I carried up the mountain, I collect plates and dish up the food.

I place one in front of Bofur and then move to the dwarves. One by one, I wake them up gently and hand them a plate full of eggs, bacon and sausages. In the beginning, the dwarves grunt their disapproval at me waking them up but then I place the plate under their noses and they drowsily open their eyes to take the food. They are very much like children in a sense.

I move back over to Thorin with a small plate with barely anything on it - only a rasher of two of bacon and a small amount of egg - and hand it to him. He turns to look at me.

"I know you said you didn't want anything, but you must eat."

"Yes, mother," he taunts me.

"Stop that, I'm _that _old." Thorin laughs at this and smiles warmly at me. Walking back to fire, I throw one more rasher of bacon on it. When it's done, I take it off the pan and lift it to my mouth after extinguishing the fire.

I don't feel all that hungry so the slice of bacon was enough for me. The dwarves are all awake now and eating their meals. Some grumble about being woken up while others are indifferent. I notice then that Bilbo has barely touched his food and I make my way over to him. "What bothers you, Master Baggins?" I ask as I sit down beside him. Bilbo just shakes his head at me and continues to pick at his plate.

After sitting there for about five minutes, I realise how pointless it is in pursuing him so I get up and walk over to the edge. I sit down there with my legs dangling, feeling the wind pass through my hair. I look to the west, to the snowy tops of adjacent mountains, and zone out for a little while. I do not think of anything really; I just stare into space.

I feel someone sit down next to me and I gasp in shock. I turn to see Fili. Closing my eyes, I place my hand over my chest and smiling.

"I am sorry, milady." He apologises. "It was not my intention to frighten you."

"It's fine." I assure him. "What can I do for you, Master Dwarf?"

"Nothing." He says. "I do not wish to ask anything of you."

"Has Bilbo gone into the mountain already?" I ask him and Fili nods. "Something is bothering him. I do not know what. It puzzles me."

"I am sure many things do, milady." Fili says and I pause.

"You never answered my question from before. Back in Lake Town." I say eventually and turn to Fili.

"What is it you wish for me to answer, milady?"

"Why did you bring me?" I ask. "It is not that I am ungrateful but it eats at me, not knowing why." Fili smiles slightly, returning his gaze to the horizon.

"My uncle is not the most generous person in the world and it took a bit of persuading on a couple of our behalves-"

"That does not answer my question, Master Dwarf." I cut in. "I would just like to know why you took me with you." Fili smiles at me again.

"We saw that you would not fare well in the prisons." He says.

"So, you took me out of pity?" I question.

"In a sense, yes." He says. "Thorin was not happy at first at the thought of having an elf joining the company but he came around."

"I believe, for that, that I will be forever in your debt." I tell Fili. "To you and your companions. I think I will be grateful for your pity for the rest of my days."

"I like your company, milady, as do many of us. I do not believe they will ask payment for this." He says to me and I frown slightly.

"Dwarves are far kinder than people give them credit for." I murmur, more to myself than Fili. "I will find a way to pay each and everyone of you back. Somehow or another."

There is quiet for a few seconds before I hear Fili chuckle softly. "What?" I ask him with a smile.

"I was just wondering if you saw us pass through Rivendell." Fili says. "For I did not see you at the dinner your Lord Elrond held for us."

"I was not invited." I respond. "To get an invitation to dine with Lord Elrond it is a great honour."

"Then how did you come across us?" I grin at him and shake my head.

"I do not wish to go over this again." I conclude but Fili will have none of that.

"Tell me." He insists and I look down at my dangling feet, smiling to myself.

"You are either trying to patronise me or you are trying to embarrass me." I say to Fili. He looks thoughtful for a few seconds before his eyes light up in realisation. He laughs merrily as my cheeks heat up, blushing. "What I saw was not funny, Master Dwarf." But I can't help myself from laughing along with Fili.

"I imagine there would've been a bit of an uproar after that." He says.

"Well, not really." I admit. "Only Lord Elrond, Lindir and I were present at the time. They didn't see me and, from what I gather, none of you did either." I laugh as I remember their expressions. "You had poor Lindir almost sobbing. He was in an absolute fit of disgust."

"Were you, milady?"

"No." I scoff. "There are worse things in this world than seeing a couple of naked dwarves. Though I must admit, I was in a state of shock for a few moments. After that, I was just amused."

"I do not think a lady such as yourself would purposely go seeking out indecent dwarves." Fili informs me. "Why were you there?"

"I had to use one of Lord Elrond's libraries. I didn't mean to set my eyes upon you all. It wasn't intentional, I assure you, but upon hearing Lindir's cries I had to see what he was screeching at." Fili chuckles. "I saw your brother on your shoulders. A part of me found it quite entertaining, to say the least." Fili smiles at this sentiment and turns his gaze back to the mountains ahead of us.

Silence follows and a feeling of pure contentment washes over me. "It's lovely up here." I see Fili nod out of the corner of my eye. "I can see why you love it here so much."

"I was very young when we had to leave, so I do not remember much of it but some of the views are coming back to me."

"Does your uncle have any children?" I ask Fili.

"No." He states simply. "I do not think he has given the idea much thought."

"I would've thought that he would have women lining up for him." I say. "And not just because of his title, I might add." There's a pause.

"Do you have someone back in Rivendell?" Fili asks me. "I remember what you said before, back in Lake Town, but I do not believe it." I nod my head slowly.

"I have someone, though he does not wait for me." I say sadly. "He probably hasn't even noticed I've gone. I do not dwell on the thoughts of men, Master Dwarf - nor do I ever plan on it - but it does sadden me somewhat that I will have no one."

"What is his name?"

"Haldir." I answer solemnly. "He does not dwell in Rivendell though. He lives in Lothlórien." I shut my mouth for a moment. "He, also, has women lining up for him. I do not dwell on this fact though."

"He is a fool for not taking notice of you, milady." I turn towards Fili, looking for malice or sarcasm on his features but come up with nothing.

"You are far too kind, Master Dwarf." I say finally. "Do not kid yourself, it is unbecoming for a prince such as yourself." I sigh

I toss my head back, bathing in the sun's warm rays. Closing my eyes, I breathe deeply and my body begins to relax. My thoughts now do travel to Haldir, to his handsome face and strong body. I sigh again wistfully, picturing him in his armour with his sword drawn. I do not know why but he has always held this kind of allure to me. There is something so comforting about him and the thought of him being close to me. It is a silly notion.

I fight the urge to lie back and fall asleep. _I really need to catch up on my rest, _I say to myself. My body almost follows my mind's orders and I hunch my back. "There isn't much to do other than wait, is there?" I look towards Fili and he shakes his head.

"If I may ask this of you, milady." Fili begins sheepishly. "May I hear more about your sister?" I crease my brows and stare at Fili for a few moments before nodding my head.

"What would you like to know?" I ask, and so began the bittersweet conversation of my sister. I did not go over her death again but I went through everything I knew about her. In the decade or so that I did know her, it felt as though I was whole and speaking of her like this... it made me feel that complete feeling once again.

Fili quietly listens, nodding his head along and speaking when appropriate. To conclude, I say: "You are lucky to have your brother with you. I have not known what it is like to have a sibling by my side for close to a millennia, whether it be by blood or by bond." I smile to myself. "You are very different from him, you know? He's the reckless one and you're the one with the level head. It is a good combination."

"I do not like being the older brother." Fili confesses.

"I did not like being the younger sister but my mother told me that I would be grateful for Natriel one day and that day came the day of her death. Do not take your brother for granted, Master Dwarf. I took my sister for granted; I thought I would always have her by my side - that we'd die side-by-side in battle - but it is not always the way, and I regret my view of her, as if she were mine by right." I pause for a second. "No one is beside us by right. Any friend you have earned over the years is a privilege and that privilege can easily be taken away from you in mere seconds. Do not learn the hard way as I did."

I sniff slightly, my eyes beginning to water, as Natriel's face comes to mind. I hear her laugh and see her smile. Even at my very young age, she would still convince me to spar with her with our father's swords. I would willingly agree and I would suffer defeat by her hand every time. Father would sometimes come out to watch us with amusement before the war. I would see the proud look on is face as Natriel "slay" me but he would always pick me up after and kiss my cheek, saying I would get better.

And better I did. No one - apart from Tauriel and Natriel - was ever able to defeat me in combat. The elves of Rivendell called me arrogant because of the way I would smile to myself afterwards but I never did think I was better than they were. I just knew what they would do, in defensive and offensive positions.

The sun is making it's way back down from the sky when I get up and leave Fili. My stomach has begun to grumble and is becoming quite distracting. With thoughts of Natriel still in my head, I walk to Thorin and ask if I may have something small to eat. He nods his head and I go off to find the bag of food. It still sits by the burnt-out fire and I reach into, finding a stale piece of bread to gnaw on. I sit down again, with my back against one of the large rock walls, and bite into the bread. My thoughts return to my family, both living and dead.

After Natriel's death, my sleep became plagued by nightmares. I do not remember any of them, save for one, and the dream flashes before my eyes. The big grey Orc stands over my bed, with my unconscious, whimpering form thrashing around in fear and he whispers things into my ear. He tells me that he was glad that he killed my sister, that it gave him pleasure. I began shuddering then as I remember his last words to me. "_Little lamb, you fear runs sweet." _I screamed for my mother when I woke from that dream. I would sob into her shoulder as she comforted me as best she could, though I would not sleep after that. I paced my bedroom for months on end after waking from these dark and twisted dreams.

The bread in my mouth is hard and tough to chew. It is almost comforting to grind my teeth on it as these memories come to the front of my head once again. I just sit there, reminiscing, as the sun makes it's way back down the mountains. It's light makes Long Lake glow luminously and I follow the path with my eyes back to Esgaroth. To the west of that lies Mirkwood, Thranduil's domain. I shiver slightly as I picture his handsome face in my head. He, himself, I am not fond of but his physique I am most definitely attracted to. I lower my gaze as I picture him in nothing more than his crown and I almost sigh at the thought. Biting my lip, I banish the thought and return my gaze to the bread. I place it back into my mouth and continue to chew it.

When I'm done I lift my gaze to the mountain door. It is getting late and Bilbo has not returned. _Should we go in and look for him? What if he's dead? _These thoughts and more run through my mind. I get up with haste and make my way over to the door. Peaking inside it, I only see a tunnel that leads into the mountain. Nothing stirs and I hear no sound. Bilbo should be out by now and I decide to go in and look for him. Just as I take my first step, I feel someone grip my forearm. I turn to see Thorin.

"Where do you think you're going, elf?" He asks me. I crease my brows at his tone.

"Bilbo has not returned and I wish to go look for him." I reply, yanking my arm from his grasp. I frown at him. "What has gotten into you? Do you not fear for him as well?"

"If he is dead, then there is nothing we can do." Throin states neutrally.

"How about retrieving his body and paying him the respect that you would do for anyone else." I retort. "I have been with this company for two days yet you, Thorin Oakenshield, already claim that I am as much apart of your kin as any of your fellow dwarves. If I have your respect after two days then Master Baggins should have double what I have earned."

I begin to walk forward again and Thorin grabs me again. I twist him around and push him against the wall, dragging his arm up his back. I hear him grunt and I pull harder. "Do it again, Oakenshield, and I will break your arm. That, for me, will not be a hardship." I release him and turn him back around. "There is worse I can do." With that, I turn and walk through the door.

"Nadriel, get back here right now!" Thorin angrily whispers to me from the door. I turn to him and smile.

"If you want me, Master Dwarf, come and get me." I reply quietly and continue walking on. No one pursues me.

The tunnel is long and leads me down stairs, _many_ cases of stairs. As I get lower and lower, the temperature becomes warmer. I probably should've left my coat behind with the dwarves. Probably also wasn't smart to leave all my weapons up there as well. Oh, well.

I reach the bottom of the last stair case and I peak my head out cautiously. In front of my is a treasury of gold, silver and jewels. Forgetting caution, I step out of the shadows and turn my gaze upon it. Mounds of gold coins are piled high with glints and colourful flashes of jewels. It is truly dazzling. I take a step forward as something bangs into me, pushing my body back into the shadows. I gasp and roll the force off me.

I get up, ready to face my attacker when I see it is Bilbo with a panicked expression on his face. He grabs my arm, propelling me forward, forcing me to run. "What's wrong?" I ask Bilbo.

"We need to move. Smaug is preparing to leave. He's going to destroy Lake Town." He puffs as we race up the stairs in a flurry. "He will see the dwarves if they do not move inside."

"But isn't that walking into the lion's den?" I ask. "What if he comes back?"

"Then we will have to be quiet..." Bilbo trails off. "... and find another way to defeat him."

"I find the probability of winning this very low if he should return."

Bilbo runs behind me, keeping up with my pace. I find it astounding that he is able to keep up with me seeing as I have longer legs, but never the less he is constantly on my tail. We reach the door and I see Thorin has an expression on his face that I can not name. Bilbo steps in front of me.

"We need to get inside." He pants. "The dragon... he's leaving and he will surly see us if we stay out here."

"We do not need to go in the mountain. We have weapons." Dwalin says and I stare at him in amazement. I look for sarcasm on features. Nothing.

"You're serious?" I ask him in confusion. "I have seen better weapons in my years and not even they would be able to harm a dragon, yet you, a dwarf who has most likely forged blades, thinks that these less-than-worthy swords and arrows with be able to take down a huge dragon? If you believe your own words you must be mad!"

"We must be hasty!" Bilbo urges the dwarves. There is a bang and a roar.

"I don't know about you but I'm going into that mountain whether you come or not." With that I turn and walk back into the mountain just ahead of the door. I look back at the dwarves and see them racing to pick up the bags of food and clothing. They run into the mountain, one by one, with Thorin softly yelling at them to be quick.

Balin and Dwalin come in last. Tossing theirs bags down they turn to the door and push it closed with a bang of conclusion. The dwarves pant and Bilbo slumps against the wall. I do the same and close my eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

***sighs* whew, well that took awhile. Please bare in mind, in terms of spelling, that I am Australian and will not be using the American version of the English language. **

_Dîn= _silence

_Thaurerea=_ abominable ones.

**On another note, I do not know elvish at all so I've been using translation websites. The language I'm using is Sindarin. If you would like to correct me on anything, please message me. I really would appreciate it. I wish you all the best weekend from Down Under!**


	5. The Wrath of the Dragon

**As I said in the last chapter, these chapters will now be shorter. In comparison to the other parts of the story, this chapter has been halved at least twice in the word count. Hopefully it won't hurt your eyes so much. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Just as everything has begun to settle down, there was another bang and a loud roar coming from just outside of the door. My breath caught as the flap of wings sounded and I clenched my fists in anxiety. Closing my eyes, I breathe deeply and slowly relax my tense muscles. When I open them, I see Thorin staring at me with a neutral expression on his face.

"Get up." He orders me and takes a few steps forward.

"Why?" I ask.

"Get up." He repeats. Rolling my eyes and sighing, I get to my feet, crossing my arms over my chest. Thorin eyes me for a moment. "Remove your coat." His tone is challenging.

"Why?" I ask again and the answer dawns on me. "You think I took something from that huge hoard of gold down stairs? Do you not trust me?" I am almost disappointed in myself that he feels this way about me. "I have no intention of stealing from you. With gold brings greed and with greed brings madness, or have you learned nothing from your grandfather?"

"I am not him." Thorin growls.

"Yet you still worry about your treasure." I retort. "Not all treasure is silver and gold, Thorin Oakenshield. If you do not see that I fear for you and your mind."

The dwarves are silent, listening intently to our conversation. "I do not say these things to you out of spite nor malice nor hate. I say this to you out of worry, for you and your kingdom. But if it makes you feel any better..." Trailing off, I remove my coat and toss it at him. "What comes next?"

"Raise your hands above your head and jump."

"She didn't take anything-" Bilbo interrupts but gets cut off by Thorin's brooding stare. He turns back to me and nods his head expectantly. Raising my hands, my shirt rides up and I jump a few times.

"Now that you do not hear the clang of coins in my pocket, may I sit down?" I question Thorin in annoyance. He nods his head. "I ask you this, Thorin, how did your grandfather treat you and your father when his madness was set into place? Did he care for you the same way, or was his first priority protecting his hoard? Because if it is the latter, I fear for you... greatly, I might add." I kneel in front of him so we are the same height. "Wealth makes things easier. Life is not meant to be easy so therefore those piles of gold are cursed. It will not bring you happiness, no amount of gold in the world can do that for any man, no matter what he tells himself at night to help him sleep." I say to him. "Remember my words, Master Dwarf. They will be the wisest you will ever hear."

"I am not my grandfather." Thorin repeats.

"Do you not accept my words because of your pride? Or perhaps because I am an elf? Or perhaps because I am a woman?" I ask him and sit myself back against a wall.

"All of them." Thorin states simply.

"So if I had a cock, were a dwarf and you had a smaller ego, you would maybe consider my words?" I say, astounded. "You racism and sexism against me and my kind does sadden me though it is only because I expected better from a future king." Getting up from where I sit, I move to walk back down the corridor. "I see I am not welcome here right now so I take my leave for a while."

Walking along the corridor slowly, I descend a case of stairs. I hear the muffled words of the dwarves but take little notice of them as I walk. They become softer as I keep moving anyway. When I get far enough away that I am out of earshot of the dwarves, I seat myself against a wall and close my eyes. I go over Thorin's word again in my head. I have heard many things said against myself and my kind but not from someone who has suffered some much loss... nor with someone with so much pride.

_That will be the end of him, _I think grimly.

Closing my eyes, I nod off to sleep for a few hours. It isn't the most comfortable position and I think I may have fallen onto my side during the time that I was in slumber. No dreams enter my unconscious mind but my sleep was uneasy. I wake up, hours later, feeling restless and grumpy. No one has come down to see where I am so I stay there for a little while longer.

After my debate on whether to go back at all, I decide that I must seeing as the dwarves have the food and my weapons. I take my time walking back to where the dwarves are. I do not wish to hurry anyway right now. My steps are sluggish and my feet drag. I breathe slowly and deeply. With my body lagging I make it back to the dwarves slowly.

When I do reach them, no one bids me hello but that may have been because everyone was asleep. There is no one watching and the dwarves snoring reaches my ears loud and clear. I sit myself down against the wall and huff. I throw my hands over my eyes, my thoughts running riots inside my head. They are not even relevant but each of them seems to hold a problem I have yet to solve. I tip my head back, sighing tiredly. The sound turns into a yawn and a warm flush moves through my body.

The dwarves do not stir for many more hours and I stay awake until I hear Balin wake. He groans softly and sits up. "The dragon hasn't returned." I whisper to him once he meets my gaze. "Nothing has stirred and I do not think a dragon, fresh from victory, would be quiet."

"How long has it been since we've slept, milady?"

"Quite a few hours." I tell him. "I didn't think it would be a good idea to wake you all. It has been a tiring trek up this mountain and stress is running high." I lower my gaze. "How long was I gone?"

"About two or three hours, milady." Balin says. "We thought you may have wanted some privacy, so we left you."

"I left because I thought that I was being disrespectful, not just to your future king but to dwarves in general." I admit. "I like solitude. It is peaceful. Gives me time to think things over or to not think at all. In this case, I slept." I pause. "I meant what I said before, though. I have not intention to steal from any of you. It is your treasure and I do not wish for any of it. I did not mean to say anything against Thorin."

"You worry far too much, milady." Balin tells me.

"So I've been told." I reply. "It is not intentional. I do not think I can stop myself from feeling anxiety."

"For us?"

"For anyone." I admit. "It is a funny feeling. Not good but not bad. 'Off-putting' is the best words I can describe it as."

Further away, I hear screams and I gasp, immediately getting to my feet. I walk forward and put my ear to the door. The sounds are not close by, not at all.

"What is it?" Balin asks.

"Screams." I state grimly. "Though they are not physically pained screams. More like... mourning." My brows crease_. _"If there are people mourning, then..." I turn to Balin. "...he is defeated. He would not have left people alive. He is not that clumsy." Balin lets out a joyous cry, clapping his hands together. I smile at him and watch happiness bloom on his face.

He jumps over to Thorin's sleeping form, shaking him wildly. Thorin groans and curses Balin for waking him but Balin keeps on yelling at him.

"Lad, he's defeated! Smaug the Stupendous is dead!" Thorin's eyes open with a start and he gets to his feet as quick as lightening. A skeptical look breaks out over his face as he looks over me_. _I begin to fear what I might see outside of this corridor.

"You do not seem excited, Master Dwarf." I frown at him. "Go down and claim your mountain for all it's worth." With this, Thorin nudges Fili and Kili, rousing them from their slumbers.

"Get up." He orders them and they do almost instantly. "Wake the others." I see joy in his eyes now, unbridled happiness and the excitement of a young boy.

"Is there a way to open the door again from the inside?" I ask Thorin.

"Try pushing it, love." Love? I crease my brow at him but to not question it now that I see him this happy. He is almost jumping off the walls.

I turn back to the door and push at it. The stone opens easily and I take a step out. Looking out the door, all I see is the rock wall opposite. Taking another step out, I turn and look towards Long Lake...

... And I almost have to clutch the wall for support at what my eyes are witnessing. I place my hand over my mouth as I see Esgaroth burning. Small splashes form on the edges of Long Lake. People are jumping into the water trying to get away from the dragon fire. I almost fall into a heap when I think of all the people burning to death. I still hear women screaming for their loved ones. The sound reaches my elf-ears and I fight the urge to be sick. _Desolation. _

"Lass?" I hear Balin say behind me. "What is it?"

"A price has been paid for your mountain." I gulp. "A hefty fine." The burning houses of Esgaroth glow luminously into the night and I see sparks flying into the sky. It is twistingly beautiful, the colour of the fire and the orchestra of screams. I sniff at my thoughts and turn back to the door, hurrying through it.

The dwarves do not gather the food bags - simply their weapons - and rush down the corridor. They all cry happily but in their voices all I hear are screams. _Do not think about it. Be happy for them. _But how can I be happy for them when I've what they've brought down onto the people of Lake Town. _"Dragon fire and ruin. That is what you will bring upon us!" _Bard had shouted to his people and he had been right. That is all the dwarves have brought down onto their heads.

The dwarves yell joyously and make it down the stairs. Thorin gets to the bottom of the stairs first and lets out a sigh as he sets his eyes upon his long lost treasure. The dwarves stop one by one as they see it too. I stop last and stand behind the dwarves, gazing upon the treasure. "Ok, I admit I want all this but the only reason is so I could swimming in it. Which I am very much fighting the urge to do." I sigh. "One other question, how do we get down to the bottom of it?"

"We walk." Throin says. "Or wade." I gaze out upon the treasure and spot a platter.

"I have a better idea." I say. I push in front of him and bolt down the stairs. I jump onto the gold and sink slightly. Walking out to the gold platter, I grab it and return to the top of the stairs. "Let's hope this works." I mumble just as I jump off the platform.

The dwarves gasp and try to grab me but I'm out of their reach. While I'm in the air, I place the platter under my feet and land with a thump. _Why walk when you can surf? _My mind laughs. I speed down the gold and yell out in a fit of laughter. Air rushes through my hair and I bank to the left, avoiding a pillar. I scream joyously and jump with the platter over golden cups and jewels as I cry out in happiness. Fits of laughter rake over my body as I surf the mounds of treasure. Just before the bottom, I hit something and stumble off the plate. I tumble to the hard ground beneath gold and cover my face, laughing. I lie on my back as my body trembles with exhilaration and adrenaline.

I get up slowly and shakily. I feel bits of cold metal on my skin and I jump up and down. A few coins fall out of my shirt and onto the floor. I feel some in my boots and I remove the to pick out the one or two that got stuck in there. I look back up to the dwarves. "Why are you still up there? Come on, before the day is old." I walk to the wall close by and lean on it as the dwarves slowly make their way down by foot.

"I don't see why you didn't just grab a plate and ride down." I say to them as they make it to me, puffing. "Far quicker if you ask me." Thorin grunts and moves towards the doors. They are quite large, made of oak and lacquered. He pushes them open and strides confidently through them and onwards. "What is he looking for?"

"The balcony." Dwalin says to me before following close behind Thorin.

"Should I come as well?" I ask Balin. He smiles at me and nods.

"I need to send word to Dain of the Iron Hills." Balin tells me before hurrying off to send his letter. I look toward Fili and he begins to walk by my side.

"Something bothers you, milady." He observes.

"There's a storm coming. Nothing good will come from you retaking your mountain, at least for a while." I say and begin to walk faster. "Word of Smaug's firestorm in Esgaroth will spread quickly. I would prepare yourself for battle if I were you."

"Battle?" Bofur questions.

"You think King Thranduil will sit idly by when he hears of this? Or that the men of Esgaroth will not retaliate? Not to mention everyone else in Middle-Earth that you dwarves have managed to piss off during your quest." I pick up my pace to the point where the dwarves have to jog to keep up with me. "Battle is upon you, my friends, and I would be preparing yourselves for the worst."

* * *

**Wasn't that a change of pace. The next chapter will include the Battle of the Five Armies so excuse this 'fill in' chapter, as boring as it was. I'm not sure if any of you have connected with Nadriel at all but if you have then the next chapter may sadden you a little. **

**No Elvish in this chapter so I bid you all good night from Australia. **


	6. Preparing for Battle

**Note that it says _preparing _for battle. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

The message that Balin sent must've reached it's destination quickly because within a day, five hundred dwarvish soldiers were marching upon Erebor. Some looked extraordinarily old while others looked quite youthful. On their body's, armour was set and by their hips, swords lay.

"Do you have kin in this small army, Master Dwarf?" I ask Balin as I lean against the balcony railing, staring out at the marching masses of dwarves. Balin looks up at me.

"Yes, milady." He says. "A few of my family members chose to march upon our great mountain."

"I think I should stay quiet for a little while." I say to Balin. "You accept me but I do not think your fellow dwarves will. I am preparing myself for the worst of their criticism." I turn my gaze to Mirkwood.

"What bothers you, milady?" Balin asks me. I frown.

"I believe I will be forever in your debt for taking me with you, Lord Balin." I confess to him. "I think to myself what may have happened if you were to have left me behind in the Mirkwood Forest. There is nothing I can do to repay that."

"Milady, we all saw how you would've been treated if you were to be left there." Balin informs me and I smile. "If you were my sister or my daughter I would never leave you in there to rot. We all saw this and decided that it would be like sentencing you to death if we were to leave you. Fili was the one who fought for your freedom the most." There's silence for a moment. "He fancies you very much, Nadriel."

"I do not believe his uncle would allow him to have any kind of relations with me." I say to Balin with a grim expression. "He is the heir of Durin. I know of heirs and what they are meant to fulfil. His uncle expects a son, a _dwarvish _son, to take the throne after he is dead. Plus, I do not wish to damage his reputation amongst his people. It would be selfish and unfair for him to have to live with that."

"Love is selfish, milady." Balin says to me. "It does as it pleases and does not care for bloodlines."

"I fear that I do not return his feelings." I admit. "And even if I did, he is far too good for me."

"Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself, milady?" Balin questions. "You have as much right to a prince as any other woman."

"I do not hate anyone more than I hate myself." I confess. "I have been like this since my sister's death. I very easily believe what people say about me, their judgement of me."

"Do you truly believe what they say about you?"

"No, but I believe their words because I believe that I deserve their judgment." I say. "It is a hard concept to understand. I, myself, get confused by it sometimes."

Silence ensues and I chuckle to myself as a silly thought comes to mind. Balin looks up at me.

"What is is, milady?" He asks. I turn my gaze down at him.

"I am just picturing what a half-dwarf, half-elf would look like." I respond. "Would they be short or tall? Would it be just an elf with facial hair? Would it be a dwarf with elvish hair and no beard? I do not know. It is strange thought."

"That it is, milady." Balin replies. "I have never seen one, so I cannot answer your question."

"I would not think that they exist with our race's little feud."

"I think you are quite right, milady."

"I do not see why elves would pick a fight with dwarves." I say. "They have the best traits. They are loyal, kind, determined, jolly, hearty, can hold their liquor and have very nice beards." Balin chuckles at this. "It is funny, I like that elvish men are clean shaven and don't possess the ability to grow facial hair but I like dwarvish beards. There's something undoubtedly masculine about them." I begin to laugh softly at my words. "Something sexy."

"I do not think I have heard such words ever leave a lady's mouth." Balin chuckles.

"I'm full of surprises." I say and lean forward onto the barrier.

"I'm sure you are." Someone behind us says. I gasp and turn to see Fili standing with his brother behind Balin and I. "Who knows what dwells underneath that lovely exterior."

"A whole lot of blood and organs." I answer. "Plus a very large amount of sex appeal." I wink at Fili.

"I do very much like your boldness, milady." Kili says.

"Ok, firstly, not a lady. Most definitely not a lady, so if I hear 'milady' one more time I will throttle whoever says it." I say exasperatedly. "Nadriel is my name so use it." The brothers chuckle at my small outburst and look at each other.

"We came up here for a reason." Fili says as he turns to Balin. "Uncle has asked you to join him at the front doors." I look at them both. "You are welcome to come as well, Nadriel."

"I believe Judgement Day is upon me, my friends. And I mean this quite literally. I'm about to face the judgment of five hundred dwarves." Fili smiles at me. "What am I waiting for? Onwards."

The walk down to the door is a long one, full of confusing twists and turns. "Now that I have seen the insides of your great mountain, I do not believe your uncle when he said he never got lost in it." Kili chuckles at this and continues walking. He almost skips merrily through the halls. "Apart from the obvious, what has gotten your brother in such a fine mood?" I whisper to Fili.

"I do not know." He admits. "I do not believe I have seen my brother so happy before."

When we get to the front doors, I see Thorin and Dwalin standing, awaiting for the dwarves reach the open doors. Both turn to see our arrival but neither smile. Thorin almost looks disappointed to see me.

"I would prepare yourself, milady." Dwalin says to me.

"Please, no more formalities. Nadriel is fine." I answer back. "If I may ask, what should I expect from five hundred dwarfs?"

"Noise." Thorin answers gruffly. "For you, their judgement. They will ridicule you. They will try to embarrass you. Do not let them get to you, Nadriel."

"I don't plan on it."

Five minutes later, dwarves begin arriving in their marching forms. They greet Thorin and the others happily, congratulating their future king on his victory over the dragon, slapping his back and saying that they would all drink to him tonight.

Then their eyes set on me.

I feel myself gulp as, who I can only assume to be Dain, looks me up and down, scrutinising me.

"Why is there an elf in your presence, Thorin?" Dain asks him. "Let alone a female one."

"Excuse you." I say, anger flaring in my veins. "Just because I do not possess what you have in your pants doesn't make me any less worthy of being in his presence."

"You are unlike any elf I have had the _pleasure _of conversing with." Dain mocks me.

"Then you have not been talking to the right elves." I answer.

"_Nor_ have I met someone so bold." Dain looks me up and down. "_And_ without a cock." He watches me, waiting for something. "You do not recoil at my words, elf."

"Your words do not disgust me, dwarf." I retort. "You believe because I am an elf and am female I cannot handle your vulgarity?"

"Oh no, not at all, elf." Dain says, holding onto the hilt of his sword. "I also do not believe you can form it on your tongue."

"Would you like me to try, dwarf? I would be all but happy to prove you wrong." Dain smiles at me.

"Do you think proving me wrong will lift my opinion of you?" He asks me.

"No, but it may just damage your ego enough for you to not see my kind in your single-minded state." I say, running my eyes over his arrogant face. "Plus, it may wipe that sneer off your lips."

"Hold your tongue, girl."

"Do not tell what to do, boy." I spit. "Believe me when I say it will not end well for you."

"I can vouch for that." Thorin says to Dain. "I would not even try."

"A woman is no good if she cannot keep her temper in check and her mouth shut." Dain says and looks directly at me.

"Say that again, dwarf." I snarl. "I dare you." I do hope the expression on my face is one of murder because right now I am fighting the urge to slit his throat. I feel for my sword at my side, clutching at it's hilt. "Do you not have the courage to speak insult to me, dwarf?"

"Oh, milady, I have many that are forming on my tongue."

"Yet I do not hear them."

"You are a little girl." Dain taunts me. "I do not wish to make you cry."

"Many have tried to bring the water to my eyes. All have failed." I say but Dain does not reply. "I have asked you to insult me, dwarf, and I expect a good one."

"Do not order me to speak, whore." Dain seethes.

"If you are allowed to indulge yourself in a woman then why can I not do the same with a man?" I question. "And please, I have heard far worse. If 'whore' is all you have the courage to call me then I do not know what to think. I can insult myself better than you can."

"Enough!" Thorin booms. "Nadriel, shut your mouth. Dain, you do the same with yours." He looks towards the other dwarves. "Nadriel has helped my company greatly over the past couple of days. Do not shame her for she has as much right to stand in my halls as any of you."

Thorin continues to talk to the dwarves of the Iron Hills and I turn to Fili. I lean down and whisper in his ear: "I take my leave now. I will be where you found me." With that I turn my back and walk away, ignoring the stares that seer into my back. My walk is one of anger. I move quickly, eventually finding the balcony I was standing at before.

I breathe deeply, trying to calm the anger speeding through my heart. I beat my fist against the railing multiple times before I straighten up and begin to pace, cursing Dain in every possible way. I growl under my breath when I hear someone clear their throat from behind me. I close my eyes and turn angrily to them. "What?!" Opening my closed lids, I see that it is Fili. Immediately, I feel an apology form on my lips. Fili just shrugs it off.

"Uncle sent me after you, Nadriel." He tells me.

"I do not believe it would be wise to be around right now, Fili." I grumble.

"You're angry." He observes.

"You got me." I say sarcastically.

"Come with me." Fili says and holds out his arm, beckoning me to move forward. I sigh and move to his side. He walks quickly, going down many flights of stairs.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"To relieve some of your angst." Fili states to me simply. _Wait, does he mean...?_ No, he can't.

When we reach the bottom of some more stairs and turn a corner I realise that it is not what I had originally thought. In front of me is an arena. That is the best way I can describe it. What lies before me is a large dirt ring. Dummies are lined up on one of the walls, many with large puncture holes in their chests. "I challenge you to a duel." Fili grins up at me and takes out his sword, pointing it at me.

"Challenge accepted." I bare my sword to him as we step into the arena. "Do not blame me for your defeat."

"I wouldn't dream of it seeing as I'm the one whose is going to have the victory."

"Oh, how I wish to prove you wrong."

Fili and I circle each other, waiting for the other to go on the offensive. I makes the first move. I swing out and my sword clashes with Fili's. He swings away, making me step back. Fili moves forward then, his sword flying up and hitting mine. I use my dominant strength to my advantage and push forwards, making Fili stumble though he does not fall. He regains composure quickly but he become's defensive, blocking my blows easily but not returning them.

I swing with as much force as I can but it is never enough for Fili to be knocked off his feet or make him loose the grip around his sword. I try hard to make him go on the offensive but he will not shift his tactics. I feel much better when people try to attack _me _and not the other way around.

Finally, _finally, _I break through his defence. Fili's grip loosens and it is all I need to disarm him. His sword flies from his hand and I point mine at his chest. Fili raises his arms.

"I yield." He says and I bring my blade back into it's sheath.

"I still do not feel any better." I grumble and walk to my bow and arrows that I discarded before I stepped into the arena. Picking the up, I take an arrow and string my bow, aiming at one of the dummies in the corner. It is a frighteningly easy shot and I get it with no second thought.

I'm just about to ready another arrow when Kili bounds down the stairs with a horrified look on his face. I look at him, puzzled, as he pants.

"You had better come, Nadriel." He puffs and gestures to me desperately. I look to Fili for a second before turning my gaze back to Kili and running up the stairs, the brothers following close behind me.

"What's wrong?" I hear Fili ask Kili.

"Something bad, brother." Kili responds and runs up ahead of me, grabbing my arm in the process, dragging me along as quickly as possible.

Kili leads me to the balcony that I had been standing on beforehand. A whole crowd has formed there, including Throin and Dain. I slow my pace and steady my breathing, looking over their stone-faced expressions.

"What is it?" I ask Thorin. He just lowers his head and I see Balin nod his head in the direction of the railing. I crease my brow and walk slowly over to it. What I see is nothing I expected.

Standing on the grass in front of the mountain is Thranduil and at his feet is a woman on her knees, though she is not from the Woodland realm. I see the Elvenking sneer up at me and I notice a blade placed at the woman's down-turned neck. "Why does the Elvenking have a knife placed at a woman's throat?" I ask, looking towards Thorin.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Nadriel." I turn back to the Elvenking's shouted words. "I have a surprise for you, my dear." I look back out just as Thranduil yanks the woman's head up. I gasp and my legs become shaky when I recognise the woman as my mother. "You do not let yourself love, Nadriel, so it is very hard to find your... pressure point." I grasp the railing for dear life as I gaze upon my mother's face. "Then I thought, why not go for the person who raised you."

"No." I whisper to myself as I feel my throat begin to clench up.

"I do not wish to hurt her but I will if I have to." Thranduil continues. "I will return her to you if you can convince your King under the Mountain to give me what is rightfully mine. All I wish for is a single box of starlight jewels. They are beautiful and I desire them greatly." At this, I turn to Thorin and set my desperate eyes upon his face.

"Please, I will do anything you wish of me." I beg him. "Just give him what he seeks. I beg of you, please, I'll do anything. I will leave, I will stay, I will go left or right at your order if you do this." I stand in front of him and get to my knees. "Please, Thorin, from the bottom of my heart I ask you to have mercy and give up the box to him."

"Thorin-" Balin begins but Thorin silences him.

"Please, Thorin, I know you do not owe me anything but please, the gold you have is nothing in comparison to one small box of gems." I feel a tear slide down my cheek and my hands clutch together, as if in prayer. "I already owe you for bringing me with you and I cannot pay you back for that, and I know I have no right to ask this of you but, I beg you, look past your pride and give the Elvenking what he desires. I beg you, Thorin. She is all I have left."

"I grow tired of waiting, Nadriel." Thranduil yells up at me. "I feel a lust for blood right now and your mother will do just find to appease that need."

"That's your mother?" I hear Kili exclaim. I turn to look at him and nod. "Uncle, it is one box. It is insignificant compared to your other riches. Do not think irrationally. You are not mad, look beyond your pride and do not be stupid."

Thorin's finger is under my chin, turning my face back to his. I look into his eyes and I see a grim expression on his face. "No, please, Thorin, do not do this." I sob. "Please do not let her die."

"I do not love her and have no emotion towards this whatsoever." Thorin tells me and releases my chin.

"Uncle!" I hear the brothers yell at Thorin. I take no notice and rush forward to the railing. I look out over Thranduil and my mother, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I do not fear death, my child." My mother tells me from below. "I will be with _Ada_ and _Gwathel_ and Eru."

"But I am selfish and I do not want you to go." I respond weakly. "Do not leave me here alone."

"Be strong, child." She tells me. "Do not let weakness take you into it's embrace."

"I take these as your last words together." Thranduil interrupts. "Then I guess I shall not be receiving what I came here for." He looks down at my mother, a sneer on his lips.

"No! Please, don't!" I scream desperately.

"Finally, she begs." Thranduil cackles. "I did not think I would see the day. I am almost tempted to let her go if you come here and get down in your knees in front of me. But, no, not even your desperation is worth that much." I growl at his words. "Can you get me what I want, Nadriel?" I stand, motionless, as I let out a sound I have never made before, almost like a gasp or a wail. "No? That is a pity. I was hoping to not have to do this." With that, Thranduil effortlessly drags the dagger across my mother's throat, quick and clean. I scream and push my body half way over the side, trying to reach out to my mother.

My mother's body is pushed forward by Thranduil and he smirks up at me as she falls onto her front. "Until the next time, my dear." Is all he says before he turns and walks away, back to his army. I cry out in pure agony and tears run down my face shamelessly. "_Nana." _I murmur softly. "_Nana." _My body becomes slack and I slump forward. My knees are weak and I collapse. Crying onto my forearms, my body shakes and I feel frail, like I could break apart at a single touch. "_Nana." _Just as the soft word leaves my mouth, I feel blinding rage flare up inside me. I lift my head and stand, turning to Thorin with my fists clenched at my sides.

_This is his fault_.

"Open your doors, dwarf." I spit at him, my voice wavering slightly. "Open them for me right now or I will have your head." Throin just stands there, stock-still. I growl and rush forward, grabbing onto his pelt, lifting him off the floor. I slam him against one of the pillars and I hear a few dwarves draw their swords. I do the same with mine and place it at Thorin's throat. "Lower your weapons or I will kill your king without a second thought." I look at Thorin, straight in the eyes. "I said, open your doors for me."

"You do not order a king to do anything!" I hear Dain yell.

"He is no more a king then I am. He does not posses the Arkenstone." I shout angrily. "I will say this one last time, open your doors for me and let me go to my mother if you have any love left in your stone-cold heart, mutant." I think 'mutant' may have been a bit harsh but my brain does not register that.

Painfully, Thorin turns his head to Balin and nods his head. I see Balin stare blankly at Thorin, his face betraying no emotion. He walks off after a few moments and I here him yell something in dwarvish. Seconds later, I hear the creaking of the doors opening below me. I remove my sword from Thorin's neck and toss him to the side like a rag doll. "You deserve worse, Thorin Oakenshield." I lift my chin. "I was wrong about you; you are no king. You are full to the brim with pride, ego and madness. I prey for your people."

With that, I run off down the corridor, venturing down multiple flights of stairs until I reach the doors. They are open but only slightly and I rush towards them and out onto the large field. About one hundred meters to the left of me I see my mother's dead form. I feel a sob rise in my throat and I do not even try to swallow it. Sprinting out the doors, my legs do not stop until I reach my mother's body. She lies flat on her front and blood has pooled onto the grass around her.

I kneel down beside her, rolling her form over and lifting her head to my lap. I run my fingers through her dark hair and sob into her. "_Nana." _I weep. "Please come back to me." The sound of my whimpering reaches my ears but I do not stop. Nothing around me moves and I continue to cry. "I hope you find peace with _Adar _and _Gwathel. _Give them my love."

My mother always told me not to seek revenge for someone's wrongs against me - "_the best revenge is to not be like your enemy._" For her, I will not take my anger out on the dwarves. It is my fault as well. I angered the Elvenking to the point where he thought it was necessary to harm someone I love. I do not feel sympathy towards him anymore, just pure, white-hot hatred and rage. The feelings rushing around my insides are extraordinarily dark; they speak of murder and destruction. I will not be that person, no matter how much I wish that I was.

_What do I do with her now? _My mind asks me. _I cannot send her back to Rivendell to mourn her properly without some sort of transportation and I will not leave her here. _My mind rolls itself over. _Perhaps I could burn her and bring her ashes back with me. _The dwarves have forges; I could do it there. _Then I could place her ashes over my father and sister's graves. _It is not the usual mourning ceremony but I do not have many options.

I hear cries coming from over the hill not too far in front of me. _That couldn't be..._ Just as the thought enters my head, I see the first disfigured form of a goblin reaching the top of the hill. To my left, I hear the roars of Orcs and their Wargs. I look to my right and I see the elves of Mirkwood, Thranduil in the front on his elk, awaiting orders. In between the elves and goblins, is a small army of Men. _Retaliation from Esgaroth. _All seem to have descended on the mountain, each army with one enemy: the dwarves.

Hurriedly, I pick up my mother's limp form and run for the Erebor's doors. The dwarves are preparing to close them and I sprint as fast as I possibly can. They halt their actions when they see me and I get through to the doors just before they shut. I pant vigorously and move forward, my mother slung over my shoulder. My eyes are dry now and I do not feel the urge to cry.

I see Balin move forward and help me remove my mother's body from my shoulder. I lay her down on the cold floor and look over her dead face. Her blue are open and stare, visionless, towards the roof. "_Hiro hyn h__î__dh ab wanath." _I kiss her forehead and close my eyes. When I straighten up, I sniff and let out a soft sigh. In the corner, I see Thorin staring emotionlessly at me. He turns his head when I return his gaze.

"Nadriel?" Balin addresses me from below. "What do you wish to do with her?" I look down at him.

"It is not tradition, but I wish to burn her and take her ashes back to Rivendell with me to shed over graves of my other family. It is too far and too much of a burden to cart a body all the way back home." My gaze goes to my mother's pale face. "She will not last that long anyway." My voice is quiet and raw, almost raspy. "I do not wish to stay here much longer. But I will leave after those four other armies outside have disbanded." Balin smiles grimly at me.

"I will see your wishes fulfilled, Nadriel." I nod my head.

"Thank you, Lord Balin." I croak. "I appreciate it." I rub my sore eyes with the butt of my hand and breathe shakily. "I will fight with you. If I live or die, I just hope we will be equal, that my debt to you has been paid. That is my last request." Balin nods

"I'll send for the forges to be heated up." He tells me. "Would you like to be there when she is burned?" I nod mutely, not trusting my voice not to break or quiver.

I wait by my mother's side until a few more dwarves come down with a cart. Lifting her up carefully, the dwarves place my mother onto it and wheel her away. I follow them with Balin by my side. I sniff quietly and wipe my eyes before more tears can form. The only thing I wish to do right now is break down, fall in on myself and die. My body feels as though it could crumble at any moment and I am tempted to let it. I have not felt pain like this in centuries and it hurts more than someone physically stabbing me with a knife.

I zone out, Balin grabbing my arm more then once to steady me, as my thoughts begin to fly away and emptiness setting in. The dwarves lift the cart as we descend some stairs.

"Is it wrong of me not to feel anything but hollow, Lord Balin?"

"I do not know, Nadriel." He admits. "Does it feel wrong?"

"I do not feel anything."

We reach the forges, deep inside the mountain, and the dwarves set to the task of heating them up. A tray has been placed under my mother's body so that it will catch her ashes. Once the fire is hot enough, I say a prayer in elvish, wishing my mother's spirit into peace and warmth. I pray to Eru to give her a home with my father and sister. I send my love to them and bid my mother a final goodbye.

* * *

**Another chapter down. **

**Elvish translations:**

_Nana - _Mother

_Gwathel - _Sister

_Ada - _Father

**Have a great weekend from Down Under!**


	7. Open the Doors

**Chapter 7, here we go. This chapter is going to include the Battle of the Five Armies, so please enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

"I know that there are four large armies outside but there wouldn't be a place I could have some privacy for a few minutes, is there?" I ask Balin as I carry a casket in my arms. My mother's ashes. My stomach rolls over itself as I think this. _My mother is dead. _She's not coming back and that's the really strange thing. It is not the fact that she is dead that saddens me... It is the fact that I won't see her again. I do not fear death, neither did my mother, and I understand where she was coming from.

"Just down the hall, Nadriel." Balin answers me and points out the way. "There are a few empty bedrooms. None will be in use for a while so no one will bother you."

"Thank you, Lord Balin." I rasp, my throat raw.

"I truly am very sorry." He says to me softly. I smile weakly at him and walk down the hall on shaky legs. I open the first door I come to. Walking in, I see a bed, some dusty shelves and an unlit hearth. Beside the bed is a small table.

I stride over to it at a slow pace and set the casket down atop the wood. I just stand there for a few moments, feeling my throat clench up and my breathing becoming shaky. Kneeling in front of the table, I close my eyes, banishing thought as the reality begins to set in. A silent tear slides down my cheek but I do not wipe it away.

"I wish you happiness in death, _Nana._" I whisper as I clutch the edge of the table. "Find _Ada _and_ Gwathel _for me. Tell them I love them with all my heart and wish them joy with Eru." My legs lift and I straighten up. "I will not let weakness take me, _Nana. _I will not let it take me."

With that, I turn and head for the door, leaving the ashes where they sit. I will collect them when this is over. The tears that have slid down my cheeks drip onto my chin and I refuse them to wipe them away. I find the staircase again and ascend it with speed. When I reach the top, I stride down the hallway and make it back to the balcony. Balin has made it back, too, and stands with Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bofur and Bilbo. They lower their heads when they see me. Dain is there, as well, with Thorin next to him.

"You all stand still when there is a battle ahead of you." I sniff, trying to sound strong. "Seeing as I am apart of this, what are we going to do about this not-so-little problem?"

"You do not have to-" Thorin begins and I turn to him.

"I was not asking your permission to fight along side you and your kin." I say neutrally. "I will not be staying after this and I do not believe I will see any of you again but I do not leave a debt unpaid. I owe you, Thorin, as much as I hate to say it and I will be damned if you refuse me."

"I will not fight along side an elf." Dain spits in outrage and I snarl at him. Taking a few steps towards him and I grab his coat, hoisting him up and slamming his body against the balcony railing.

"You listen to me, you pathetic excuse of a man." I spit at him. "I do not know if you have noticed but your numbers are but five hundred. You are facing four armies out there with twenty times your man-power." I push him harder. "I know of war; I know of it's destruction and believe me when I tell you this, you will all be dead if you do not think this through. I have suffered enough at the hands of petty, little men like you." Turing around, I throw Dain onto the balcony floor. "I have lived far longer then you ever have and ever will, little boy. I have fought in more wars then you can imagine. Do not doubt my strength nor my rage." I take a few steps forward. "I do not like you, dwarf. The sight of you disgusts me and I am sick, _absolutely_ _sick_, of you doubting my abilities." I stalk Dain, rage gushing out of my mouth. "When I say I will fight with you, you will _not _question it. If I say Thorin is not a king, you will _not_ question it. If I say you are nothing more than a frighten infant, then you will _not_ question it. Do not play the high-and-mighty game with me. Do not even_ try_ to belittle me because I will have you on your knees begging me for mercy as I cut off your fat, stubby fingers one by one." My voice raises, becoming louder and angrier. "You are at war, you repulsive prick! Get up off the ground and heed my words!"

Dain stumbles to my feet. "You are weak. If you cannot accept me then you will loose this battle. Each one of those armies wants something different. The Orcs want your _king's _head; the goblins want revenge for the death of the Great Goblin; the men of Lake Town want compensation for their losses and the Elvenking wants what my mother's life wasn't even worth to you." I turn to Thorin. "You have brought down more than an inferno onto your people. Dragon fire would be a mercy right now, I hope you realise this."

I walk back to the balcony railing, looking out at the field and the four armies. "The Elvenking and the men of Lake Town will not fight you if they can help it because they know that if they do, they will not get what they seek. I will not fight against my own kind, especially not when I am on your side. The Orcs are eager to see your head on a spike, Thorin, and they will attack first. The goblins will not side with them because Orcs do not bargain and they will receive nothing if the Orcs succeed in killing you all." My eyes go to the men of Lake Town. "I suggest you find an alliance with Bard's people. Thranduil will not be an ally to you, no matter what he speaks of. If he offers you help in exchange for those gems and you accept Thorin..." I turn around and face him. "I will come into you bed one night and I will tie you up there. I will then _slowly_ torture you until you _beg_ for death to take you. I will withhold it from you and wait until your pain is at it's highest and even then I will not give you death. I am going to take the utmost pleasure in hearing you scream and beg for mercy. When I have incentive, I am _not_ merciful and I will not _be _merciful, _not_ to you."

"I do not doubt-" Thorin begins.

"Did I ask you to speak?" I yell at him and Thorin shakes is head. "Then hold your tongue."

I return to the balcony railing. "You need to provoke the Orcs into attack. Send out a small number of your forces to lurer them in, close enough to strike them down with arrows that come from up here. Lower their numbers enough so that it is a fair playing field. Then, and only then, will you send out the main force of your troops. The goblins will follow suit with the Orcs. They are not leaders and will not attack unless they see the superior force doing so." I turn back to the dwarves, looking at each of them. "I am sure you have all heard the tactic _the art of the tease, _though perhaps not in this context. You may see it when a woman is trying to lure you into her bed. Play it like she would, attract then strike, like the skilled snake she is." I say. "Today, you are women. Go out there and draw in your prize before throwing it away. You will become bolder each time and go out further before retreating to safety."

"But they will realise our tactics soon enough." Balin argues and I nod my head.

"Yes, but you shoot when they are close enough to us and far enough away from their base." I explain. "The closer they are, the less energy it takes to put an arrow through them. This mountain is a stronghold against almost anything. The only way in or out is through the front door and those are large and heavy; they will not easily open. And by the time the Orcs have realised what is going on, they will have paused and begun retreating. In that time, more shots will be fired and there goes their front line. You do not stop firing until they are out of range; this will only work if you do not stop." The dwarves look at me blankly. "Oh my goodness, let me make this simpler for you. Think of this tactic as sex. I'm sure you _all_ understand that. When you are with a woman and she is close to falling apart beneath your hands, do you stop? No, you keep going until she is screaming out in pleasure. That is what you are going to here, just less pleasurable and far messier. You will not stop firing arrows until those Orcs are most definitely out of range. Like with a woman, you keep going until she is screaming, though this time those Orcs are your moaning maiden and the arrow is your cock. Put it to good use, boys, and by Eru if you don't." I turn to Dain. "As much as I hate to say this to you, I need your help. Ready around seventy-five of your five hundred soldiers and have them ready to step out onto the field. And I need one hundred of your best archers." I look to Kili. "You will be among them, Kili."

"I would be honoured." He bows to me.

"Who said you were in charge?" Dain exclaims. I turn and smile at him.

"I did." I state. "Do you have a problem with that?" I see Dain clench his jaw and he balls his fists at his side.

"No." He grinds out.

"Good." I say and smile. "Will you be up here or down with me?"

"You're going to the front line?" Fili exclaims. I nod my head.

"It is my plan. If it goes wrong, which I highly doubt, I should be the one to go down with the ship. Isn't that what leaders do? Accept defeat and death with grace?" I begin to pace. "Seeing as my whole family has ascended into the unknown I have an odd urge to follow them though not enough to actual go through with anything myself. At least out there I have some kind of chance of being stabbed by a blade without having to feel betrayal or sadness. It'll be unexpected, casual. Out there, I'm just another solider. I am not different to any of my fellow warriors. I am but an obstacle." I look out at the sky. "I will not show weakness and neither will any of you. If I can embrace the prospect of death with open arms then so will all of you. I do not wish darkness upon any of you nor will I ever." I turn back around and address the dwarves and hobbit. "Let's get this over with. I want to get this finished. May you all live through this."

I begin to walk away before I stop and look back at Dain. "I've decided that you are with me, dwarf. You are going to be apart of the elf's group." I turn my gaze to Dwalin. "You are going to command the other soldiers left for the larger strike. Do you think you can do that?"

"Aye, lass." He nods his head. "I would be honoured." I look to Balin and Fili.

"You two, I am trusting your judgement. When you think they are close enough to the doors and far enough from their base then you fire. Do not stop unless you feel the absolute need to do so. Try not to be seen. Do you understand?" They both nod. I turn to Thorin. "Send word to your best archers. You will need them. I want them out on this balcony and any other place with a good vantage point. When you have done that you are to head down to the doors and join the larger group with Dwalin. You are second in command. Do not disappoint me, Thorin Oakenshield." I turn and walk away.

Dwalin walks by my side as we descend the stairs. He looks up at me and I smile slightly down at him. We make it to the bottom of the stairs and before me are around two hundred dwarves. I stand there for a moment, waiting.

"Give it to them, lass." Dwalin murmurs to me and I take a step forward.

"Who are you best warriors?" I shout and the dwarves stay silent. "Your lives and the lives of your kin depend on your answer."

"We do not take orders from an elf." I hear someone yell in response.

"You do now." My voice raises and Dwalin steps up beside me.

"Listen to her, for she is the one who has come up with the plan." Dwalin's rough voice rings around the room and yet the dwarves still do not move. Dain steps forward then.

"You will take orders from me and right now I order you to take them from her." His voice is low and I know he's not happy about me being in charge.

"I will ask you this again," I yell out. "Who are you best warriors?" The dwarves begin to murmur before around a quarter of them step forward. "Great, fifty. I need another twenty five. Any will do." Another sufficient number of dwarves step forward. "Stand over there." I point to my left and address the other dwarves. "You all will stay here under Lord Dwalin's command. You will obey him and when I give him the word you will charge, though not just yet." I turn to Dwalin. "Keep them in check and round up the other three hundred dwarves. Now." He nods and begins to form the remaining dwarves into a group.

Walking over to my warriors and I address them. They look me up and down and do not look happy about my authority. "This is going to be a bit different from other battles you may have entered into. You have to listen very carefully." I go over my plan and the dwarves stand silently as I explain what we are going to do. None of them seem... pleased about with what I have in mind but they get into a battle formation and ready themselves at the door, swords drawn and shields up.

Just as I'm about to order the doors to be opened, I hear my name being called. Turning around, I see Fili. "Get back to your post." I shout at him, though not angrily.

"I am sorry, Nadriel, I just..." He trails off as I walk to him and kneel down.

"What is it?" I ask him with a frown on my lips. "Do you not wish to command the archers with Lord Balin?" Fili shakes his head and fiddles with his fingers.

"Just..." He begins. "Before you go I-" he does not finish and he yanks my head forward and places his lips on mine. At first, I do not know what to think. _Do I respond? Would that be leading him on? I don't want to do that._ It is sad that I do not feel the same as him. I decide to pull back and stand up.

"Fili, I-" I begin and he silences me with his finger.

"Please, do not say anything." He doesn't look at me. "I just couldn't let you leave without doing that." I frown.

"Get back to your post, Fili." I mumble. "Do not let the enemy see our defence. Hide them as best you can. I trust you." With that, I turn and head back to my party. They have not moved and are still waiting by the doors. Some snicker at me when I return. "Ready your swords, gentlemen. It is going to be a long day."

We wait for a call from Bofur to let us know the archers are in position. I nod my head and he tips his hat to me. "Open the doors!" I roar and the dwarves pull the lever, opening the doors ever so slowly. I stand at the front and order the dwarves forward, moving out of Erebor in a steady march. I hear the wild shouts of the Orcs from across the field just as in hear the doors close. "Be brave, my companions. Do not let weakness take you." My mother's words bound around my skull and I begin to march myself and my warriors forward.

I notice Dain standing beside me, staring ahead of us. The Orcs have begun descend the hill they were on and I take out my bow, readying it. "Draw your swords!" I yell and the dwarves obey. "We will not be out here long. We are a diversion. We fight if we have to." The Orcs continue to bound forward with speed. When they are within range of my bow, I fire, hitting an Orc in the throat. I do it again and again, until I hear a cry from above and a shower of arrows flys over head, hitting many of the front row of Orcs. I keep firing my arrows and the dwarves tense as the Orcs get closer. Another wave of arrows is set free and hits many more of the enemy. A couple of seconds pass and another round is set free into the air, striking down Orcs and goblins left and right. "We do not die today." I say just as another arrow leaves my string and another round leaves from above.

My plan is being executed perfectly, the Orcs are being drawn back but none retreat. I realise that they will reach us soon and we need to get back inside. I look up and lock eyes with Bilbo. "Open the doors!" I yell up at him and he disappears. "Begin to fall back now!" The dwarves move back but I stay where I am and keep firing.

"What are you doing?!" I hear Dain yell at me.

"Do not worry. I will come last. Get your troops back inside. Now!" I reach behind me, grabbing another arrow and firing it. There are not many left in my sheath and I need to refill it, urgently. The release of arrows from their draw strings reaches my ears just as the opening of the doors does. I hastily look behind me and I see the dwarves re-entering the mountain. I begin to fall back then too, still firing what is left in my sheath.

The Orcs continue to run forward, not stopping like I thought they would. Just as I reach back to grip an arrow, I realise I'm out. I discard my bow and grip my sword. I continue to fall back, as quickly as I can while still facing the Orcs. I see them yell out and another round of arrows leaves from above. Each arrow hits the Orcs - apart from the one closest to me. I cannot make it to the doors without a fight or the chance that he will follow me in. I stop and face him down. He draws a jagged-looking blade and swings it powerfully at me. I block it with ease and feed a blow to his head, which he blocks. Arrows continue to leave their masters up above. I look up and that was my mistake. In that time, the Orc swung forward and his sword connects to my stomach. He withdraws his blade quickly just as an arrows hits him in the neck. I hear a cry of my name just as I fall to my knees, clutching my stab wound. I look back up to see that the Orcs are still racing across the field. Applying as much pressure as I can, I get to my feet and run clumsily to the doors. They have not been closed and I still have a chance to get back into the mountain.

I make it just in time and once the doors are closed, I drop to the floor once again and groan in agony. _Blood-loss. _My brain tells me. _That's what's going to kill you. Do not go into shock. _I obey my mind and rip the midriff of my shirt off. I see the faint shape of Thorin coming into my vision and I push harder into my wound. "Get back to your troops." I say weakly. "I'll be fine. I need to get up to Balin." I stand then, a terrible pain going through my body, and I growl. "Come on." I urge myself.

_Do not let weakness take you. _"Upstairs. I have to get upstairs." I take my first few steps then, blood dripping down my hands and onto the floor, leaving a trail of red in my wake.

"Nadriel!" Thorin shouts at me as I reach the bottom of the stairs. "You need to seek medical attention."

"No, I'm fine. Your home is at stake and it needs defending" I begin to climb the stairs, slowly and painfully, but eventually I make it up and move as quickly as I possibly can to the balcony. I hear Thorin running behind me but I don't look back. Warm, sticky blood continues to drip onto the floor and it does not feel like it will stop anytime soon.

I make it to the balcony just as I collapse in a heap on the floor. I groan and press harder into my stomach. "Keep firing!" I yell. "Do not stop!" My head begins to feel dizzy and I try to push past it. Thorin kneels down above my head and lifts my body up so that my skull rests in his lap. "Get back to your post, Oakenshield. You are at war! I do not matter right now." My voice is becoming weaker and I am finding it harder to form words.

"No, you are not going to die." He insists. I see Fili looking over at me and he leaves Balin's side, rushing over to Thorin and I. He lifts my shirt further up my body and inspects the wound. He moves my hand away and presses his into the gaping wound.

"She's not going to last long if she is not treated." I hear Fili say to Thorin, urgency in his voice.

"I am not a priority." I murmur weakly, not even sure if they heard me. "Get back to your posts. Now."

"Take her down to a bedroom!" I hear Balin yell before he instructs the next round of arrows to leave their bows. "Treat her, now!" The pain starts to ebb away. _No! Pain is what you need to feel. Do no go into shock. _

_Do not slip into it's clutches! _My mind screams at me. My hand lifts and I dig it into the wound. I cry out and I feel the agony begin to vibrate around my body again. I become overwhelmed by it and sweat drips from my forehead as I grit my teeth. Raising my legs, I try to get to my feet. Thorin and Fili let me, and I stumble over to the balcony. The dwarves continue to fire their arrows and I step in-between Kili and another dwarf.

"Nadriel, you need to lie down." Kili insists as he readies another arrow. I look over the edge and see that the Orcs and goblins are finally starting to retreat, seeing that we will not stop until every last one of them is dead. The dwarves continue firing as the Orcs and goblins fall back. Many more fall as they retreat back to their camp.

"Keep going!" I yell and the dwarves begin to fire the arrows rapidly. "Let their numbers disintegrate further."

The Orcs and goblins run quickly, but not fast enough so that we don't hit many more of them. When they are finally out of range, I breathe a sigh of relief and feel myself begin to fall down, for good this time. I do not try to get up again, it is too much work and far too painful. Groaning, I look up at the sky. "Once you have made sure you have a sufficient number of arrows, send the hundred out again if you see fit." I grind out. "If you think their numbers have diminished enough send out all your troops. Get them ready."

"Nadriel, you are bleeding to death." I head Balin say. "The battle isn't your problem right now." I hear him shout something in dwarvish and everyone steps away from me. Balin kneels down beside me and puts pressure onto the wound.

I growl and clench my teeth as I feel a pain so vexatious that I think I may have begun to cry. I close my eyes and dig my nails into the ground. "She needs medical attention. Urgently." Balin presses his hand down harder and a strangled cry slips from my mouth. Someone kneels down beside my head. I see Fili as he places a hand on my forehead.

"Haldir." He says. "Think of him, Nadriel. Let his face come to mind." My vision begins to blur from the pain and I fight to stay awake. I growl low in my throat as my brain tries to conjure up a picture of Haldir. His face is blurry as I try to imagine him, feature by feature. _Eyes. _Those grey orbs come to mind, shadowed in thick, pale lashes. My brain goes down to the bridge of his nose and further on still until I reach his mouth. I see his lips curl up in a sweet smile and I picture the way his cheekbones lift whenever he grins. His voice hits my ears and I think I may have shivered at the deep, rustic sound. I envision his strong-looking shoulders and chest, moving slowly down to his clothed stomach. Just as I'm about to move lower, a stab of deep agony goes through me.

All thoughts of Haldir fade away and I cry out as I come back to my senses. I have been lifted up by Thorin, Fili and Kili on instruction of Balin and they rush down a set of stairs. It is most uncomfortable. I feel every step the dwarves take and it makes my body tremble. I continue to groan as Balin opens a door, telling the dwarves to set me down on the bed. They do so as lightly as they can.

_Do not let weakness take you. _Thinking that I wanted death to take me was weak. If I cannot withstand the loss of a family member how am I to survive anywhere. _There is no greater pain than the one you inflict on yourself. _My father's words come to mind. He would always tell me things like that after Natriel had beaten me in sparring and I had become sad afterwards, thinking I had no self worth, that I had no value whatsoever.

"_Ada." _I whisper to myself. "_Nana, Gwathel _forgive me." A whimper leaves my mouth as I picture my family, standing together, bathed in light. My voice has became almost inaudible and I feel a tear sliding down my cheek. Fili sits beside me with his brother next to him.

"She's getting cold!" Fili yells and he places a hand on my forehead. I whimper again, my mind beginning to go blank. I've heard of death being like a tunnel and at the end of it is your own personal paradise, while others say that it is like seeing a blinding light. I do not see any of this, nor do I feel like I'm in paradise, unless paradise is a world of pain and sadness. _If only that stab had been somewhere more vital this would all be over. _My mind slaps itself. _No, you do not - will not - wish death upon yourself. _I groan again, forcing my brain to wake up.

I feel something warm pressing to my stomach and I cry out, arching my back off the bed as I feel strong arms on my shoulders, pushing me back down. Thorin's face looms over me and I see concern in his eyes. The warmth is pressed into my stomach again and the pain wakes me up well and truly.

"She's losing too much blood." I hear someone say from in front of me. "She is weak. It is not going to end well if her body doesn't start to clot the blood."

"And what if she doesn't?" I hear Kili question as someone presses the cloth into my stomach. I scream at the top of my lungs as I feel the cloth reaching in deep.

"Oh, Eru, I'm sorry for not being more gentle with you, Kili." I whine softly and I think I see Kili smile.

"His wasn't as deep." I hear Thorin say. "An arrow wound would be far more tolerable."

"Oh, shut your mouth, uncle." I hear Fili snarl.

Balin continues to clean my wound and I feel darkness begin to descend on me, slowly and painfully. My eyes droop and my breathing slows down to the point where I'm not sure I'm breathing at all. I feel a hand on my face, lifting it slightly. "She's dying." I hear someone familiar yell.

Words begin to become distant and they all seem to slur together. I feel pressure somewhere on me but I decide not to take any notice of it...

...that is until I feel a sharp sting on my cheek. My hiss lowly but do not have the energy to open my eyes and really take it in.

A forceful pressure is added onto my stomach and I think I may have groaned, but I can barely feel anything. I do not know if it is because I am in shock or if I am dying. I do not believe it is the latter. My vision is going black again and I feel paralysed from head to toe, apart from the wound in my stomach which I most defiantly feel. It is though my brain has put a pad lock on my reflexes and will not let my limbs move.

It is almost tiring trying to keep myself awake when it is frighteningly obvious that unconsciousness or death is coming. _Fight it, you do not stop. _Easier said then done. Everything is working sluggishly and over-time, rushing around trying to keep my body from falling away. Faces flash before my eyes and I see things I have long forgotten over time. Pushing Legolas into the river with Natriel when we were elflings; the first time I rode a horse; running around Rivendell with no clothes on when I was but a few weeks old.

I remember Lord Elrond catching me, when I made it to his library. He had smiled at me and picked up my small form. "Who do you belong to, I wonder?" He had asked me but I just giggled and pulled lightly at his hair. "You are Nathriel's daughter, aren't you, little one?"

"Maybe." I gurgled

"Let me take you home." Lord Elrond told me and began walking.

"No!" I squealed, digging my fingers into his shoulders. "It's bath time and Natriel keeps laughing at my tummy. She says it is round like a dwarf's. I am not a dwarf, am I?" Lord Elrond had laughed.

"No, little one, you are not." He assured me.

"But then why does she call me one?" I asked and Lord Elrond had looked me dead in my blue eyes, stroking my cheek with one of his fingers.

"She is your sister. Siblings tease each other, little one." He told me. "Do not take it to heart."

"But I still do not want a bath." I argued and Lord Elrond had chuckled and rolled his eyes at me.

His face stays beneath my eyes-lids for a moment before vanishing along with everything else. Feeling leaves me, physically and mentally. I am numb, in all senses of the word. Sounds vibrate around my ears and I hear things but I lack the knowledge to distinguish this from that. My body clock turns itself off as I finally feel my body submitting to darkness.

* * *

**No Elivish yet again in this chapter. Also, sorry for the late update. It's been a very busy week for me with assessments and tests to prepare for. ****Please review. I would really appreciate your words and advise.**

**Have a great weekend! **


	8. Flaws of the Waking World

**This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the others but the next instalment after this will make up for it. We are finally starting to feel the chill here in Australia and it's beginning to get really cold, so to all those out there that think Australia is this beautiful warm place think again. Sorry for the late update again for last chapter. It's been super busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_Mirkwood. I'm standing right in the middle of it, unarmed. Though no threats show themselves I feel as though I'm being watched. My hackles stand on edge as I turn around in circles, taking in my surrounds as I position myself in an offensive stance. Laughter wraps itself around the wind as it blows through the trees and into my hair, ruffling my clothes. _

_It is not playful, nor happy, laughter. The sound is full of malice and cruelty, and it feels as though it is strangling my body like a serpent. Something touches the back of my neck and I gasp, turing around. Nothing is behind me and I curse myself for being so gullible. _Get a grip, Nadriel. _Reason has all but left my body and jitters begin to travel up and down my spine. _

_That laughter sounds again and I begin to tense up to the point of being uncomfortable. I do not fear the creatures nor elves of Mirkwood. The thing I do fear while I am in here is it's ruler. I hear that baritone laugh again and I close my eyes, trying to block it out as much as possible. _

_I continue to turn in circles and I hear a deep chuckle from behind me. I rotate my body and see Thranduil standing behind me, his lips turned up in a dangerous and dark smile. He does not speak and we just stare at each other, motionless. The wind blows around us, blowing the Elvenking's hair like Weeping Willow leaves. It does not seem to hold any kind of weight at all. _Wake up. _Thranduil disappears and I feel a tap on the shoulder. I turn then and he is behind me. I gasp and raise my hand, ready to slap him, when he grabs my wrist mid-air and clutches it with a firm grip. I hear a slashing sound and Thranduil has a sword in his other hand. _

_"Your time is up, Nadriel." He tells me just as his arm pushes forward and he brings the sword through my lower abdomen. I wheeze but do not scream. It does not hurt like it would in the waking world, but it knocks the air out of me. There is no blood to speak off but I feel myself... leaving. That is the only way I can describe it. A decline. _

_Thranduil lets go of my wrist and I'm pushed back onto the forrest floor. I land on a rock somewhere there but I cannot move. I feel invisible, like nothing can - or ever will - get to me. Thranduil is gone and I am left to recede into myself, back into my body. _

_In the distance I hear shouts, not shouts of pain but shouts of desperation. Closing my eyes, I feel my body fall through a crack in my head and I am no more. _

XXX

I gasp and bolt upright in bed. My body says no and I feel pain go through my midriff and up into my chest. My back is aching and I reach an arm forward to clutch my stomach. I am in a loose shirt, not fit for a woman, and my undergarments. My legs are hidden under a blanket and I wriggle them just to make sure they are still attached to me.

A bruise-like throb thrums around my stomach. I feel warm, overly so, and I toss the blankets off my legs. My lower limbs look the same; the colour is identical and there is not a mark on them. I run my free hand up them just to make sure I can still feel things.

The throb, painful now, becomes too much to bare and I have to lie back down. I feel a bandage wrapped several times around my waist and cuts diagonally across my chest and over my shoulder so that it could be held in place in the other side of my body. It is unbelievably tight, but not tight enough to cut off blood flow or cause me discomfort, though it can still be felt.

_The battle! _I try to sit up again in bed but don't really succeed. _Is it over? _I hear nothing and I am almost sure my ears would pick up something if people were fighting. There is not a sound to be heard; not the ring of swords; no shouts or orders being barked. _Did we win? _I do not think I would've woken up if we didn't. I am tempted to get out of this bed and walk out that door to see what is going on but I do not think my body would obey me even if I asked it to.

A fire as been lit in the hearth that is close by the bed on the left hand side of the room. It gives the room a luminous glow, like a darkened sunset. My hands ghost over the soft pelt beneath me. My fingers twine through it and I trace the soft bristles with my nails. Closing my eyes, I feel a rush of warmth go through me and I smile slightly.

The shirt I'm wearing is made of a light, soft cotton. It has a tie just above my cleavage and isn't done up. The single piece of clothing hangs loosely and is only up to my hipbones. Perhaps it isn't a shirt but some kind of tunic, at least by dwarvish standards. I debate whether or not I should try to get up again and I decide against it. Someone will come soon. At least, I hope so. I know I am not the first person on the list of people who is in need of medical attention, nor do I wish to be.

I can't believe I was clumsy enough to let one of those Orcs get that close to me. I was only out there for no more than fifteen minutes, perhaps less, and yet I still end up half impaled. _You're losing your touch, Nadriel. _I feel quite embarrassed by this fact actually. _I looked up. I got distracted. That is what happened. _Why did I look up?

_Why did I look up? _

Sleep comes to me after about an hour of debate and I do not wake until many hours later. The fire has died down somewhat and all that is left is just chunks of glowing embers. It is beautiful, in an eery way. My gaze stays on the luminous end of the fire and my mind drifts. I do not think of anything particular. I'm just... blank. I have no other way of describing it. No one has come to visit me and it feels as though I'm in a dream where I am trapped inside an empty Lonely Mountain and have no way out.

It is so peaceful, with little noise coming from anywhere and the solitude is quite calming. I have always been one for spending time by myself, thinking about things and talking to myself. I shift my head to look downwards and I lift my hand to pull the shirt up a bit, revealing the thick, white bandage. It is wrapped, layer upon layer, around my stomach moving up to my breasts, covering one of them and reaching over my shoulder and down my back.

I huff out of boredom and wriggle around for a bit. I bring my right hand to my mouth and begin to gnaw on my broken nails. My stomach growls and I feel the vibrations right up in my rib cage. I also have a very bad need to use the bathroom. I force myself to sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed. The only door in the room is the entryway and exit. Something tugs around my stomach but I ignore it and stand shakily. I almost fall back onto the bed but manage to regain my balance with ease.

I begin to walk to the door and open it cautiously. I don't bother about pants of any kind seeing as there were none in the room so there is no point in trying to find some. I peak outside the doorway. No one, dwarf or not, comes into view and I make my way out slowly. Looking both ways, I debate which way I should go. There is more light coming from the right so I decide to go that way. The hallway isn't long really but with my aching stomach and wobbly legs it takes a little longer than necessary.

Slowly but surly I make it to a hall. It is quite large and is paved with cool marble. Pillars line both sides of the extravagant room and I begin to turn around and around, taking it all in. Banners hang from balustrades with the Durin House sigil embroidered in gold on them. I still see no one and I have no idea where I am going. My gaze lands on a case of stairs and I walk over to it, beginning to climb them. When I reach the top I notice that I am close to the balcony again.

Chunks of wall have been taken out neatly to let in the sun's light, like a void. I cool breeze rolls in and I close my eyes, tipping my head back slightly. I'm interrupted by my bladder urging me to run and find a bathroom. I do not think I can run in my condition and I do not wish to find out; I'd be running the risk of making my injury worse. _Bathroom, find a bathroom. Then bask in the glory of the mountain and sun. _

I do as my mind tells me and I walk off in the direction I think would be the most logical, hoping that a lavatory is close by. I follow the paths blindly, looking into rooms with their doors open, having no such luck in finding what I am searching for. I become desperate and stumble as I almost miss a step. I've reached a long, narrow path with no hand railings that leads up to a platform with a large chair on it. _Throne? _Seems plausible.

Sitting on it is Thorin, speaking to Balin, Dwalin and a few others I don't know. One of the sleeves of my shirt has fallen down my shoulder and rests around the top half of my arm. I don't move to fix it and begin to walk forward. Thorin's eyes snap up as my foot hits the ground softly and he takes in my appearance. "When you said mountain home, I though a carved-out cave type thing. But, I am amazed at it's appearance." I walk clumsily, a hand resting on my bandaged wound. "You're going to have to excuse my appearance, or lack therefore. I couldn't find any other clothing in the room I was in."

Balin rushes forward to me as I begin to sway, the pain in my stomach becoming almost unbearable. He catches my forearm and places a gentle hand on my waist. He looks up at me with worried eyes.

"You should be in bed, Nadriel." He scolds me. "Your wounds are not yet properly healed and you will tear your stitches." I look down at my stomach.

"I have stitches?" I lift the shirt a little and peer into the bandage, seeing the strings of thread moving in and out of my body. "So I do. How funny."

"Not funny, Nadriel. I sewed you back up." Balin tells me. "You wouldn't keep still."

"I didn't come up here out of spite and with the idea of putting your good medical work to waste." I tell him. "I came up here because I was looking for the bathroom... toilet... lavatory. Whatever you want to call it."

"There was one on the level of your bedroom." Dwalin tells me, with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Well, how was I meant to know that?" I ask him, beginning to straighten up. "I have never been inside your mountain before." I turn to Thorin. "I still do not believe you didn't get lost in this place." I do not smile at him and I keep my expression neutral as I look at him. "I have no care for liars." My words are loaded and have a double meaning.

_"__You are now as much apart of my kin as my nephews__." _He had told me back in Lack Town. The memories of him letting my mother be murdered comes back to mind as my gaze sticks to him.

"You have not bowed to the king." One of the other dwarves tells me gruffly.

"I do not bow to traitors, Master Dwarf." I respond, my mother's face appearing in my head. "You best do the same." I look back at Balin. "I intend to leave as soon as I am deemed fit for travel, Lord Balin. I do not wish to stay here any longer than I have to."

"I will see your needs tended to, Nadriel." Balin nods his head at me. "If you were of dwarvish decent I would say not any sooner than a week but, for you, I would say three to four days at most."

"Thank you." I reply. "It is much appreciated." I turn my head and look over my shoulder. "I think I should return to my room before I inflict any further injury on myself." I twist my body around swiftly and begin to walk away.

"Cover yourself, Nadriel." I hear Thorin shout at me.

"In case you haven't noticed, dwarf, I am almost six feet tall. You on the other hand are just breaching five feet. This shirt is fit for someone your size." I turn my head back to face him. "It barely reaches my hips. If you do not like what you see then don't look, it is as simple as that." I hear Dwalin chuckle deeply at that and see Thorin clench his jaw. "Why were you even looking anyway?"

"Because I am a man and you are drawing attention to yourself."

"No, you were drawing attention to me." I argue. "Also, I do not care whether you are a man or not. You do not look unless I give you permission to do so. Just because you have a cock still doesn't give you the excuse to openly stare. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners because mine certainly did." The whole area is deadly silent and I see something change in Thorin's features.

"What I did was wrong and I -" I feel anger raise up in me.

"No!" I shout. "This is not something you can apologise for. Not in the slightest. You are a fool to even think so." I feel tears well up in my eyes as my voice raises. "You said I was apart of your kin. If I was then so was she! I meant what I said before, I will not wish death upon you, your nephews or your companions but you have got to realise that there is something wrong with you if you cannot part with a box of jewels that you were never going to use and had little significance to you!"

"It is not yours to dictate what comes in and out of that treasury!" Thorin bellows harshly.

"You think I don't know that?!" I yell. "The fact that I got down on my knees and begged you to have mercy on me and what was left of my family was when that realisation dawned on me. The realisation hit me that I could not control her fate, only you could. I have never had to beg for anything in my life before. I don't think you realise how demoralising that is to me. For me to feel that helpless is the most horrible feeling in the world. I have had control over almost everything in and out of my life until that moment and I did not know what I was to do." I take a deep breath. " I couldn't run away and hide like a child. I didn't have the ability to do anything but sit by and beg. When there is something wrong, I do not sit by and let it happen. I do that if I desire something that is material. My mother was not material!" I scream at him. "She was a person and she is dead by your pride and your arrogance! It may as well have been you slitting her throat with a pleased expression on your face and not Thranduil!" My chest heaves and my words echo around the open hall. "You do not realise how much I want you to fail as a king, Thorin; how much I wish to see you fall under the same madness as your grandfather but then I think I wouldn't wish that upon my Lord Elrond so why would I wish that unto you? If you were in my place, back then and right now, how would you feel? I ask you to consider how I may have been feeling."

"What you have just said is treason!" A dwarf screeches.

"It's a good thing I am not apart of your race then, isn't it?" I scowl at him and turn back to Thorin, trying to calm myself down. "There is a difference of losing someone from a distance and losing someone before your eyes. You have felt both of these ends, Thorin Oakenshield, after Azog had taken your grandfather's head and when your father didn't return from his journey to this very mountain. I would've thought someone of your bloodline and your experience would feel the slightest bit of empathy towards someone in the same situation." I feel calmer now, the anger simmering down. "If you think because I am an elf and have lived for an exceptional amount of time that I do not feel the loss of a loved one then you are wrong and you need to reconsider your view of both me and my race. No one is made of stone, everyone feels, even the cruelest of creatures.

"I have seen you in full view and I know you are not a cruel man which is why I feel your betrayal of me so deeply. I would never wish for you to feel mourning again if I could help it which is why I thought you would do the same for me. It would've been easier to accept my mother's death if you had at least tried, even the slightest bit. I would still feel pain but at least I wouldn't think of you in this light.

"I refuse to hate you, or anyone of your race, because of the hospitality you showed me in a time of great need. Dwarves are kind, far kinder than some of my counterparts, which is also why I do not understand your decision to let my mother die. In my eyes, you are as much the murderer as Thranduil, but still, I cannot hate you. I believe you have to power to be a great king and I meant what I said in the boat after we left Esgaroth. You show devotion and you mean well but it does not come out in your actions. And that is what saddens me most about you. You are better than what I witnessed, you are better than your father and grandfather before you. You are better than the madness that surrounds that gold."

"What is it, exactly, that makes you think I will go mad?" Thorin asks me thoughtfully.

"Fear." I say simply and Thorin looks stunned at my answer. "The poor are far more giving than the rich because they know of how hard it is to scrape by on nothing. The rich do not give because they fear that if they loose their wealth that it maybe could've been helped if they hadn't given away what they had. That is all it is. Fear of losing those riches, so you become attached to it. It is an unhealthy attachment and will cause you much anxiety about whether the gold is safe or not or if someone is trying to take it. That is all your grandfather fell into. A state of unconscious fear and that is what will happen to you if you do not watch yourself. My suggestion would be to get rid of it but you will not do that, so my next suggestion would be to spend it, not all of it and not a great sum of it but just to prove to yourself that the gold does not have a hold over you."

I don't quite know what to say now. I believe what I said is true and that all that mental sickness is was fear - fear of loosing it, fear of it being stolen, fear of it being gone. "Your grandfather treated it like he should a wife or a child. He cared for it in ways that he should a loved one. Do not waste emotion on an object. Save it for love, lust, hate, sadness, joyousness, happiness. Save it for a wedding day or a funeral but do not spend it on gold that does not return the same feeling. Wealth does not bring you happiness. People do; friends, family, a lover and I advise you let them do that. Find a woman and let her love you; find a friend and share with him happiness or celebration."

I turn then and walk away, not looking back. I do not know why I said all those things to him. A funny feeling is going through me and I cannot place it. Love? No, that was not it. Concern? Perhaps but still not quite right. Devotion? Most definitely not. Maybe it was all of them at once. I do not love Thorin, not in the slightest but then how can I tell love from... not love? I have never had, nor would I ever let, a man return my love. I do not think love is a good thing to hold for someone. It is a weakness your opponent can use to his advantage.

I make it back to my room quite quickly considering I don't know my way around and once I'm inside I walk over to the bed and lie down, breathing deeply. My mind has decided that it is concern I feel for Thorin but there is something in me that makes me feel different about it. _I do not love him. _I repeat over and over again in my head. _I do not love him. _And I do not think that I do but for some reason I still feel a bit uneasy about the concept.

In the end, I fall asleep, my thoughts still jumbled. The pelt underneath me soothes my prickly skin and I subtly rub myself against it, trying to loosen the muscles in my back. It doesn't really work but either way I fall into a restless slumber, not waking up until a day or so later.

* * *

**And so another chapter ends. Please review. I am still lacking reviews so please write one for me. It would help me greatly for some advice. Thanks from Down Under **


	9. Home is Where the Heart is

**It's been, like, three days since my last update yet fear that I'm late on my next chapter update has been eating at me for the last 72 hours. It hasn't been a great couple days for me, I must add. I have anxiety and depression, and my depression hit me really hard on Thursday. I even considered jumping off a bridge, which was a first for me and was extraordinarily scary for me. I'm still really young and it is very overwhelming right now; I will however not stop updating because writing this story is a really big release for me and I'm glad everyone who reads this enjoys it. **

**On a lighter note, I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW THE OTHER DAY. It really made my day and made me feel a whole lot better so thank you to whoever wrote it. Seeing as it didn't have an author link just know that, if you are reading this, please know that it helped me greatly in my regular life and I will be grateful to you for a while to come. Thank you! **

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

"You must have other wounded here." I argue as Balin changes my bandages. "I have never in my life seen a battle with no casualties or injuries."

"They are all in the infirmary down the hall." He tells me, wrapping the fresh cloth tightly around my waist. "There are so many, Nadriel, more than we can treat alone."

"Is anyone from the company among them?" I ask and Balin pauses his actions.

"The two young princes." He states to me and I grab his wrist in my hand, halting Balin again.

"What happened? How did they...?" I trail off as I begin to stride to the door. Balin somehow finishes tying my bandages as I walk brusquely down the hall. I still haven't changed out of the set of clothes I woke up in a few days earlier and I forget that I have no pants on.

Soon enough, I find myself in a large room, low lying bed lining the walls on both sides of the large space. A soft moaning is on replay and I look around the room, taking in all the injured dwarves. It is a horrible sight to see anyone in this state but on this grand scale it is awful. Men groan softly as other dwarves tend to them. I don't think there is much anyone can do. Erebor is practically empty of supplies and many of the dwarves are meant to be helping Bard in building up Dale again, seeing as Esgaroth had been destroyed in the firestorm of Smaug.

Balin had filled me in this morning about the battle and the aftermath. The dwarves had underestimated the force of the Orcs and had sent out their final round of troops too early. There had been more causalities than I had first planned and many more wounded than I dare think about. "As Dain underestimated me, you underestimated your enemy. That was your only fault." I lift my gaze from Balin to the patients. "Where are the princes?"

"At the other end of the room, behind those curtains." Balin points to the opposite end of the space and I begin to walk forward, weaving my way around beds and nurses.

I do feel a couple of stares on me but I believe it is because of my being an elf not the fact I am wearing only a shirt, though I could be wrong. The that curtains have been put up, Balin tells me, was because Thorin had ordered them to be erected, shielding his nephews from wandering eyes and judgement. _It is not a weakness to be wounded._ I don't really understand what it is with fathers and sons, or uncles and nephews in this case. It is as if the older does not wish for him, nor anyone else, to see the younger's weaknesses. I don't think it is that healthy for the boys to put under that pressure of being made of stone. It doesn't seem fair.

I move around the curtains and gaze upon the two unconscious Durins. Both of them are on their back and have been stripped down to their breaches. Thick wads of bandages are wrapped around both their torsos and abdomens. Kili's arm is in a sling that folds around a shoulder. Fili on the other hand has cuts and bruises all over his body, from head to toe. His beard has been shaved off to make way for the medication the nurses have been rubbing into his wounds. I don't think he'll be happy about that when he wakes up but it'll beat death or infection any day.

I walk over to Kili, kneeling down beside him, and I place my hands on his chest. Closing my eyes, I begin to recite my healing words, they leave my mouth multiple times and when I open my eyes again, all of Kili's external wounds have closed up. I lift the bandage up at his stomach and peer inside of it. All that is left now is a pink scar that stretches from his right side to the middle of his stomach. I breathe a small breath, feeling fatigue setting into my body again but I get up anyway and walk to Fili. Dropping to my knees beside his bedside, I do the same thing as I had just done to Kili. My hands rest on his torso and I begin to slowly say those healing words again. My train of thought becomes slow and out of place, my eyes drooping and a feeling of faintness settles over me. My stab wound begins to throb painfully and Balin is at my side, holding me up. I open my eyes, holding them up with all my strength, and stare at Fili's face. My vision is beginning to become blurry and I fight to stay awake long enough to heal Fili.

With thought leaving my head and words becoming an effort, I lean on Balin and begin yelling out the stanza. I finish just as I fall back into Balin's grip. My breathing comes quickly and unevenly as I begin to open my eyes again, looking up into the blue ones above me. "They should be fine now." I pant. "Their external wounds should be healed. I couldn't fix Kili's broken arm completely, it would've taken too much energy, but I helped it along a little. Fili wounds are all but healed now, he should be alright as long as he stays sleeping for a few more hours. I would not advise them be on their feet anytime within this day. Perhaps around midday tomorrow they should be able to stand up and walk around." I take a deep breath then, closing my eyes. "Is there anyone else in urgent need of healing? I will see what I can do for them."

"Nadriel, you are injured and about to faint. There is no need to ensue more damage onto yourself." Balin insists.

"My tactics means my failure. I could've helped many of these injuries if I had not been so careless in handling that sword."

"You cannot blame yourself for something that couldn't be helped." Balin gently takes my forearm and helps me to my feet. Tremors rivet their way through my muscles and feel myself slipping down to the floor again.

"I could've done more." I insist. "If I had then maybe the princes would not be in this state. Perhaps a large number of these patients would be in their feet and not groaning out of agony."

"You care too much, Nadriel, that is your only fault. You are far too stressed about people you don't even know. What has happened to my people was not ensued by just you alone. You do not have the right to take blame for this."

I sit myself up against the wall and breathe deeply, not really taking in my surroundings nor the words being spoken to me. An uncomfortable feeling settles over me and I'm not sure whether it's physical or mental. My head feels heavy but then again my body aches and throbs. Perhaps I'm feeling both and am not able to distinguish them. "Nadriel?" My ears prick up at the sound of my name and I lift my head to see Balin still standing in front of me.

"I'm fine." I say softly. "I just need to... rest for a moment or so. It is just a bit tiring healing someone when I am not properly equipped for it."

"Equipped?"

"I am not physically equipped. My connection to Lord Elrond's bloodline is very distant. He can heal people with no problem, so could my sister, but not me. It is possible but it drains me."

"You should not have healed the princes then, Nadriel." Balin insists. "You are on the mend as well and you need to get better far quicker than they do."

"They are of royalty, I am but a commoner. In anyone else's eyes, they are first priority." Clutching the wall, I get to my feet again, shakily, and take my first few steps forward. "So, therefore, they are my first priority too." When I reach Balin a few paces ahead of me, I say: "If there is anyone else here in urgent need, I will do all I can for them but otherwise I need to return to my chambers to regain some strength. If you need to, call upon me in about an hour. I should be alright by then." _I hope. _I think that last part may have been a bit of a lie but I cannot think of anything else to say that will not sound ungrateful to Balin's ears.

The old dwarf helps me back to my bed chambers and tells me to rest up. I have no arguments and it feels as though I fall into a deep slumber as soon as I hit the pillow, my sleep restless and my dreams twisted.

XXX

The three days pass quickly and my wounds heal with haste. Balin comes to me once a day, to check on me and give me a meal. It is small, seeing as the dwarves have not yet stocked their kitchens but I've have had to live on worse. I decide, later on the forth day, the I would stay and tend to as many of the wounded as I could, healing in small doses but helping more people.

Fili and Kili woke up a day after I had healed them as I had predicted and were up, walking, a few hours into the day. I had been given clothes, ones large enough to fit me, and spent most of my time in the infirmary. Balin stayed by my side as I healed what I could of the soldiers. By the seventh day of my stay I was ready to leave.

Many of the wounded had been fixed up with my help and the added help of the nurses and other dwarves around them. I awoke early on my final day, rising up before dawn and beginning my preparations for the long ride back home. I dress in the loose fitting shirt, breaches, boots and the thick coat the dwarves kindly gave to me. My coat was lined with fur and was unbelievably warm and cuddly. I think I could fall asleep standing up in it if I wanted to.

Breakfast had begun to be served in a hall with a long table in it. More dwarves were coming in everyday, all either joyous about Thorin's victory or concerned for their wounded loved ones. Balin always greeted them happily, shaking hands with each man and woman. Dwarvish children had travelled from the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains to settle in the mountain.

When the older male dwarves saw me they would scowl and turn away. It was starting to become quite hurtful but Balin was always trying to convince them I was on their side and introduce me to as many people who would allow me in their presence. The morning of my leaving a young boy had come rushing through the from doors with his mother trailing behind him, calling out for his father.

"Papa!" He yelled in a chorus through out the front hall. I heard the deep, baritone chuckling of Gloin as he came bustling around the corner and I saw his eyes light up at he sight of his son and wife. Gloin had told me about them both and I see him embrace both of them lovingly. Many of the company who were dinning with me turned their heads in their direction and smiled at them. I admit I did the same. At least that was until Gimli had set his eyes on me and I saw something alight in them. He whispered something to his father and Gloin cast his gaze onto me and frowned at his son.

"I do not think I am very welcome here anymore." I say, more to myself then anyone else. Balin sits next to me and gives me an encouraging smile.

"You are welcome, Nadriel." He tells me. "When do you intend on leaving?"

"This morning." I state and take a small drink of milk from my cup. The dwarves halt their conversations and look towards me.

"You're leaving so soon?" Ori asks me, almost in disbelief. I smile slightly at him.

"I miss Rivendell very much, Ori, and I wish to return to it. To my bed, to my clothes, to my books, to my fam-" I cut myself off quickly and lower my gaze. I was going to say 'family." I don't have a family anymore. I am motherless, fatherless, sisterless. I am without immediate kin. "I just wish to return home."

Thorin sits up at the head of the table, looking stoic. His eyes look up from his plate when I speak and I meet his gaze for a moment. I realise that he has not touched his food and he is looking thinner. _Stress? _Perhaps. That seems like the most plausible answer to me. When I look at his face, I see bags under his eyes and fatigue written on all of his features. I'm about to address him when I feel a tap in my shoulder.

I turn and see Gloin behind me, his beard looking fuller and redder. "Good morning, Gloin." I say with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"My son would like to meet you." He says loudly.

"No, I don't!" Gimli screeches in reply to his father's words. "She is an elf."

"And you are a dwarf." I say as I look at him kindly, getting up from my seat. "The only difference I see between you and me is our height, our gender and my lack of facial hair." Gimli studies me carefully.

"Why don't elves have beards?" He asks me. "Are none of them men?" The table bursts out in laughter at this and so do I, shaking my head with a grin on my face.

"Oh no, I can assure you they are male." I chuckle. "I, for one, have never seen an elf with a beard before. Have you?"

"No, milady." Gimli states.

"You have lovely manners, little master." I say. "Your mother and father have taught you well." I pull my hair over one of my shoulders, tugging it together to keep it out if the way. "Would you like to see what an elf would look like with a beard, young master dwarf?" I ask and Gimli nods his head. I smile at him and pull some of hair up to my chin and my upper lip in a makeshift beard.

Gimli laughs at my absurd appearance and the other dwarves chuckle. "Why are you laughing? I believe I would look quite fetching with a beard, if I do say so myself." I nod my head at my words and drop my hair from my face. Gimli looks up at his father.

"Papa, why is there an elf here?" He doesn't ask this with malice or hatred, just curiosity.

"She has helped us, son. She healed the younger princes from death." Gloin lifts his eyes to me and smiles. "Her good outweighs her bad, lad." I lower my head and smile, blushing. I never blush.

"Will she be staying?" Gimli asks his father, almost happily. Gloin looks to me, waiting for my answer.

"No, sweetheart, I won't be."

"Will you visit?" He asks. I find myself baffled, not just by the question, but by the fact that I already have Gimli's friendship and trust. He does not disrespect me in anyway and it is funny to think that he would so easily accept me. To Gimli's question, I shake my head, almost sadly.

"I do not think I will return." I say. "Not unless I have to. But I do not expect that I will need to come back." I frown slightly. "I have no problem with doing so. If I am needed then I will come."

"But aren't you in love with someone here?" Gimli asks, frowning.

"I beg your pardon, what?" I say, confused, staring at Gimli in amazement.

"There are rumours travelling around the mountain, that you are betrothed to someone here." Gimli looks to his father.

"I assure you that is not true, little one." I tell him. "I do not know why someone would say such a thing." And then it hits me. Before the battle, Fili had come down to bid me good luck and kissed me. That was all this was. "You shouldn't believe all that you hear, little one." Turning back to the table, I grab my coat from my seat, addressing the other dwarves. "I take my leave now." With that I turn back around and begin to walk away.

I stop when I get to Gloin's side. "You have raised a fine son, Master Gloin." I hear him chuckle as I continue to leave the room. I head down to the stables to prepare my horse for the long ride back. With Dale beginning to be restored and the wealth of the Mountain being shared around the north, Bard had been kind enough to give me one of his newly bought horses, a mare. She was breathtakingly beautiful, a lovely jet black pelt and strong. Bard had assured Thorin she would be able to withstand the journey back to Rivendell.

Balin had come to me on the second day, telling me of Bard's generosity. He also brought news of the Elvenking. Word had reached Rivendell about my whereabouts and my mother's death. Correspondence from my home came quickly, asking for answers and that people were beginning to make their way down from Lothlórien to mourn my mother. Even though I was not liked, my mother was very well known. She was originally from Lothórien and had many friends and family there. Thranduil had not responded further than to speak of her death, saying that it had happened and could not have been helped. He left out the part where he was her killer.

And that was what angered me most.

My horse's name is Elias, which was a boys name but suited her well. I wouldn't name her anything different. A saddle has already been fitted to her and food, among with other necessities, has been attached to her. My mother's ashes are tucked away in a thick, cloth bag on Elias's left side. My hand reaches up and I pet her nose gently. Her hair is soft and her body is warm. I twine my fingers into her mane and she mewls softly, nuzzling my shoulder for food. I chuckle and pet her neck, whispering sweet nothings to her.

"I will be back for you in a short while, _melamin_." I tell Elias. "We will be riding in less than an hour." Stable boys scuttle around me as I leave. Returning to my room, I put together my own final preparations. I bathe myself, put my hair up in a respectable fashion, and dress myself in the clothes the dwarves have given me. I must say, they are far more comfortable than my clothes. It is about half-past ten when I am ready to leave.

I leave my room and walk to the front hall. Waiting for me are all thirteen dwarves and Bilbo. Thorin has ahold of Elias's reins and has a grim look on his face. He looks almost sad to see me go. Perhaps it is shame but I do not think Thorin can feel anything like shame. He is far too... non-shameful. Balin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili stand next to Thorin, with Ori, Dori and Nori beside them. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur stand with Bilbo, with Gloin and Oin at the end.

"You have all been wonderful companions in the last few weeks." I say, addressing all of them. "I could not ask for better. I do not think I can thank you enough for taking me with you. I cannot think of what may have happened if you hadn't. I am glad I can call you all friends. At least, some of you." I walk to Thorin and take Elias's reins from him. Putting one of my feet in the stirrups, I pull myself up onto her strong back. She mewls below me as I take a firmer hold of her reins. I look to Kili and smile. "Stay in trouble, Kili. Life is no fun without danger." My gaze goes to his brother. "And you keep him out of it, Fili. Life is no fun if you are hurt by stupidity." I wink at the two of them and look to Balin, my expression turning serious. "Keep him sane, Lord Balin." I tip my head to Thorin. "He does not deserve madness, no matter his wrongs." I look toward Thorin. "I meant what I said to you the other day, do not waste emotion on something that will not return it. You are better than the madness."

I walk Elias to the doors and turn back around, facing all the dwarves. "This is goodbye, at least for now. If I do not see you again then I wish you all the best. Live long and prosperous lives, my friends. You carry some of the best traits I have seen in anyone: loyalty, kindness, bravery. You are all willing in heart and in mind. Do not let those things slip away from you." I turn Elias to the right and she rears up, crying out in her language. "Farewell, my friends."

I turn around and Elias takes off at a fast trot which soon turns into a canter. I turn my head and see the dwarves are standing by the door. I see smiles on their faces and Bofur is waving his hat in the air, bidding me goodbye. I feel sadness well up inside the pit of my stomach. Perhaps it is resentment of leaving, I do not know but I ride hard into the day, only stopping to rest Elias.

The trip back to Rivendell is a long one and it is far longer than usual seeing as I have to go around the Mirkwood Forrest. My trip back seems much shorter, even with the added two hundred miles, than when I went through Mirkwood. I suppose it is because you have more of an urge to get home than your first destination.

I encounter no threats on the way back to Rivendell. The Orcs that were involved in the Battle of the Five Armies were all but slaughtered, as Balin informed me after I woke up. The ones that were left disbanded and went crawling back to Dol Guldur, though there were very few. Inside the outskirts of Mirkwood, I catch sight of some of the Elvenking's patrols. Some of them see me but do not acknowledge me in anyway and I keep walking on with Elias. I do not see Tauriel anywhere but I am sure I caught a glimpse of Legolas in the tree cover. Even with me being outside the forrest I can still see a fair way inside of it.

Legolas clings to a tree branch, looking stealthily out at me from under the foliage. I think I may have seen the slightest bit of resentment at what had happened. He nods his head at me subtly before disappearing out of sight. Apart from my short encounter with some of the Woodland realm's patrols, nothing more showed itself to me. The woods and lands around me are silent, only the sound is the wind gracing my ears sometimes. The grass rustles softly underneath Elias's feet as we gallop over the vast landscape of Middle-Earth. The air is cold and doesn't really change temperature that much.

At night, I tied Elias up on a tree branch and put a blanket over her, making sure she wouldn't get cold. I sleep close by to her as she grazed on the soft grass around us. I would look up at the stars and estimate how much longer it would take to get back to Rivendell. I was closer than I thought and I decided that it would only take another days ride to get home.

_Home. _What did it mean once I got back? I was to go into mourning for my mother. I had to spread my mother's ashes over my father and sister's graves. That would be my first priority, to lay her to rest, as well as I could.

Looking up at the stars, I trace them with my fingertip, making my own constellations. It was quite calming really, the solitary and the stars. I fall asleep later and wake at dawn, readying Elias for the long ride ahead. If I am correct I should be home by this evening. And so begins the final day of riding.

I do not go slowly and I push Elias has hard as she can go. She begins to whine and I have to stop for a few minutes while she regains her energy. She pants hard and I stroke her neck, whispering how good she is and that we will be home soon. I feed her an apple and we are off again, riding quickly into the day. Evening begins to fall when we reach the outskirts of Rivendell.

I stand on top of Elias and gaze down upon my home. The sounds of the waterfalls is carried softly to my ears and I close my eyes, sighing. "Just a little further, Elias, and you can rest. We are almost there." I pull the reins to the right and continue the ride down to the gates of Rivendell. The stars are just beginning to come out when I reach the entrance of my home. I kick Elias softly in the belly and she picks up her pace to a trot. We pass through the gates and Elias begins to complain loudly.

When I finally reach the stairs to Lord Elrond's home, I see the slim figure of Lindir, Lord Elrond's right hand. I pull Elias up and gently descend from her. Lindir greets me with a look of sadness in his eyes. News of my mother's death has spread throughout Rivendell and has reached ears as far as Lothórien.

"I am so very sorry for your loss, Lady Nadriel." He tells me with a bow of his head. "Lord Elrond has requested your presence as soon as you returned. I will take care of this beautiful creature in your absence." I nod my head at him as another male elf appears at the top of the stairs. "Mendir will escort you to Lord Elrond."

"Please look after her." I say to Lindir kindly and he nods is head before I ascend the stairs with Mendir.

I see out of the corner of my eye that Mendir stares at me. I ignore him and continue walking forward. We pace through lord Elrond's library and don't stop until we reach the bottom of another set of stairs. Mendir turns to me and smiles coolly at me.

"Lord Elrond expects you, Lady Nadriel." He gestures to the top of the stairs. "He is just up there."

"Thank you." I respond and Mendir nods his head before walking away. I look up the small set of steps and begin to ascend them.

Sitting in a large chair, with his daughter - Arwen - beside him is Lord Elrond. I stand still at the top of the stairs and wait to be addressed. It is basic etiquette to stand and wait to be spoken to first by Lord Elrond. Arwen turns around and smiles warmly at me. I curtsy to her and her smile grows. She leans down to her father, who has his back to me, and whispers something in his ear. Lord Elrond turns quickly but with grace and greets me before dismissing his daughter. She stops in front of me and my head falls in respect.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, Lady Nadriel." She tells me and places a finger under my chin, lifting my head so I meet her gaze. On her face is an expression of sympathy and I thank her. She leaves the room and I turn back to Lord Elrond. He has gotten up from his chair and places the book he must've been reading on a nearby table.

To my left is a round table with many seats around it. Lord Elrond beckons me to it and I nod my head and sit down on the closest chair. I realise then how improperly dressed I am.

"You will have to excuse my appearance, My Lord." I say. "I did not expect to be meeting with you as soon as I returned. I lost my proper clothes in the Mirk-" I cut myself off quickly and lower my gaze, not sure how to go about the subject of Thranduil and Mirkwood.

Lord Elrond seats himself next to me and I lift my eyes out of respect for my Lord. He smiles slightly at me before he speaks.

"I am not concerned with what has transpired between the dwarves quest and your return. I am just glad that you are alright, Nadriel." He tells me. "But I must ask, why did you leave and not tell anyone? You set off in the dead of night, Nadriel, off into the Misty Mountains. Your mother was..." Lord Elrond's words trail off with the mention of my mother and he pauses. "I received word from the Elvenking that your mother had been killed. He did not say by what or who."

"Because it was him, My Lord." I am surprised at how my voice doesn't break at these words because I feel my throat clench up. I look up at Lord Elrond and see his expression is one of confusion. "When the dwarves found a way into the Lonely Mountain, four armies came, each indirectly asking for different things. The Elvenking's army came first and he dragged my mother out onto the soon-to-be battle field. He had a blade at her throat and asked for some white gems from inside the Mountain. He said he would trade them for her life. Thorin Oakenshield refused to give him what he desired and my mother's life was cut short by his blade."

I do not look at Lord Elrond as I speak and when I am finished I lift my gaze to his face. His features are edged with disbelief and a hint of anger. I am not sure who that is directed at though.

"But why your mother, Nadriel?"

"He thought I could convince Thorin to give him what he wanted." I reply quietly. "I got down onto my knees in front of Thorin and begged for him to have mercy on me. He refused the offer and... that was the end of that."

"But you didn't know the Elvenking." Lord Elrond continues. "He would not do this unless he had an incentive to hurt you as well."

"I angered him when I travelled into Mirkwood without permission and I insulted him by using his late wife." I murmur and I feel my throat clench further. "He threw me into his dungeons with the dwarves and I escaped with them. I helped them as best as I could to retake the Mountain and the Elvenking found his hand hold. I think he believed that one of them held affection for me and that it would be easy to bend that affection." My mind turns to Thorin. "It was not true though. Whatever Thranduil thought was wrong and I had no intention of returning any kind of feeling toward any of them."

"Where is your mother's body now, Nadriel?" Lord Elrond asks and I lower my gaze.

"I couldn't preserve her for more than a day and she was killed before battle. I was wounded in that fight and was asleep for many days." I explain. "I burned her and I have her ashes in a casket. I was hoping to sprinkle them over my father and sister's graves. If that is alright with you, My Lord."

"Of course, Nadriel." Lord Elrond assures me. "Word has been sent to the elves of Lothlórien and many are on their way here. They should arrive tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to do it then?" I nod my head. "I will send a letter to King Thranduil and demand his apology, if it pleases you."

"No." I say quickly and almost harshly. "I do not want his apology. I do not want anything from him."

"I will not send to him then." Elrond says. "But I do want an explanation for his actions."

"I just gave it to you, My Lord." I insist. "He wanted those gems and he didn't like me so he found something that would hurt me and used it to his advantage."

"Then I will send word to the King Under the Mountain." Lord Elrond voice raise slightly. "His actions in this instance are unforgivable."

"My Lord Elrond, what has happened cannot be helped." I say as I try to calm him. "It cannot be changed and I have forgiven Thorin for his wrong doings as much as I can. I want nothing more than to take out my anger at the situation on someone and Thorin or Thranduil would do fine but it is not healthy. I do not wish to sink to their levels."

"You've changed, Nadriel." Lord Elrond observes. "If this had happened before you left you would march to each of those men and have them on their knees, demanding compensation."

"I am tired of fighting both of them, My Lord." I say. "I do not hate either of them and Thorin and I left on relatively good terms all things considered. I do not think I will converse with Thranduil for the remainder of my life and I do not wish to do so. Thranduil wants a reaction and I will not give it to him."

Lord Elrond is silent for a few moments before nodding his head. He does not get angry but this is the first time I have seen him anywhere close to it. "I cannot stop you if you wish to write a letter to either of them but if you do then don't include me in your writing. I would be much happier to be left out of the dispute and mourn in peace." He nods again.

"I will see your wishes fulfilled." Lord Elrond says.

"Thank you, My Lord." I say. "Is there anything else you need from me?" Lord Elrond shakes his head.

"No, that is all, Nadriel." He says and gets up off his chair. "Though I would like you to join me for dinner in an hour or so if that is alright."

"Yes, My Lord. It would be an honour." I curtsy for him and turn around, leaving the room in a hurry.

I walk down the stairs quickly, moving with haste back the way I came. Lindir greets me back in the courtyard, my mother's casket in his arms. I come up short when I see it and I feel something in my throat clench up at the sight. _She's dead... _She's not coming back to me. The sight has a sense of finality about it.

"Milady?" Lindir says, his tone making it sound like a question. "I found this on Elias. I thought..."

"That is my mother's ashes, My Lord." I stammer. "I hear that some elves from Lothlórien are journeying to Rivendell to mourn with me. That is the remainder of my mother."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, milady." Lindir apologises. "What do you wish to do with them? Would you like me to give them to Lord Elrond for safe keeping until tomorrow?"

"I think that would be wise, My Lord Lindir." I feel a sob rise in my throat. "I will be back here in an hour for dinner with a Lord Elrond. I do not wish for my grief to meet me here so if the ashes could be kept out of sight, it would be greatly appreciated." Lindir nods his head and sweeps me a bow, bidding my goodbye for now.

I rush down more stairs and make my way to my home. No welcoming lights are lit by the doors of my home and the house seems so cold now that it is vacant. Pushing the door open, I step inside and look through the dark rooms. I find my bedroom in the same state it was in when I left, clean and pristine. I just stand in the doorway for a few moments, observing the few precious items that are lined up in my dresser. When I come back to myself, I walk forward and begin to light the lamps around my room. I do the same for the rest of the dark house as well, hoping that it will make the chill leave for a few moments.

It doesn't.

Walking to my bathroom, I strip my dirty clothes and run myself a bath. When the tub is full enough I just stand there for a moment. With the sweet scents of violet hanging in the air, I just look down upon my naked form for a moment. I feel dirty - probably because I am - and a sensation of clamminess has settled it's self onto my body. Raising my hands to my hip bones, I absent-mindedly prod the hardness with my fingertips. I glide the palms of my hands over my stomach and my navel. Steam drifts up from the heated water in the bathtub and I rest my hands on my hips.

A feeling of emptiness has settled itself over me and I do not think it will be leaving me anytime soon. _I have no one now. _These words linger around my head and finally I step into the hot water. I sit there, drawing patterns atop the water's surface with my fingertips before thoroughly washing my long, dark hair. I glance out of the large window in my bathroom and look out over a darkening Rivendell. Lights are beginning to be lit and the stars are just beginning to catch alight in the soon-coming night.

With wet hands, I push myself to my feet and step out of the large bathtub. I grab the fluffy towel I brought in with me and wrap it around my warm body. The soft material soaks up the water drops that try to slide down my body. I ring out my hair and comb through it with my brush. I braid it back intricately and begin the strenuous task of dressing myself. When I drop my towel back in my room I notice the ugly scar on my abdomen. I did not see it before I got into the bath and I don't see _how _I didn't. It is huge and a silver colour. I could merely will it away as Thranduil does with his wound caused by dragon fire but I decide against it. It is a battle scar and I intend on wearing it proudly.

I dress myself in my best silk clothing, a white coloured dress that falls past my feet and drags gracefully on the ground. I place a small jewelled headdress atop my hair and rub in a touch of scented oil to my neck and wrists. I place on my fingers a silver ring and diamond bracelets on my arm. I leave my room, looking back only for a moment before making my way for the door and exiting my house.

The air is cool and a breeze blows around me. Leaves rustle on the ground subtly and I let the sound the waterfalls reach my ears as I walk ahead at a slow pace. The flowers around me are beginning to close up for the night and I pick a few Snowdrops on my way. I place them in my braids and continue walking. I reach Lord Elrond's just before six o'clock, early for once.

Lindir greets me again at the foot of the stairs, wishing me a good evening. "Thank you, Lindir." He smiles warmly at me and takes my forearm gently in his, escorting me up into Lord Elrond's home.

"You look breathtaking tonight, Lady Nadriel." He compliments me and I smile at him. "I haven't asked yet, Nadriel, but how are you?" I lower my gaze for a moment. "I do not mean to pry." He says quickly.

"No, it is fine, Lindir." I assure him and give him the slightest of smiles. "I appreciate your thoughts on my well being but I do not wish to dwell on myself at this moment." Quiet ensues for a few seconds.

"I am truly sorry, Lady Nadriel." Lindir murmurs quietly.

"Please." I say quickly. "I do not want your pity but I thank you for your thoughts. I know you mean well, Lindir, but I don't feel up to talking about my mother's death. At least not right now."

"I beg your pardon, Lady Nadriel." Lindir apologises. "It was not my intention to converse with you about this subject if it made you uncomfortable."

"It is alright." I say quietly. "I just think I may be a bit over emotional right now. It is the worst thing."

Lindir and I continue to make small talk - avoiding anything to do with my adventure of late - and we make conversation about the coming summer ahead of us.

"It should be beautiful, Nadriel. All the flowers will be blooming and the birds will be singing."

"I cannot wait for summer to begin." I say. "A little warmth would be good. It has been bitterly cold where I've been." Alarm bells go off in my head as my mind begins to push forward memories from my journey. I set them right back in the box at the back of my head and continue in walking.

Lindir and I come to Lord Elrond's balcony and I see him sitting in his large chair once again, a note in hand and brows creased in thought. A harpist sits in the corner, softly playing a sweet tune on her instrument. Lindir lets my arm go and steps forward, clearing his throat.

"My Lord Elrond." He begins and Lord Elrond shifts is eyes up to us, a smile breaking out onto his harp dome face. "Lady Nadriel has joined you for diner. I take my leave now, if it pleases you." Lord Elrond nods his head and Lindir bows before exiting the room.

"Come and sit down, Nadriel." Lord Elrond beckons me forward and I come, placing myself in the seat opposite him. Plates and cutlery have been set in front of me and my host. Silver chalices are placed diagonally across from the plate.

Two small jugs, one filled with wine and the other with water, have been placed next to a large bowl of greens and other foods. "I do hope you haven't grown to accustomed to the meals of the dwarves." Lord Elrond tease me lightly and I smile, shaking my head in response.

"I have missed the food of home very much, My Lord." I reply and Lord Elrond smiles, folding the note in his hand in half and setting it beside his plate. My eyes flick over to it for a moment before flitting back to Elrond's.

"Please do begin, Nadriel." He encourages me and I nod my head, my hands moving up mechanically to the bowls in front of me. I serve Elrond first before myself and set the bowl down on the table. "Wine?"

"Water is fine for me, thank you, My Lord." I say and look over to the piece of scroll again. "What was that? The note you were reading before?"

Elrond's expression falters for a moment before he composes himself. He clears his throat and pours some wine into his chalice. Picking it up, he takes a long drink from it before setting it down again.

"It is a letter." He tells me.

"From whom?" I ask.

"From one of the dwarves of Erebor." Elrond states and picks up the note again. "It is on the subject of you and but is not addressed directly to you."

"Who wrote it?" I ask, almost timidly.

"It is not signed." Elrond tells me. "It has no name but mentions of you multiple times."

"What does it say about me?"

"It wishes that you made it back safely and asks you if you seek compensation for your loss."

"It is not from Thorin, then." I say. "He could not stand the thought of one piece of gold leaving that Mountain."

"Perhaps it was one of his nephews." Elrond says. "What were their names again? Ah, yes, Fili and Kili. The brothers."

"They would not risk the wrath of their uncle if he found out about this letter." I state and pick at my food. "Perhaps it is not from anyone who was apart of the company. It may just have been written by order of another."

"Yes, and the only person with the power to command that is Thorin Oakenshield." Lord Elrond raises a brow at me, almost sadly, and I avert my gaze.

"It isn't from him." I insist. "I couldn't be. And I am sure that he would sign it, as any king or lord would." Silence do falls between us and the harp seems to become louder. "Did it say anything else?"

"It wishes to know if you would join them." Elrond says. "For a short while. It claims that there are matters that need to be cleared up, about the battle and your mother." I push my chair back in anger and stand.

"If it is Thorin Oakenshield who writes this, or he has ordered this to be written, then the only thing that needs to be cleared up is his nerve to ask me of such a thing." I am not yelling but my voice has raised and I realise that the harp has stopped playing. I feel a blush creep to my cheeks at my outburst and I cover my face with my hands. "I am sorry, My Lord. I didn't mean to shout, but I do not understand the request that has been asked of me. I haven't left any kind of problem to be solved with the dwarves. I did not ridicule them or ask for anything other than to be left alone."

"Would you like me to decline your appearance to their kingdom, Nadriel?" Lord Elrond rubs his brow with the tip of his index finger.

"I don't want to do anything until after I've bid my mother goodbye. Finally, I mean." I say, sitting back down again. "But, even then, I do not think I would like to return to Erebor."

"Thorin claims to have something of yours." Lord Elrond picks up the note, looking over it again, his finger tracing the words.

"What exactly?" _Did I leave something there? I can't think what. _

"He does not say only that it is precious to you." Lord Elrond drops the paper to his right and stares at me. "Would you know of which he speaks?"

"I cannot think of what, My Lord." I admit and lift my fork to my mouth, chewing but not tasting the food.

"You do not have to do anything you don't want to, Nadriel." Lord Elrond tells me. "But Thorin is a stubborn man and I believe, if he desires your presence, that he will go to a great deal of trouble to see his wishes fulfilled."

"He wouldn't come here, would he?" I ask, my brows creased in thought.

"I do not know, Nadriel, but let's play it by year." Lord Elrond tells me. "Let us forget this subject and move onto a more joyous one, shall we?"

Dinner carries on as well as it usually would. I have much to catch up on and Lord Elrond fills me in on almost everything that has happened while I was away. There were two separate marriages, one birth and multiple Orc packs running too close to our boarders.

"I think many of them have receded back into Dul Guldur." I frown. "Orcs, even ones like Azog, wouldn't attack. In the battle, there were legions on them. The only other time I've heard of them forming an alliance like that was..." I trail off and lift my gaze to Lord Elrond. I see an unhappy look on his face. "Not since the Dark Lord Sauron was in power." I pause, taking in Lord Elrond's expression. "He was destroyed though. We won the battles against him. The only way he would be able to regain power is if something of his was left behind. A talisman, or artefact. And even then he couldn't come back into a bodily form. He would be a spirit of some kind, a necromancer."

"Radagast the Brown seems to have found evidence of a necromancer's presence in Dul Guldur. Gandald the Grey brought before myself, Saruman the White and Lady Galadriel a blade of Mordor."

"And he believes that it has come from the necromancer?"

"Not exactly." Lord Elrond tells me. "One of the Nine. The Nuzgûl."

"I thought they all became corrupt and fell into the spirit world when Sauron seized power."

"They did but it would seem that they have come back."

"More evidence that points towards the necromancer's existence." I point out. "What did Saruman say to that?"

"He denied the necromancer's appearance with haste, saying it was merely a human sorcerer."

"No human sorcerer has the power to bring back one of the Nine." I lean forward. "No one has that kind of power unless it was dark magic they used." My mind turns over itself. "Let us examine this properly: the only reason I see for _anyone _waking the Nine is because something is happening, something that has been manifesting over time and will continue to grow if something doesn't happen to stop it. Gandalf the Grey brought forward to you a blade that was not from this world and, finally, Radagast the Brown went to see what was brewing in Dul Guldur himself. He brings news of a dark power arising there and yet no one will take his words with seriousness because of his queer dwellings and habits." I wait for Elrond's answer.

"It is not I who does not take what he has observed seriously." He argues. "Saruman denies these comings because of his views."

"Or because he has had something to do with it, _or_ because he intends to use it to his advantage." I've never really liked Saruman. He is a hard man, with strong views with no evidence to back up his opinions.

"You accuse a wizard of having something to do with a darkness that is supposedly rising to power in Middle-Earth?"

"I am merely suggesting his involvement presently _or_ in the future." I protest. "Evidence was right in front of him; cold, hard evidence and he dismisses it as if it were nothing." Lord Elrond studies me carefully. "Saruman is not a stupid man. He is clever and he is cynical. He would not simply say no to something so blatantly obvious unless he has something he was trying to cover up. Something that he doesn't want to come to light just yet." Lord Elrond looks thoughtful for a moment before meeting my eyes again.

"It would be wise not to make statements such as that, Nadriel. For your own wellbeing." I frown at Elrond for a second. "I think it is time that I relieve you for the night." Lord Elrond pushes his seat back and stands. I do the same and await his dismissal. He grants it to me with a goodnight and a smile. I curtsy and hurry from the balcony, Lord Elrond's last statement flipping over in my head.

As I walk, I hear the sound of horns and realise that the elves of Lothórien have begun arriving. Lord Elrond said they were not due until tomorrow but they must've made good time seeing as they are hours ahead of schedule. I take no notice of the heavy footsteps of my distantly related kin and continue on my way home. I hear the hooves of horses on the cobblestone back up at Elrond's home but I do not look back.

I reach my front door and open it with ease. Everything is lit as I left it and I move to my bedroom, stripping my clothes before folding them and putting them away. I get ready for bed, brushing my teeth and hair, dressing in my nightgown, blowing out the lights and hopping into my bed. I didn't realise how much I missed it until the moment I fall onto the soft mattress and cover myself in my blanket.

I just lie there for a few moments, breathing quietly, as small thoughts enter my head. The topic of Thorin comes to mind and I refer back to it. If he, or someone close to him has summoned me back and I do not go, then I don't underestimate what Lord Elrond said about the dwarves coming here. Lord Elrond said that he wouldn't reply to the letter and merely leave it unattended. I'm not quite sure that is the right decision here and I may have to respond myself. _I wonder why they need me back there so soon. _I only just arrived back home a few hours ago and yet I have already been told that I am needed back at the mountain. Something doesn't feel right about this.

Sleep comes to me quickly after that and my slumber lasts until quite late in the morning. I am in a state of silent dreaming. In my head, I see slides of images of people I know or have known. They just stand there, Legolas, a distant aunt, my sister, Thorin. None of them speak and they just seem to be glued to the floor. I do not believe that these imaginings have a plot and I really just stand there like a goose, unalarmed and distant from everybody present.

The dream ends and I wake peacefully in my bed. I feel no pressing anxiety that I am in constant threat; I no need to move quickly; no pain in waking up. At least that is the case until I realise what day it is. I have to bid my mother farewell. This thought has a such a feeling of finality I feel tears prick my eyes as I move sluggishly out from under the covers.

I bathe in steaming hot bath water, rose petals floating around me, and try to push the thought of my mother to the back of my head. The water goes cold faster than I first predicted and I get out of the tub wearily. Moving back to my room with a towel around my body I dress in my clothes of mourning. I veil my face in sheer satin and make my way to the door.

When I step out if it, a cool spring breeze hits me and I breathe in the clean air. I look up to Lord Elrond's home and hear the soft chatter of my distant kin from Rivendell and Lothórien. I decide to go the back way, avoiding Lindir and the other guests from Lothórien. I am not in the best mood - a feeling of anger, depression, anxiety and exasperation settled over me as soon as I stepped out of the bath - and I do not wish to converse with anyone right now.

Ascending a set of stairs I make it to Lord Elrond's extensive library and take a seat closest to one of the windows. I breathe a sigh of relief as I take in the peaceful surroundings. The sound of crashing water hits my ears and I close my eyes, relaxing. But with this relaxation comes memories I have tried these past few days to repress. I see Thranduil's sneering lips as he looks up at me after pushing my mother's motionless body to the field below him. I see Thorin's unemotional face towards my grief. I hear his apology, the one I cut short by me yelling at him. I do not regret my words towards him - not in the slightest - and my shouted sentences made me feel much better at the time. Now, though, when I think of him I just feel empty.

I begin to feel my eyes prickling and tears slide down my cheeks.

Whatever good feeling that I may have had towards him have not dried up, necessarily, but it has become a void that I do not think I wish to enter into, for I foresee that I may get lost inside it. I do not know how long I sit there for until I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder. I do not flinch as I look up to see who it is. Lindir's soft face gazes down at me.

"Good morning, Lindir." I say quietly, my eyes returning to the waking world. I feel a few other stray tears leave my eyes and drip down my chin and I do not wipe them away. "Is it time?"

"Yes, milady, it is." Lindir gently holds my forearm in his soft, petit hands and helps me to my feet. I stand shakily for a few moments before taking the first few steps forward. "Your distant kin and friends have gathered around your father and sister's headstones. They are waiting for your presence."

"How can I face all of them, Lindir?" I ask him as I begin to walk silently. "If I had tried harder she still could've been here, with me and not in a casket. "

"You said the same thing when your sister died, Nadriel." Lindir says and guides me through the library. "You cannot blame yourself with something such as this."

"Then why is this feeling of guilt going through me?" I question, asking more myself than Lindir.

"I do not know, milady." He answers and we continue to walk in silence.

We reach the boarders of the graveyard and Lindir releases his light hold on me. I turn to him with a puzzled look on his face. "I have not been invited to this ceremony of mourning, milady."

"You are more than welcome to join me and my kin if you wish, Lindir." I tell him. "I have no problem with your attendance here."

"It is alright, milady." He responds and sweeps me a small bow before leaving me. I turn back to the gates and take a step through them. When I enter, there is silence and ahead of me stands perhaps forty guests who have travelled from Lothlórien to bid my mother a final goodbye. I stop short as their stares land on me and a feeling of mortification smacks me in the face.

Dizziness settles over me and I feel a bit faint. I close my eyes and wait for my lightheadedness to pass. It doesn't and I feel someone softly grip my arms. Opening my eyes, I see Lord Elrond. He has a look of concern on his face as he sets me up straighter. I lean on him for support as he walks me down between the other mourning elves. In front of me are the two gravestones that belong to Nathriel, my father, and Natriel, my sister. Standing in between them is a small table with my mother's ashes atop that.

I do not take in the faces around me and the only feeling I have towards this is full-on agony. When my sister died, I saw my mother doing the same thing is am doing right now. She could barely keep herself upright and had to have someone beside her to hold her straight.

"I don't think I can speak in front of all these people, My Lord." I whimper. "I will embarrass myself and my mother." I see Elrond give me a look of sympathy.

With Lord Elrond still gripping my shoulders, we both move to the front of the crowd. I feel every pair of eyes on me as I walk forward. My mental feeling of agony has not lifted nor do I think that it will. _Focus, you worthless excuse of a girl! _My mind yells at me and I feel my back straightening slightly. My mother's final words to me were to not let weakness take me and I will not - not on this day and not any days that come; I will follow my mother's last command of me.

My tears begin to dry up as I reach the front with Lord Elrond by my side and I turn to address the elves around me. The ache that as accompanied my wet eyes sets itself into my bones as I begin to speak, thanking the people around me for travelling from far lands to bid my mother goodbye with me. I do not stay up there that long for fear that I will collapse or breakdown. After my small speech I hand over to the Priest and Lord Elrond who finish off the funeral with ease.

I step to the back of the crowd, watching silently, as Lord Elrond lifts my mother's small casket and lets the ashes blow away in the wind over my other family member's graves. Silent tears fall from my eyes as one last prayer is said and as the rest of the elves wish my mother a happy appearance in the afterlife with Eru.

The crowd dispenses, leaving to the feast Lord Elrond is holding in my mother's honour. I stay behind, silent as a mouse, as the others leave and make their way up to Elrond's home. When I am sure no one is left I take a step forward towards my father's grave stone. "_Ada._" I sigh, my voice cracking slightly as I feel my throat clench up. "_Ada, _I do not know what I am to do now. What am I to do?" I feel silent tears begin to slip down my cheeks. "Oh, how I wish you were still here." I wish for all my family to be with me, to be happy and healthy. To have us all standing next to each other once more would be such a blessing. "It is selfish for me to want such a thing from you and _Gwathel _and _Nana. _I am horrible to ask such a thing from you when you have found peace with Eru but I am lost now."

Silence fills the air around me and I crumble to the floor next to the gravestones of my father and sister. I weep softly, wishing the world to be gone for just a few moments. My emotions are becoming out of hand and I need to reign them in. Now.

But I just can't.

My tears flow freely and I cannot stop them even if I tried. I wonder what expression Thranduil would be wearing now if he saw me. Would he be satisfied that he had brought me into such a state? Would he feel shameful, or would his arrogance win out? I am sure that, even in his stone-cold form, he has to have some kind of love in there, somewhere, even if it is a small amount. Elves are not hateful towards anyone but the burning loathing I feel towards the Elvenking is almost blinding.

I banish Thranduil from my mind and continue to sob grossly. My body shakes vigorously and it feels as though I may crumble into tiny pieces like plaster. _Oh, Eru, please help me. _"Please forgive me, _Ada. _I am sorry that I was the root cause of _Nana_'s death. I'm so sorry." My crying becomes louder and unrelenting. I most definitely do not think I will be able to stop now.

And I don't think I want to.

I mustn't have been there for more than five minutes when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I gasped and feel my heart jump. I look behind me and am confronted by the sight of knees. When I move my gaze higher I see that it is an elf of Lothlórien - a man. Haldir stands before me in his clothes of mourning and I get to my feet, wiping away my stray tears and tipping my head in a sign of respect. "You scared me, My Lord Haldir."

"That was to my intention, Lady Nadriel." Haldir lifts one of my hands to his lips and kisses it.

"That is not necessary." I pull my hand from his, fighting off a blush. I feel a small smile reach my lips and my sadness diminish for a few moments. "I did not think you would attend the funeral. I didn't know my mother knew you very well."

"My father fought along side your father in the Last Alliance, milady. He died an honourable death. I knew your mother from before the war, when your father brought her and your sister to Lórien. You were still in her womb."

"My sister visited Lothlórien?"

"She was very young when your late family visited." Haldir says. "She looked around as if in a daze. Like she was seeing beauty for get first time." I chuckle softly.

"She never spoke of anywhere outside of Rivendell." I say. "She seemed far too reserved." I think about that for a moment and blush. "I'm sorry, that doesn't make any sense. I am delusional right now."

"No, you are not." Haldir tells me. "You are just suffering from grief."

"That doesn't particularly make me feel better." I mumble, think how much I needed to get away from this man before I embarrass myself. I begin to walk away. "I apologise but I think I should go. I am not feeling well-"

"If I have offended you in any way, Lady Nadriel, then I apologise." Haldir takes a soft hold in my forearm and I look down at his grip on me. He lets go immediately.

"No, it is not that." I stammer. "It's just... My Lord Elrond is throwing a dinner in my mother's honour and I think it would be wise for me to thank him. I do not think I will be attending - I cannot face my mother's memory anymore today - but I do wish to thank him for his generosity." I turn my back then, forgetting my manners, and take my first step away from Haldir.

I feel his grip in my forearm again and he spins me back to face him. The action isn't rough - it's quite the opposite actually - and I stare into his grey eyes. His face is amazingly close to mine and I see all the lines and creases in his skin. His pale hair falls around his face, framing it perfectly, and I stare shamelessly into his eyes. He truly is beautiful in his own way. By our standards, Haldir wasn't exactly normal, appearance wise, I mean. His was broader than most of his other male counterparts. Stouter as well though no less beautiful.

His hand comes up slowly and I feel his thumb underneath my eyes. It's only then do I realise that he was just wiping away a tear. _And you thought he was going to kiss you. Silly girl, Nadriel. _

"You are too beautiful to be seen crying." He tells me and I feel my cheeks heat into an inferno.

"You are far too kind, My Lord." I begin to back away then, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over me. "I am sorry but I must leave you."

I turn then, for good, and hurry up to Lord Elrond's home as quickly as possible. Bounding up the stairs, I see Elrond sitting in his chair. He has a look of concern on his face as soon as he sees me and he leaves his chair to greet me.

"Are you alright, Nadriel?" Elrond holds my shoulders in his hands as he stands in front of me, his eyes full of worry. "I sent Haldir down to see if you were OK but he hasn't returned."

"He found me. I just left in a bit of a hurry." I say in a rush. I take in the scene around me. Elves gather around tables, sharing words of mourning and sympathy with each other over their loss. I feel my throat clench up again. "I came to tell you I do not think I will be joining you for the feast. I am feeling unwell and overwhelmed by all of this. I fear that I do not feel very welcome here."

"But of course you are welcome here, Nadriel." Elrond assures me.

"No, I'm not saying this correctly." I stutter. "I just wish to be alone with my grief right now. I think that it would be wise for myself not to enter into memories others have of my mother." I notice then that Haldir has made his way back and is conversing with people in the crowd, both from Rivendell and Lothlórien. "I do not want people's fake sympathy for my situation."

"Fake?" Lord Elrond looks puzzled.

"These people came for my mother, not for me, and none of them are very fond of me." I say. "I annoy people greatly and I fear I will do same now and disgrace my family further."

"You have not disgraced anyone even merely close to you, Nadriel. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because I couldn't stop death from taking my mother. Or Natriel." I almost cry out loudly. "I had options in both those situations. I should've listened to Natriel when I was younger and ran for help. Instead, I stopped and called out her name in fear. For my mother, I got to my knees in front of a man and begged for mercy. I could've gone down to that treasury myself and gotten what Thranduil desired but, no, I didn't do that either. Both of those deaths lead back to me being at fault, one way or another. My arrogance lead to my mother's death and my incompetence to listen lead to Natriel's demise." I begin to feel tears well in my eyes again. "In my eyes, my actions are unforgivable."

"Nadriel, you carry enough on your shoulders. You worry far too much about everything." Lord Elrond cups my cheek kindly. "Those deaths happened not because of your own faults but the wrongs of others. If you to say that they were your fault then you damn yourself to a life that will be weighed down to the point where it becomes unbearable. You cannot let yourself carry the burden of death on your shoulders. It is too much for one person to bare."

"But then why do I feel this way?" I ask him desperately. "This feeling of guilt has been set over my head since Natriel died and I cannot get rid of it."

"You just have to let go of her and your mother." Lord Elrond answers. "Listen, you do not have to stay if your do not want to. Go home, bathe, get into bed and relax, Nadriel. If you wish to grieve by yourself then do so."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." I curtsy politely and turn to leave the room. No one follows me as I descend the staircase again and make my way to my house.

When I get there, I do Lord Elrond told me. I strip down and bathe myself in scoldingly hot water and try to relax my tense muscles. It doesn't work. My feeling of absolute sadness has gone down to that same feeling of emptiness as before. I'm not numb but, saying that, I do not feel anything substantial. My body seems to have shut itself down completely in all senses of the word. My brain doesn't seem to want to work and my body is tired.

I do not know how long I'm in the bath for and it takes me a while to realise that the water has gone cold. I sigh and stand, reaching for a towel while stepping out of the bathtub. Rubbing myself dry, I walk slowly to my room and dress for bed. It is still relatively early but the sun is just starting to creep below the horizon and I am grateful. I do not think I could handle complete darkness right now.

Never the less, after I brushed out my hair into a silky, straight carpet and brush my teeth, I hop into bed and close my eyes, wishing sleep upon me. I hope I do not dream, for I think that if my mind conjured any kind of slumber vision it would be a nightmare. I send a prayer to Eru to fulfil my wish and give my love to my late family, especially my mother. I feel sleep descend upon me quickly after that and I do not dream of anything.

I am, for once, peaceful.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was really long. I originally didn't mean for it to be that length but it was hard to cut it down and space it out. I don't think there are any other chapter over 10 000 words but I will mark them in the chapter prior to them. **

**I hope you have an amazing weekend wherever you are and I wish you good fortune this week. :) **


	10. Old Friends

**It's been awhile... I have an excuse though. Firstly, it's coming to the end of my first term and it has been a mad rush to get in assignments and homework. Secondly, I had actually written the next three chapters (and the last three) chapters for this story but I was really unhappy with them so I scraped them and started them again. _I haven't even written the next couple of chapters yet_ BUT I know how I'm going to end this story. **

**I have also decided to go further with this and write it into LOTR as well, though I have a short story planned for in between so it won't be up for a while. **

**Have an awesome week! **

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

With the funeral behind me, I felt a bit freer but grief still clouded my subconscious. I woke from nightmares almost every night for the next two weeks and I am sure I roused half of Rivendell in doing so. My screams were so loud I found my throat dry after every round of twisted dreams. When I thought the dreams over again the next day, I tried to see why those images and feelings would scare me. I told myself I was being petty and that I needed to grow up but nothing helped.

My night visions included the constant replay of my mother dying, each time in different ways though always involving the Elvenking. Sometimes I watched my sister die while other times I was beside my father as he fought in The Last Alliance. I watched as he was taken down again and again by Orc blades and arrows. Those ones didn't scare me as much but they made me weep in sorrow afterwards.

When I was much younger, after my sister had died, my mother would comfort me as I wept into her shoulder. Now, though, my house was empty; my bed was empty; my life was empty. In this moment, I realise how much I would hate being a widowed queen. I do not need a castle, or a crown. I need family or at least a friend.

Anyone would do.

With my nights disrupted by bad dreams, I took to pacing my hallways until the sun rose. When it finally did breach the horizon I would get dressed and take Elias out for a ride. Even though it was close to summer, the morning air was still fresh and cold. I would stay out on the vast plains for a few hours before retreating back to the Valley of Imladris. Today, however, I stayed out longer than usual and when I looked back towards the Misty Mountains, I saw figures on the horizon. They were so small they could've just been rock formations.

I kicked Elias's belly and we were off riding again. We were at a quick trot when I pulled her up and looked over the gates of Rivendell. I could not see anything on the horizon nor anywhere in the Misty Mountains. _My eyes were deceiving me. There is nothing there. _On that note, I decided to just merely walk back to Rivendell on Elias. There was no rush and I was not in the mood to do anything quickly.

The lands around me are quiet and the wind calms me as it whistles through the grass and trees. Everything seems to be at peace; where it should be. Nothing seemed out of place. All bad things seemed to be at bay. It was just... calm.

Before I reach the gates of Rivendell, I kick Elias hard and she takes off at a bolt. We sprint through the gates and over the entering pathway with speed. Leaning forward, I move with Elias as her powerful legs gallop. I whisper endearments to her as we run. Closing my eyes for a moment, I let myself go for a second...

... That's when Elias comes to a halt and rears up. I am nearly tossed backwards but I keep my grip on the reins and open my eyes to see what was wrong. I cannot see anything at eye level but I hear the soft shouts of annoyance and fear below me. I turn Elias to the side and look down.

Below me are thirteen dwarves, each brandishing weapons and pointing it at Elias in case she decides to kick them. I don't think they have to worry about _Elias _kicking them. I feel anger flow through me at the sight and I jump down off Elias, confronting them. They all take a step back and when I hit the ground and turn to them. I see looks of fear cross most of their features and that's when I spot Thorin in the back.

Lord Elrond and Lindir stand behind them, watching my movements. I push my way through the other dwarves and stand in front of Thorin. He begins to open his mouth but I silence him with a hard slap. Thorin's head whiplashes and he stays in that position for a moment before turning back to me. "You have a lot of nerve to come here, Oakenshield. In fact, _how dare you?_"

"Nadriel, if you'll just let me-" I slap Thorin again on the other side of his face. I hear the dwarves take in a collective breath but I pay little attention. "You pack a hard hit, Nadriel."

"Do not speak to me in your patronising tongue." I spit. "Tell me why you are here. You better have a good reason or may Eru have mercy on my for what I may do."

"I do not have to answer to you, Nadriel." Thorin replies. "I came here to converse with your lord about a few things."

"So, then why did you bring your companions?"

"I wanted the company." He says. "It is fair enough. It is dangerous for a King to travel by himself."

I clench my teeth and stare down at Thorin angrily. He stares back at me with a small smile in his lips which only angers me more.

"You cannot stay." I declare. "I do not wish to see you."

"You seem to have forgotten hierarchy, Nadriel." Thorin replies. "I do not answer to you."

"Why, you arrogant-" I am cut off by Elrond's throat clearing. I lift my eyes to him and he gives me a look that says _stop. _He takes a step forward and addresses Thorin.

"If it is I who you wish to speak with then I will allow you to converse with me in private but you will not be staying any longer than Lady Nadriel deems." He says. "You have caused her enough grief as it is." Elrond looks towards me and I nod my head. "Come along."

Thorin leaves the group and walks behind Elrond. The other twelves dwarves stay still for a moment and I retreat to grab Elias's reins. She whines when I take ahold of her again and I shush her before looking towards Lindir. He has an uncertain look on his face.

"Will you be alright?" I ask in my native tongue. Lindir grimaces but nods his head. "I'll come find you after." Lindir nods again before leading the dwarves up the stairs and out of sight.

I begin to lead Elias back to the stables after a few seconds, whispering annoyed words to her as we go. "He is so rude. He didn't even say hello or ask me how I was." I mutter. "Bastard." Elias whines at my words and I apologise to her as we continue walking to the stables. When we get there, a stable boy steps forward and reaches his hand out to take the reins. "No, it is alright. I can take care of her." The boy freezes for a moment before retracting his hand and scuttling away.

I lead Elias to a mucked stall and reach under her belly to unclasp her saddle strap before removing it completely from her back. She shakes her body out once it is gone and I smile to myself. Leaving the saddle on the gate, I walk back over to Elias and take the reins out of her mouth. She opens her jaw and moves it around once the metal is gone. After hanging it on the wall, I move away to get her fresh hay and water - both of which I find quickly - and return back to Elias.

She pays little attention to me afterwards I presses to the food and she greedily devours the food in front of her in a flurry. I leave her and walk out of the stables, travelling back to Lord Elrond's. When I reach the front steps, I let out a huff before walking up them. The heels of my riding boots click softly on the floor and I reach the balcony where I had dinner the night before with Elrond. Lindir stands against one of the far walls looking over the cluster of dwarves. None of them are seated and they all mill around, some at the balcony railing looking out over Rivendell, while others converse with each other.

I walk over to Lindir and I stand next to him for a moment. "How have they been?"

"They haven't been rowdy like the last time but they are still rather loud." Lindir says with his brows creased slightly in anxiety. "Lord Elrond hasn't returned yet."

"When dealing with someone like Thorin I don't believe haste exists."

"That would seem to be very true." Lindir relaxes slightly as those words leave his mouth and I see his shoulders loosen.

The dwarves have noticed my return and many of them smile in my direction. I return them but it feels a bit forced. Bofur is the final one to see me and he trips over his own feet as he tries to make his way over to me.

"Ow." He mutters before getting to his feet again. I chuckle to myself before stepping forward and meeting him halfway. "Ah, lass, how good it is to see you again."

"Same to you, Bofur." I reply happily.

"I have something for you." He says. "Seeing as you were so good at it last time, I got you your own pipe." Bofur puts his hand into his jacket and takes out a dark tobacco pipe. "It's oak. Lovely make. I would've had it engraved but I do not know your family name."

"No, it is lovely but I do not think I will be smoking again." I say.

"Then accept it as a souvenir." Bofur says with a genuine smile.

"Ok."

I hide the pipe away in my dress. "Thank you very much, Bofur."

"There is no need to thank me, lass. You did not accept any kind of payment when you left so I figured that this would be something that would at least make up for some of your trouble."

"That is very considerate of you." I concede. "Thank you once again."

"It is not trouble." Bofur says. "Besides it is quite a sight to see an elf smoking. A sight I never thought I would see."

"There is a first time for everything."

"That there is." Kili steps forward, a smile on his lips.

I look over at him and I feel a grin spread across my face at seeing him. Fili is behind him and beams. The brothers begin to walk forward and I drop to my knees and greet them. I expect them to just shake my hand but Kili moves forward to hug me. I freeze for a moment and chuckle before putting my arms around him. When I pull back, I look at his face and notice a dramatic change.

"Your beard is coming in!" I almost squeal. "Do you feel any more mature?"

"If he does, he hasn't shown it." Fili says from behind Kili and I beckon him forward and give him a hug like his brother. "You are looking well."

"I feel well." I reply. "How have you been?"

"Have you ever read a book about a prince about to claim his throne?" I nod. "Well, it is nothing like that. It is an arduous exercise."

"Oh, you poor, deprived man." I mock. "Shall I brew you tea while you sit in a bath as I read to you?"

"That doesn't sound too bad." Fili laughs and I punch his shoulder playfully.

"It seems that being royalty hasn't changed you a bit." I mutter and Fili chuckles. I get up off my knees and look over all the other dwarves.

Balin stakes a step forward and greets me joyously. I must say, in the two or three weeks I have been gone, it would seem that age had caught up with him. Balin, though still strong-looking, looks far more fatigued than the last time I saw him. This may have been because of the long trek from Erebor but it is something more. "You look awfully tired, Lord Balin."

"I am fine, Nadriel." He answer with a chuckle. "How do you fair?"

"I am good." I say. "I take it you are in good health as well."

"As good as I can be." He replies.

"I'm glad." I say genuinely.

Before Balin can respond, Lord Elrond enters the room and his gaze lands on me as I turn to face him. I stand straighter and wait for Lord Elrond to speak. I notice then that Thorin has returned with Elrond and stands behind him.

"If you deem it a fit request, Master Thorin would like to speak with you, Nadriel." Elrond says to me in elvish.

"About what?" I reply. Elrond shrugs slightly.

"He will not say." I see Thorin watching the foreign exchange but I turn my gaze back to Elrond quickly. "He has refused to tell me."

"Whatever he has to say he can say in front of everyone." I conclude and turn my gaze back to Thorin, waiting for him to speak. He looks a little lost and he lifts his head to gaze upon Elrond for a moment. Elrond nods his head and Thorin turns back to me.

"I was hoping to do this somewhere quieter. More private." He admits.

"Oh, come on." I say in exasperation. "It is not marriage you are proposing."

Thorin rolls his eyes before reaching into his thick-looking jacket and reveals a folded, grey dishcloth. I look at it in his hands, puzzled. Thorin takes a few steps forward and hands it to me. It holds some weight to it and I feel something inside of it. Whatever it is, it's small and thin.

"Open it." Thorin tells me and I stare at him for a few moments. I drop my head again and my fingers move to unfold the cloth. What I see is not what I imagined.

Thorin has an entire treasury at his disposal, filled with gold and jewels beyond my boldest imaginings. I have seen it with my own eyes but what is in front of me is nothing in comparison. My mother's gold necklace - the one my father gave her and the one I gave to Bard in payment - sits atop the grey cloth. I feel something inside of my throat clench up and I lift my head to meet Thorin's gaze.

"How did you..." I trail off as I feel tears prick my eyes. "I gave it to..." A stray, silent tear drips down my cheek but I don't wipe it away. "How?"

"I bargained." Thorin's says. "Bard had good memories of you and his daughter, Tilda, was the one who really convinced him to give it back to me. I told him I planned to travel to Rivendell to return it to you."

"Why?" Thorin pauses.

"I never actually thanked you for helping me, or my companions." Thorin tells me. "It was by your hand that we won that battle. It was our poor judgement that made us loose those troops." Thorin takes a few steps forward. "But, beforehand, my actions... they were inexcusable and I regret them greatly. I regret making you feel grief. You said to me when you woke up from your wounds that you would not wish grief upon me or my kin but I cannot believe you because I have wronged you in the sense that I cannot make it right again."

"Do you think of your words and your gift as compensation for you actions?" I ask him.

"No, Nadriel." Thorin tells me. "I see it as... a peace offering. Not between elves and dwarves but between you and me. That is only if you deem it."

"If you think this will fix anything, the you are foolish but..." I pause for a moment. "... but thank you."

"You are welcome."

There is silence for a few moments as I wipe away my tears. Thorin turns to Elrond. "If you and Lady Nadriel deem it, we would be very thankful if you let us stay the night. We will be gone by tomorrow evening if need be." Elrond turns to me.

"It is your choice, Nadriel."

"They can stay for a few nights as long as you deem it, My Lord." Elrond nods his head and Thorin smiles at me gratefully. "I will take my leave now if my lord will allow it."

"Yes." Elrond says. "I will be holding dinner for our guests in an hour and I would like you to join me if that is convenient for you."

"Of course, Lord Elrond." I respond. "I will be there."

XXX

After that, I went home and bathed, which was a relief for my aching muscles, and got dressed in my dinner attire. I placed jewellery on my head and wrists and looked at myself in the mirror and just stared at my reflection. I looked normal. Beautiful but still normal. Perhaps a bit above average.

Something was missing though.

With my hands braced on my bedside table, I look to my neck and back down at my hands. Smoothed out in the wood is my mother's necklace. Straightening up, I pause for a moment before picking up the gold locket. I hold it up to my face and examine it. Everything about it was the same. The engraved inscription still spoke the same words of love and the gold gleamed brightly in the soft light of my bedroom. I unclasp it and place it around my neck. It sits there flatly and I stare at it in the mirror for a moment before turning to leave the room. I blow out the lamps and go the through the doorway.

Even though it is late spring and summer is fast approaching, the evening air is fresh and cool. Rivendell - now without the sun's light - is illuminated by small lamps that adorn the paths and corners of homes in soft, white light. I look out over my home and I stop for a moment to take is the sight.

The sky is not completely dark in the west and it is painted a deep royal blue with the small, invisible rays of sun that stretch up from the horizon. The sky to the east is practically black and the first few stars are beginning to make themselves known.

I turn back to my path and continue walking along it, reaching Elrond's with five minutes to spare. I am not usually on time so I am quite proud of myself as I ascend the steps. I hear the dwarves laughter and chatter before I reach the top and I smile to myself.

They have made home here quicker than I have.

I turn a few corners and come to the balcony that I was on earlier. I hear a soft harp playing accompanied by a flute and I see the musicians playing in the corner with placid smiles on their lips. Elrond is already seated at his table, Lindir standing behind him. The dwarves are set at two small tables positioned in the middle of the room and are all conversing with each other noisily.

I wait silently until I am addressed by Lord Elrond but it is Lindir who sees me first. I see him smile softly at me before bending down to speak in Elrond's ear. When Lindir straightens up, Elrond turns to me and stands. I bow to him as he comes to greet me.

"Good evening, Nadriel." He tells me with a smile. "Please come and sit."

"Thank you, My Lord." I respond as Elrond leads me to his table.

"You look breathtaking tonight, Nadriel." Lindir tells me when I reach him. I smile and thank him.

I notice the dwarves chatter has died down slightly but I do not turn to them. It would be impolite to turn away from Elrond as soon as I've taken my seat.

"You seem to have rendered your friends speechless, Nadriel." Elrond says to me. "We may have to use you more often if this is the effect you have on them." I smile at his teasing before looking down at my hands. "You seem uneasy, Nadriel."

"It is nothing." I say quickly. "I am merely tired."

"If that is the case then I shall hold dinner quickly."

"No, My Lord, it is not that." I say. "I am just not sure how I am to act."

"Before me or before them?"

"Both."

Elrond smiles warmly at me before picking up his cup of wine and taking a gulp of it. I do the same but I feel stiff; ridged and tense. I am about to speak to try to restart the conversation when I hear the first of many complaints leave the dwarves mouths. Elrond creases his brow and look behind me at them. I crane my neck and turn to face them as well.

I see the Dwalin beat his fist against the stone table as he examines the food. He reaches for a bowl and looks into it before moving his hand forward and grabbing the greens. When he sees they are unsatisfactory, he throws them over his shoulder and growls softly.

"Where's the meat?" He demands of the other dwarves. I am astounded.

"I am sorry, My Lord." I say quietly to Elrond as I turn back to him. "I did not think they-" I am cut off when something flys past my head and hits the wall. It looks like bread but is soon accompanied by broth.

The bread was fine but the soup was another story. It hits my face before spilling all over my front. I stand then, crying out in surprise, and wiping it away from my eyes. I feel it drip down my neck as I use my hands to get the liquid off my face. Elrond is in his feet with a napkin in his hands, Lindir by his side. "No, it is fine." I insist. "But if you could excuse me for a moment or two, I will return home and change."

I look down at my dress and see that the soup is not going to come out. The fabric is white and will stain easily. I do not feel anger towards the mess, just a tad bit of annoyance. The dwarves have gone silent and the music has stopped playing as I stand there like a goose covered in broth.

"I will send for a dress to be brought down here and I will ask for Arwen to give up her room for a few moments." Elrond says.

"That is not necessary." I insist. "I will just go home. I do not mean to be a bother."

"You cannot go walking around covered in soup, Nadriel." Elrond tells me sternly before instructing Lindir to bring me a new dress. Lindir nods before scuttling off. "Inform my daughter to vacate her room for a few moments as well."

I feel the dwarves eyes on me and I hear them murmuring. I see Kili holding back his laughter and Fili has a hand on his back, ready to hit him if he lets it go. I raise my fingers to my mouth and taste the soul that covers the top half of my body. It is actually very good and it is a pity it ended up on me and not someone's mouth.

"The kitchen has out done themselves tonight, My Lord." I say to Elrond. "Very nice." He rolls his eyes at me but I see a small smile on his lips.

Lindir has come back with a dress in his arms and Elrond takes it from him. I pick up a napkin and wipe my hands thoroughly before reaching out take the garment from Lord Elrond's arms. "Thank you, My Lord." I say before leaving to find Arwen's room.

I do not run into anyone on the way and I am grateful. I turn a corner and come to Arwen's bedroom. She is standing outside of it, waiting for me. She greets me warmly and with a big grin on her face. She takes in my form before chuckling.

"I think you will be more than a few moments." She says. "Come in. I will help you."

"That is unnec-" Arwen waves her hand at me before pulling me into the room.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Nadriel?" She sighs before taking the dress from my arms, smiling. "You are covered from head to toe."

"Yes, I can see that." I say and Arwen turns from me, laying the dress out on her bed and handing me a warm cloth to wipe my face.

I take it gratefully and begin to clean my skin. Arwen has left the room but returns with a bowl of water in her hands. She has a fresh cloth on her arm as well and she sets it down on her bedside table. "You look amused." I say but Arwen just smiles kindly at me.

I clean myself up quickly and get dressed. Arwen fixes my hair up and wipes my head piece before placing it back on my hair. I turn back around. "Thank you."

"I will keep your dress and see that it is washed." Arwen says. "I will ensure that it will not stain."

"Do not trouble yourself, Lady Arwen."

"It is not trouble." She insists. "Now, go on. Go back to your dinner."

I pause for a moment and look towards her door. I feel her nudge my shoulder and I begin to walk. Arwen opens her door and accompanies me back down stairs to dinner. "You have strange companions, I must say, Nadriel."

"They are peculiar and have many quirky habits but they are were very nice to travel with." I say with a frown. "At least while it lasted."

"They seem lovely. At least in spirit." She tells me. "They all seem rather joyous here."

"They have been nomadic for the last few decades." I explain. "I think they find home where ever they are because of that. They had no other choice."

"I believe you may be right." Arwen says. "It is sad they were forced to leave their home." I nod along with her comment and silence takes us. I do not try to restart conversation and neither does she.

We are almost back at the balcony when Arwen speaks again. "One of them - the young blond one - looks at you very fondly." I chuckle softly.

"I do not think it is appropriate for you to speak like that, Lady Arwen."

"I am not asking for explicit knowledge." She says. "I am merely asking whether there is anything to speak of between you and him."

"No." I say quickly. "There is nothing nor will there ever be, I do not think." Arwen chuckles.

"There is no need to be so defensive, Nadriel."

I am about to respond to but I realise we have made it back to the balcony. The dwarves are still talking loudly to each other and filling their mouths with bread. They stop though when they see me. I turn and thank Arwen for helping me and she nods her head before leaving. I walk back over to Elrond and dinner continues on as it was before.

XXX

Elrond dismissed himself for bed just after dinner finished with Lindir leaving by his side as well. Though it was very late I did not feel tired. The dwarves had quieted down somewhat by now, many of them exhausted from their trip though none of them moved to go to bed.

Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur, Balin, Dori, Fili and Kili had moved stools to sit on at the edge of the balcony. Each of them was smoking a pipe and I decided to join them. I had transferred the pipe Bofur had given to me into my new, clean dress and I decided to put it to good use. I dragged out my chair to sit beside Bofur and immediately he offers me his tobacco pouch and a match.

Once my pipe was lit, I lifted it to my lips and began to puff out cool smoke. The motions came to me rather naturally which was a surprise seeing as it didn't go well the first try up on the mountain. I see Bofur out of the corner of my eye smiling at me.

"It seems you are a fast learner, lass." He comments and I turn to him, grinning slightly.

"I learnt from the best, Master Dwarf." I say and Bofur chuckles. "How were your travels? I hope not too strenuous."

"Like taking a trip down memory lane just far more tiring." Bofur tells me. "How about yours coming back? You didn't run into any trouble I hope."

"I had a silent confrontation with the Mirkwood prince but..." I pause. "Something's changed in him. He's reserved now, or at least seems it. Something happened to make him like that."

"You don't know?" Kili says to me and I crease my brow, shaking my head. Kili turns his head back to the sky then and I see him close his eyes, as if in pain. "His secret beloved is dead. Tauriel died in battle."

To this, I am silent. I do not know how to respond to that so I continue to blow smoke out of my mouth for a few moments. I do not feel tears well in my eyes but I feel something inside me shatter. I liked Tauriel. She showed me friendship when I was in hardship. _You would most likely not be alive if it weren't for her. _If she hadn't let me and the dwarves go on the river, we would've been taken back to Thranduil. The dwarves would get off easier than I would've but they would still receive punishment for their actions. I, on the other hand, would be doomed as well as Tauriel.

Thranduil beat me to a pulp in those dungeons and if I showed up there again without a scratch on my face, fingers would've immediately be pointed to Tauriel. Elves can merely will away scars and wounds if they are not too severe but I am sure my jaw and nose were broken. Plus, my face was literally torn to shreds. Elves heal quickly and well but not at that speed. _She did not deserve death. _I think to myself as I see Tauriel before my eyes. Legolas, no matter is wrongs, was a good elf and deserved happiness just as much as anyone. I saw Tauriel give him that happiness just by being in her presence and I could not bare to think of what he would be feeling. _He is far stronger than you first thought, Nadriel. _

I come back to reality and I turn to Kili. Lowering my pipe, I say:

"I truly am sorry, Kili." He turns to me, his eyes glassy though he refuses to show weakness. "I know what you felt for her. She was an extraordinary woman and I owe her many thanks for the things she did for me. She did not deserve to die. Though, I know for certain that someone like her will find happiness in the afterlife, just as I know my family have. You will see her again. Fate can surprise you."

"I do hope you are right, Nadriel." Kili says softly.

"First loves are hard to get over, I know this for a fact." I tell him. "But let me tell you something, when an elf loves someone it is for eternity. Elves find love in another once. We love so strongly that if out beloved were to die we could die of heartbreak. She truly loved you and if your places were reversed, you would be condemning her to an life of self-loathing and depression. It would be a fate worse than death."

"You die of heartbreak if your lover dies?" Thorin asks me and I nod.

"Elves are extraordinarily pure." I tell him. "It may not seem it but we show very strong emotions. And when it comes to something like loving another we are literally on the edge of a knife. We run the risk of dying from that love though we are very loyal. We will not desert our lovers nor our friends no matter the cause or effort. It is a very big malfunction in our brains. We find it hard to let go." I pause. "That is also why our mourning ceremonies go on for days."

The air fills with silence and the smell of tobacco is strong as it wafts around all out heads. I see Fili patting Kili's back softly, trying to comfort his brother. I know Kili would be sad about Tauriel for a while and when I looked at him, I saw the spark leave his eyes. He wasn't a child anymore.

"Forgive me, Nadriel." Balin begins. "But you mourned for your mother when you returned, didn't you?" I turn to him and I feel like the atmosphere in this small space has become cold and filled with misery and mourning.

"I threw her ashes on to _ada's _and _gwathel's _graves a few weeks ago." I explain softly. "I have not mourned for a loved one in near a millennia and even then I was very young. I feel recovered enough emotionally but there is still something that lingers over my head that I cannot explain. It is almost subconscious but I can still feel it."

I puff my pipe again and blow out smoke. I press my fingers into the tobacco and air it before trying again. I tip my head back and lean into my chair, closing my eyes. Smoking probably isn't a good habit to get into but I cannot find a scrap of incentive to stop. Right now, it is what I need. "Have you started mining again?" I ask softly.

"Yes," Thorin answers me. "The other dwarves are sorting out their occupations within the mountain."

"I imagine that it is rather busy." I say.

"Yes, it is." Balin continues on. "It is a large relief to leave. Let the advisors sort all the business out."

"I think you all deserve a break." I say. "You all sound exhausted. If that is the case I will leave so you can get some sleep."

"No, you do not have to leave." Fili says from next to Thorin. "It would be a shame to see you go so soon after arriving." I move my head back into it's usual stance and look to Fili, smiling.

"You will see me tomorrow." I tell him. "Besides, my house isn't that far away." I gesture to the right with my long pipe and all the dwarves lean forward. "It's just down there. Not very far at all."

"Still, it would be rude of you to leave your guests so soon." Fili winks at me. He still hasn't lost his flirty side and I am glad.

"Well, even if your aren't leaving," Balin begins. "I will have to wish you goodnight, Nadriel." I smile at him and stand to bid him good bye for the night. Balin waddles away slowly but is around the corner in a few minutes. I yawn then.

"I am afraid I will have to leave you all to your own devices soon as well." I say. "But not right now."

I lift my legs, my dress slipping down to my knees and I rest them on the balcony railing. Male elves are constantly wearing their leather boots while us females, if we are not warriors, choose not to wear shoes, or at least when we can help it. I continue puffing my pipe and blowing out the smoke. I hollow my cheeks and puff out a little ring which soon expands before disappearing.

The fabric of my dress is extraordinarily light and is only set in one layer. The white fabric against my pale skin makes me look heavenly; angelic almost. _You must stop romanticising yourself, Nadriel. It is unethical. _That is possibly true but I cannot bring myself to care right now.

The conversation seems to have died down somewhat and the air is almost filled with silence; the other dwarves snoring can be heard around the corner and I smile slightly to myself.

"Seeing as the elves love one another so much," Thorin begins slowly. "I would imagine you have a whole new vocabulary of endearing statements." I turn to him and squint, slowly nodding my head.

"Yes," I say, puzzled. "Come to think of it, it is quite extensive. My language, Sindarin, has many romantic endearments."

"Seeing as elves are so pure, I would expect your language to be the same." Thorin continues.

"I would like to point out that my race is far older than yours and we live forever." I remove my legs from the railing and lean forward. "If our tongue was as pure as you seem to believe, then I think we would become quite bored. I would at least. Not sure about the others though."

"It still seems that you are a very closed off race." Dwalin cuts in and I smile.

"Emotionally, we are the same as any other race." I explain. "We still feel things strongly; love, lust, rage, loathing, sadness, anxiety, fear, anguish. We are the same physiologically." I pause for a moment. "Though with things concerning lust, it is only ever after one person for the rest of our lives. It's like a permanent switch. Once it is on for one it is on forevermore. Odd, isn't it. I, personally, would much rather think like Men. Far more open, if you ask me, in many things not just sex."

"Oh, Mahal, we will have to wash out that mouth of yours." Bofur tells me. "It is such a shame I missed you throwing your 'greetings' at Dain, though I heard nothing unsanitary left that _awful_, _godforsaken_ mouth of yours, lass."

"I would _never_." I chastise. "My father would turn in his grave if anything of the sort left my tongue."

"Shall we test that?" Bofur asks me teasingly and I laugh.

"I don't think that would be wise." I say. "And I think on that note I will leave you all for the night."

* * *

**Really abrupt ending but I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'm hoping for somewhere in the next two weeks. I would also like to address the fact that this chapter was very rushed. I get it and I wasn't exactly happy with it and I may re-upload it if I have the time but I'm not sure. My school ends in around two weeks and there will be a one or two new chapters in the next few weeks just give me some time! **

**Again, have an amazing week! **


	11. With and Without

**Ok, I lied when I said that this chapter would be up in the next few weeks. I'm am so very very sorry. I finished writing and proof reading it a week ago but I was staying with friend down at her farm and I didn't have Internet there so it was impossible for me to update this story. I'm on holidays now and I am almost done writing the final chapter for this story. **

**Best Easter wishes! **

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

On my request, the dwarves were able to stay for a few days and they would be leaving tomorrow night. They all seemed quite relieved to have a bit of a rest before returning home. I don't think any of them came on horses, meaning they walked, and I thought the journey to Rivendell from Erebor on horseback was long. I cannot even imagine what it would've been like on foot.

Well, actually, I could but that was travelling to the mountain. People have told me that _to _and _from _journeys are both very different from each other and I must agree. One way always seems quicker.

I spent most of my time during those few days with the dwarves, whether it be dining with them during the day or smoking with them at night. They all seemed quite happy to see me talking with them, to be honest. Like a sense of relief lay over them.

The elves of Lothlórien left on the second day of the dwarves stay and I stood with Lord Elrond as he thanked them for coming and wishing them all safe travels back to their home. Haldir was one of the last of their party to be bid goodbye and Lord Elrond said farewell to him in much detail, for they had been good friends for many years. Elrond wished good fortune upon him and told Haldir to give his best to Celeborn and Galadriel. Haldir nodded his head stoically before turning to me.

I didn't say anything to him and just stood there, stiff and unmoving. Haldir shifted his right hand forward and grasped mine in his before lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly. I felt myself gulp and he dropped my hand almost instantly after removing his lips from it. Haldir gave me a neutral goodbye and a smile before turning to mount his white horse and leaving with his fellow elves.

Elrond and I stand there for a few minutes, slowly watching the elves leave Rivendell and journey out of the Vally. I don't know how to feel about them leaving. I feel alone but in another light I am glad that the attention is off me. It totally depends on how I'm feeling. I remember when I was I prisoner in Mirkwood that all I wanted was to provoke Thranduil and Legolas, now though I want to do the exact opposite. I want to crawl into a hole away from prying eyes.

I must have shown something in my features because I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Lord Elrond staring at me with concerned eyes. I grimace and lower my gaze. I forget manners and turn to leave Elrond with my face downcast.

Elrond doesn't move to follow me and I am glad. I walk quickly through his home and move to find his extensive library. When I reach it, I set out to find a book of sonnets written by an old elven man. He wrote a series of them a few millennia ago. My father and mother were very old - perhaps double my age - but even they didn't know the author.

Many of the stanzas on the page speak of love and devotion. They enchant me as I read them over and over. The author speaks so poetically about his lover and it makes me smile slightly as I turn the pages. One catches my eye:

_O, speak again, bright angel! __F__or thou art _

_As glorious to this night, being o'er my head _

_As is a winged messenger of heaven _

_Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes _

_Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him _

_When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds _

_And sails upon the bosom of the air._

I hear the undying love in this stanza; they way he tells me about his lover's voice alone is beautiful. I want this. I want someone to think this of my voice when I speak. It is not just the description but the way the author has worded this stanza. It is so breezy and lovely. It fills me with something I cannot explain.

I must've sat in Elrond's library for a rather long time because when I look up, I see that the sun is beginning to set. The day went very quickly. I did not mean for it to slip away from me that fast. I meant to spend time with the dwarves today. I mentally scold myself and set the book down carelessly before rushing out of the library.

My hair bounces as I go and I push it out of the way before continuing on running through Elrond's home. I wasn't really thinking about anything apart from reaching the dwarves. I, at least, want to spend a few hours with them before I go to bed.

As I turn a corner, I bang into someone. "Ow!" I shout as we both topple over. I fall on top of the elf before recovering myself and looking down at who ever it is. Under me is Lindir. I stare at him for a second and take in his face. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open, breathing roughly. My expression matches his and I push myself up to my feet hastily before extending a hand to help Lindir up.

"I am sorry, Lady Nadriel." He apologises, almost breathlessly. "I did not mean to-" I cut him off.

"Do not worry, Lindir." I insist. "It was my fault and I am fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes." He tells me brusquely. "No need to worry yourself. Where were you going in such a hurry, if I may ask?"

"I was on my way to see our guests." I respond. "I meant to spend some time with them." I do not know why but as soon as I say those words I regret them greatly. "I just thought it would be rude if I didn't at least say hello today. Besides, they're leaving tomorrow and..." I trail off. I don't know what I was going to add and Lindir looks at me with a funny expression in his face.

"Well, then I mustn't keep you." He says quickly, beginning to walk away. "I am sorry for holding you up."

He has turned his back before I can respond.

With the sun setting behind the Valley, the receding light fills Elrond's home with a warm luminance and I slow my stride to take it all in. I have lived here for over two millennia but the sight of the sun setting over my home still makes me look at the horizon in wonder.

As I get closer and closer to where the dwarves dwell, I begin to hear their laughter and rough voices. Finally, I turn a corner and see my friends sitting down with their swags and pipes, laughing and singing with each other. Thorin, of course, is sitting with his back against the wall, paying no attention whatsoever to his friends though I do see a small smile playing on his lips. He is sitting at the edge of the cluster by himself, closest to me.

Silently, I walk over to him and sit down beside him. Thorin turns his head to me as I take my place next to him but he doesn't move away. He gives me the slightest of smiles and I try to return it. I have been trying to ignore him as much as I could, even last night when we were all talking I tried to keep my answers short and unemotional but I don't think it was working. Now it most definitely isn't.

As much as I want to hate him, I can't.

"It is a surprise to see you as you usually are." Thorin tells me cautiously. "Dressed in female clothes; obeying your lord. It is a sight to see. I remember when you said you would never take an order from any man, yet here you are."

"Lord Elrond has earned my respect and therefore I owe him mine." I answer. "There is a difference between being defiant and asking for respect. I simply want respect. Why do you think I teased Legolas so much?" I pause, feeling wary. "And Thranduil."

"I think you did more than tease him." Thorin tells me, smiling. "You down right hurt him."

"And he deserved it." I say, exasperated. "Besides, he was asking for it. He should be happy that was all I did."

"I must agree with that."

Silence falls between us and I feel his gaze on me. I turn to him with a neutral expression. We just stare at each other for a few moments before I turn away. I look ahead of me, not thinking about anything in particular but my head snaps up as I hear a flute begin to play. The dwarves begin to cheer and I see that Bofur has begun to play. I feel my lips raise and I begin to smile.

Kili drags Fili to his feet and they begin to dance with each other. They link arms and spin around, kicking over beds and cooking apparatus as they go. I begin to laugh and I hear Thorin's deep chuckle at the sight.

"It would seem that through all this, your nephews still haven't lost their childish side." I say.

"It would seem so." Thorin responds.

"I'm glad, to be honest." I say, pausing to look back at the dancing brothers. "I hope that they both keep the childish side for the remainder of their days." There is no response for a few moments.

"You know," Thorin begins. "They both would've died if you weren't there. Both their injuries were too server to fix with just our medicine." I turn to Thorin, frowning. "Both of them were on their death beds which is why I ordered those curtains to be put up. They would not have survived if you hadn't saved them. For that I have to thank you."

"They're my friends. I don't turn my back on friends." I respond. "Besides, you won't be around forever and I'd much rather see them on the throne of Erebor than anyone else."

"That is a good point."

"I would see the Durin's on the throne for the remainder of my days if I had a say in it."

"And that I most definitely agree with." Thorin chuckles.

The song is still going on around us but I pay little attention to the melody. "I didn't know you could smoke, Nadriel." I turn to Thorin, smiling.

"I learnt from Bofur, when we were on the mountain." I say. "I couldn't sleep one night and I stayed up with him and he taught me."

"How do you find it?"

"Relaxing to say the least." I reply. "It's probably not a good habit to get into but it's nice and I don't see why I didn't pick it up earlier on in my life. Besides, elves are immortal and we do not fall under illness easily. So I don't see why not." Thorin chuckles with me for a moment. "Lord Elrond is not holding dinner tonight for you all so you will be left to your own devices for food."

"That is alright. We have not come unprepared."

"Would you like me to stay and dine with you or not?" I ask Thorin. "I do not care either way."

"You are welcome to stay." Thorin says. "It is your home. Your lord told us that if you wanted us gone than we would have to leave so I don't think we get a say in your comings and goings."

XXX

Once the sun is completely down, Gloin, Bifur, Bombur and Nori begin to prepare a camp fire. They get it lit very quickly and I begin to wonder where they got the wood from. I don't really want to know, I realise, seeing as the only wood I know of around here is from the trees around Rivendell. I don't question the notion any further.

The dwarves hang a kettle over the flames and the water inside it begins to boil. Bofur has stopped playing music to cook with his brothers and Gloin. Sausages are placed over the fire in a saucepan and they sizzle loudly as Bofur swishes them around in oil.

They cook quickly and I see Nori fetch plates from satchel in a far corner. Bombur, it seems, does not care for cutlery and is eating out of his hands. I chuckle at the sight before turning to grab the plates from Nori. I set them down in front of the fire to warm them before Bofur begins to dish out the food.

He hands me the full plates and I divvy them up between the dwarves. Each of them take the food greatly and thank me before digging in. I sit back down and Bofur hands me a plate full of sausages, bacon and potatoes.

Well, it's better than no vegetables at all.

All the dwarves seem to eat ravenously. Around me, only the sound of loud and grotesque chewing can be heard and I chuckle softly to myself as I take small mouthfuls of my food at a time. I eat with my fingers as the dwarves didn't bring knives and forks but I don't really mind. I lean back and look into the fire as I subconsciously bring food to my mouth.

As the night wears on and dinner finishes, the dwarves begin to sing ballads. I listen intently to their low harmonies. I recognise their song.

_Far over the misty mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height,_

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread;_

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

In a midst of pipe smoke and deep voices, I feel myself close my eyes. All their voices are extraordinarily low and harmonious together. I could fall asleep to it. My pipe is in my hand, unlit, and I begin to sway slightly as the dwarves hum deeply.

When the song ends, I open my eyes back up and silence falls around us. I feel someone sit down next to me and I turn to see Fili, a pipe in his mouth. He smiles warmly at me and I return it.

"Do you need me to light that for you?" He asks me, nodding is head towards my pipe. I chuckle.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Fili reaches into his jacket and produces a match which he ignites on his teeth.

The tobacco catches alights and I begin to smoke. We both remain silent as we puff our pipes together. The dwarves around us continue to hum other songs as we smoke.

"You all make lovely music." I say softly to Fili and I see him smile as he blows out a thick cloud of smoke. "I would have you sing for me everyday for me if I could." Fili chuckles.

"I would gladly do that for you." He tells me.

"I think you have better things to do with your time." I pause. "How have you been, Fili? You look far more fatigued than the last time I saw you."

"I've been busy." He says. "Thorin is dead set on me taking lessons from all manner of different teachers about the history of the mountain."

"Well, that seems fair." I say. "He is simply prepping you for kingship. That's all. It'll get far harder when you are crowned." Fili grimaces. "Something else is bothering you, isn't it?" He nods.

"Thorin has also told me to begin considering a wife." He says in a dead tone before turning to me, frowning.

"It can't be that bad." I concede. "Marriage isn't a terrible thing. I've heard there are many good things that come of it."

"Marriage isn't a problem for me." He explains slowly. "It is _who _I'll marry."

"Thorin is not going to force you into an unwanted marriage with someone you don't love."

"He's not interested in love." Fili shifts his gaze downwards. "He's interested in heirs."

"He already has two." I say, my brows creased in thought. "You and your brother. He cannot force more upon you after what you have just been through."

"He is not forcing it upon me." Fili says. "He simply wants me to consider a wife."

"I sure you have women lining up for you." I say. "Even by my standards you are handsome. You will have no trouble finding someone."

"I do not want anyone that is vying for my attention." Fili tells me. "The one woman I do want, however, is out of my reach. She is astoundingly beautiful, brave, smart, witty, bold... She is everything I want but can never have."

I place my hand on his cheek and lift his chin. He looks almost scared. I smile at him gently.

"You will find her equal." I say softly. "I am sure of it. She is out there."

"No, she is next to me." I retract my hand from his face and stare at him. Something goes off in my head, like an alarm, and I begin to try to distance myself from Fili. "I'm sorry. That was very blunt." He says quickly, lifting his arm to bring me back. I stop my movements and begin to stare at him again. My face must portray a look of terror because I feel it coursing through me "You look like a rabbit caught in a snare, Nadriel." Fili looks as scared as I feel. I just shake my head at his comment.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I don't wait for his response and I get up, leaving the room with haste, taking my pipe with me.

When I am out of earshot and eyeshot of the dwarves I feel a soft sound leave my throat, somewhere between a growl and a sigh. _Have I been leading him on all this time? _I don't want to do that at all. _I'm sure I said that I didn't want anything between us even though it wasn't directly said. _Balin's words come back to me then: _"Love is selfish, milady.__.. __It does as it pleases and does not care for bloodlines.__" _

_Perhaps his feelings aren't unwanted. _My mind says. _Or perhaps you just like the attention. _My mother always told me there is a difference between liking someone and liking the attention they give you. I don't truly feel anything astronomical towards Fili and it makes me sad. I want him to be happy - I want all the dwarves to be happy - and the one thing I can do to make him happy is a task I cannot perform. _Fake it? _No, that involves me leaving my home to marry him. Besides he would know. Elves fall in love once and it shows in the way we hold ourselves. _They're leaving tomorrow. I won't have to see them again. _That's sounds horrible but his love for me will diminish over our parted years. _Maybe I can visit him later on once he's married with children. _That would be a beautiful sight.

I stay standing at Elrond's balcony for a while, looking up at the stars and smoking. It's rather calming but I decide to head back to the dwarves seeing as it seems a bit rude to leave them. When I reach them, they are all still smoking and the fire has died down quite a bit. They all seem a bit sleepy, in their mood, I mean. I do not see them sleeping anytime soon.

When I re-enter their dwellings, I stand there for a few moments before sitting down next to Kili. Well, he's lying down but he moves around when I take my seat next to him. He smiles kindly at me before letting out a cloud of smoke. The dwarves around us are far quieter now and I am grateful. Kili and I don't speak but it is not awkward. I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes.

"Tired?" Kili asks me softly and I open my eyes before nodding. "You are welcome to leave whenever you like."

"It's as if you don't want me here." I say quietly in a sleepy voice. It really is late and I should've been in bed hours ago. I don't think I can be bothered to walk back to my house.

"Of course we do." I smile softly at him before leaning my head back against the wall. "Fili has missed you, Nadriel. You have taken ahold on his mind."

"That was never my intention." I say, sighing with exhaustion. "I want him to be happy but I do not love him. It is a one way feeling. It is the one thing I cannot do to make him happy."

"You seem to worry about everyone but yourself." Kili tells me, sighing. "Why is that?"

"My body and mind is simply a home. I do not care for it unless I have to. I cannot give you a better answer."

Kili does not respond and I do not speak again. The night air is cool and the dwarves begin to settle in for the night in their swags. Bifur throws water onto the dying fire and it goes out almost instantly, steam and smoke wafting up from the embers.

I don't think I am going to make it home tonight.

"I don't have the energy to move." I say sleepily, not expecting an answer. Kili seems to have moved from my side and I see that he has made his way over to his brother before lying down next to him. Fili, however, stays sitting up for a few minutes, his legs and waist inside his swag. I close my eyes before slinking further down the wall until I'm lying down on my side. With the cool wind blowing around me I curl up into a ball to keep in body heat. My dress is thicker today than last night though it doesn't do much good against the cold.

Elves aren't really fit for the cold.

I begin to shiver subtly and I wrap my arms around myself. Just as I am about to get up and retreat to my warm bed, something is placed over my half-unconscious form and I feel someone sit down by my head. My skull is lifted and is placed softly back down onto something soft. I nuzzle down into whatever it is and sigh as warmth begins to fill me. I feel fingers begin to stroke my scalp softly and I feel myself drifting off in the most pleasant sleep I've had in a long time.

XXX

I don't wake up until early the next morning, fingers still in my hair and soft snoring above me. When I open my eyes, I see my hand resting on a knee and realise my head is lying in a lap. I am too tired to think about who's body I am on and I close my eyes again, sighing.

This is what I imagine waking with a lover to be like. Warm and soft.

Even with the loud snoring around me, I fall back asleep quickly and I fade off into my own head. I pull myself tighter against who I'm leaning on and begin to dream. When I wake again, fingers are caressing my hair. I moan softly at the sensation and nuzzle into the warmth of the lap I'm on. I hear a soft, warm chuckle above me but I ignore it. I still hear snoring around me but I groggily open my eyes. The fingers moving against my scalp become a tad bit more insistent, making my eyes close again subconsciously.

"Good morning, Nadriel." A voice above me whispers softly and I turn onto my back to see who it is. I fight against the lovely feelings on my scalp and slowly open my eyes again. My vision blurs for a moment but the person above me comes into view quickly. Fili's golden beard and hair comes into my vision. I see his warm smile and I form a small grin myself. I notice then that his jacket is draped over my body.

"Good morning, Fili." I say in a soft, raspy voice. My morning voice is coming out loud and clear. I lift my hands to rub my eyes and I begin to stretch out my back. "What time is it?" I whisper.

"Only about nine in the morning."

"Did I wake you?"

"You were wriggling a little bit earlier." He informs me quietly. "I think you may have been dreaming."

"I'm sorry." I yawn. "I did not mean to wake you up."

"Do not worry yourself." Fili tells me, beginning to stroke my hair again. I close my eyes at the contact before something goes off in my head.

This isn't right. I shouldn't be leading him on like this.

I sit upright then, turning to face Fili with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" His voice is still very hushed as to not wake is companions. I look around nervously before turning back to him.

"I don't want to lead you on, Fili." I whisper. "It wouldn't be fair to you. I don't return what you feel for me. I want to because I want you to be happy and I know that my love would but it is the one task I cannot perform for you. You've got me between a rock and a hard place."

"You have done more for me and my brother than I could've ever ask for, Nadriel." He says to me, scooting closer subtly. "You said to my brother's love in Mirkwood that if someone truly loved her than he would let her go because it is what she wanted. He would not force his feelings unto her because he would see that she did not see him in that light. I know that you do not see me that way. I have fought with myself over it every night before coming here. I thought to myself, if I saw you once more, even for a small amount of time, I would be satisfied for a little while. It is not true. Your face, your smell, your voice seems to hang in the air where ever I am and I cannot get you out of my head, no matter how hard I try. You have been injected into me and I cannot get you out."

I stare at Fili, dumbfounded at his declaration. I do not know how to respond at all and I feel something inside my crack under the strain of my emotions. I cannot say anything to that but I need to. If I don't then I will look heartless.

_You _are_ heartless, Nadriel. _

"Please don't run from me this time, Nadriel." Fili says. "I know that you will reject me but I would much rather you say it than show it. Perhaps if you say the words then you will leave my head."

"I..." What do I say? That I'm not good with affection? That I can't be with him because of his title? _The truth. _Something says. _But the truth hurts and he does not deserve harshness from me or anyone. _Frustration begin to bloom in my brain. _They are words. He said he _wanted_ to hear them. _Something screams back. _That doesn't mean I _want_ him to hear them._ My brain growls. _Say it! _I clench my fists.

"It is nothing I haven't told myself before, Nadriel."

"I don't want to hurt you, Fili." I say. "You are kind and brave and you do not deserve my harshness." I pause. "I am weak, Fili. I cannot let those words leave my mouth because I know they will cause you harm but I know that you will move on. You will marry a lovely woman and she will bare you strong, healthy, _dwarvish _sons and daughters. She will love you dearly and you her. She will rule by your side while you raise your children and prepare you sons for kingship." I take a deep breath. "I cannot do that for you. Whatever you would think I feel for you would be a show, a charade. I cannot give you heirs, nor dwarvish children. I cannot do what you desire of me. My blood is complicated. It has flaws and I feel nothing in that respect towards you at all. Elves find love once, and what would happen if I fell in love with another man? I would hurt beyond repair and I cannot put you through that. You deserve better than me and you _will _find someone better than me. I prey that you do."

I do not look at Fili for fear that I will see sadness in his eyes. I feel anxiety well up inside me at the thought of him being in pain. I keep my face down cast. After a few moments, I feel Fili's fingers under my chin, lifting my head up. When I look at him, I see that he is smiling slightly at me.

"Thank you." He says softly.

"For what?" I ask. "I hurt you."

"You did but I needed it."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I thought elves were smart." He teases me and I laugh softly before frowning.

"I meant what I said, Fili." He looks confused. "You will find someone better than I. She will love you until the end of her days and you her. I will be a memory when that happens."

"You will be a good memory."

XXX

I left soon after that conversation to go home and bathe. My clothes are creased from sleeping in them so I just toss them carelessly on the floor before heading to my bath. It is already filled with hot water because it was the first thing I did when I got home. I step into it and watch as Rivendell begins to wake up from it's slumber. From my large bathroom window I can see elves walking up paths to Lord Elrond's and conversing with one another. I run my fingers through my hair, washing it thoroughly before combing the knots out of my locks. Stepping out of the bath, I wrap myself in a fluffy, white towel and head back to my room to get dressed.

With the dwarves leaving today, I decide to dress nicely. Lord Elrond and I will be bidding them goodbye this noon. It is almost eleven now and the dwarves will be leaving in a little over an hour so I need to rush. I leave my hair down, letting it spill down my back and shoulders before racing to the door.

The sun is out and shining this morning. The wind blows through the trees softly and plays with my hair. It seems to take longer than usual to get to Elrond's and I'm not sure why. When I do get there I head straight for the dwarves. All of them are up now and are packing up there things. Some of them seem to have finished and just mill around with their packs, watching the other dwarves with amused expressions. I walk over to that group which contains Thorin, Oin, Dwalin, Balin and Nori. I see Fili helping Kili pack up and Dori helping Ori.

When I reach the sitting dwarves, I just stand there for a moment, looking at their other bustling companions. Thorin lifts his head to me and smiles at me softly.

"Good morning, Nadriel." He greets me and I nod my head at him. "Did you end up going home last night?"

"No." I respond. "I was far too tired to move. The ground was surprisingly comfortable."

"I'm sure." He says and I hear laughter in his voice. I look down at him, remembering how short he is compared to me.

"Are you trying to imply something, Oakenshield? And if so, what?"

"Fili seems to be in a good mood this morning." He states. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you?"

"I would've thought I'd have the opposite effect, to be honest." I say, looking back down at Thorin, frowning. "Did you hear what I said to him this morning?" Thorin's smile disappears.

"I did."

"Then why the implication?"

"Teasing." He states honestly and I smile slightly.

"Kings shouldn't tease... they should give the benefit of the doubt." Thorin chuckles softly at this and crosses his arms over his chest before turning back to the others.

Fili and Kili finish before everyone else and make their way over to us. They both dump their swags and packs in front of their feet and Kili sits down against the wall with Fili beside him. "Tired already?" Kili smiles at me and chuckles. "You have a long journey back to your home. You're going to need all your strength to make it back."

"I'm not really looking forward to the trek around Mirkwood." Kili tells me. "The elves look at us through the trees with scowls. That prince especially. He doesn't like me."

"Well, to be fair to him, you _did _steal away his love." I say. "Elves take love very seriously. I would be surprised if he didn't despise you. He's angry with himself as well. I would be too if my love died in battle."

"Wouldn't he have a chance of dying from heartbreak?" Kili asks me, grimacing.

"There is a small chance." I explain. "It would only really matter if he had pledged himself to her. She would've pledged herself to him and they would've been married without inhibitions. Though his father never would've let Legolas marry one of Mirkwood's boarder guards. Thranduil isn't one for realism. He wants Legolas with a princess, preferable with my Lady Arwen. Though I don't expect Elrond to converse Thranduil for a couple of centuries, after what happened. So that match is gone. Elrond has sons, twins, and they still need to marry and produce heirs for Rivendell. Though they aren't ones to settle down."

"Did you beat them too?" Fili asks me.

"I did. On multiple occasions. I rather fancy beating princes in combat." I say. "Boosts my ego quite a bit."

"I thought you said you weren't one for arrogance." Thorin says.

"I don't like arrogant people, especially men who think they're better than everyone else." I say. "I'm partial to arrogance in myself. Besides, if I weren't arrogant than your cousin Dain would've walked all over me." I say to Thorin. "I don't like him, by the way."

"He doesn't like you much either." Thorin tells me, smiling. "He calls you 'That Whore' whenever someone brings you up. Though I believe he has a mutual respect for you."

"Well, it's a one-way thing then." I say harshly. "How you can keep him around is beyond me. He's an awful boy. Almost as stubborn as you."

By this time, all of the dwarves have finished packing and have made their way over to us. Their pack are all in a pile and I smile down at all of them. I hear a throat clearing and look up to see Lord Elrond. I smile at him before moving away from the dwarves. "Good morning, My Lord." I say. "Are you well this morning."

"I am. Thank you for asking, Nadriel." He answers me. "Are they ready?" Elrond nods his head towards the dwarves. They all seem to go silent as they see Elrond looking at them.

"Yes." I say. "They are. We have just been talking." I turn to the dwarves. "Come along."

Elrond leads the way to the gates of Rivendell and the Misty Mountains come into view. The dwarves bustle behind us with their packs and weapons on their backs. I hear pans clinking against each other as they walk. I stroll at Elrond's side but he doesn't look at me. "Is something bothering you, My Lord?" I ask him quietly so the others won't hear.

"No." He responds. "I am just thinking."

"Have you seen something, My Lord?" Elrond has gift of foresight and often his visions trouble him. He becomes far off when he has seen something. It takes a toll on him. Elrond is silent to my inquiry. "My Lord?"

"It is nothing you need to worry yourself with, Nadriel." He tells me kindly. Something flashes behind his eyes and I see a look on his face I have not seen for a long, long time.

I know what he's seen. And it is far from good.

I push the thought to the back of my mind as we reach the gates. Lord Elrond stands in front of the stairs with his hands clasped in front of him. I take my place next to him and the dwarves move into a cluster in front of us. They murmur to each other. Thorin steps forward and eyes Elrond.

"My company and I thank you both greatly for your hospitality." He says. "You could've easily sent us back the way we came so we thank you, for your food, for your warmth, and for your friendliness."

"You are welcome." Elrond says. "You have been almost no trouble to care for over the past few days. May it continue." He grimaces before turning to me, switching to his native tongue. "You are more than welcome to say goodbye to them. I am needed elsewhere so I must leave you."

"Yes, My Lord." I reply automatically. "I will just head home after this."

"Of course."

"Call on me if you need anything, My Lord." Elrond nods his head before retreating back up the stairs and out of sight. I turn back to the dwarves. Thorin smiles softly at me and I take a step forward and kneel down before him.

"Always a pleasure, Nadriel." He tells me. "Stay out of trouble."

"Says the child to the adult." I say, smiling. "I hate to say it, even after everything, but it's been good to see you again." I extend my hand to him and Thorin shakes it firmly. "I accept your peace treaty."

"I am glad." He tells me. "You are welcome back to the mountain whenever you please." I smile and Thorin steps back. I turn to look at Gloin and stand. "You have a wonderful son, Master Gloin. You have taught him well and I only hope you continue to do so."

"Aye, lass, I will." He says gruffly. "He very curious about you. Keeps asking about you." I smile.

"I must ask you, if I see you again, to give me a demonstration of your elvish medicine." Oin says.

"I would be happy to."

"Do not let it drain you, Nadriel," Balin says. "You look much better on your feet than on the ground."

"That, I agree with." I say and kneel back down to embrace Balin. "Take care of yourself, Lord Balin. You, like me, look for better on your feet than on the ground. Take it easy."

"Of course, Nadriel."

Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Nori, Dori and Ori begin to walk away from the gates of Rivendell with Fili, Kili, Thorin lagging for a few moments. Thorin nods his head towards me before turning his back also and leaving with the others. Only the brothers are left.

"I meant what I said." I say. "You will both move on. Both of you have gone through great adversity. Your lives can only go up from here." I'm still on my knees and Kili takes a step forward to hug me tightly. "I'll miss you, Kili." I pull back and look him right in the eyes. "Little brother." He smiles at me softly. "I would never leave my brother, would I?" He shakes his head, his grin becoming bigger. "I will come if you call. Only you."

"Does that make me special?"

"Very." He chuckles at my response. I look behind Kili and see Fili, smiling. Kili steps back to let his brother through. I smile at Fili and open my arms for him. He hugs me as tightly as his brother and I smile into him shoulder.

"If he's your brother, does that make me your brother too?" He asks me when we pull away.

"No." I say. "No, you are not. That doesn't make you any less special to me."

"Good."

"What I said to you this morning, I meant it. Every word of it." I crease my brows. "You will move on. I know you will. At least try."

"I will."

"Fili, we have to go." Kili says from behind him. "Uncle is telling us to come."

"I'll be there in a moment, Kili." Fili says, tuning to his brother. "Go on ahead. I will catch up to you and uncle." Kili simply nods his head a turns away. I look back at Fili.

"I will miss you, Fili." I say. "You and your brother. And like your brother, I will come if you ask me to."

"Thank you, Nadriel." He says. "I hope to see you again."

"And I you, Fili." Fili lowers his gaze for a moment. I place my finger his chin and lift his head again. I sigh. "One for the road?" Fili smiles slightly at my comment and I bring my head forward so our lips connect.

His hand comes to my cheek and his fingers gradually make it into my hair, tangling it around his fingertips, bringing me closer. I place one of my hands on his chest as we kiss. I open my mouth subtly, letting my tongue snake into his mouth. A soft sound comes up from his throat and his fingers begin to stroke my scalp softly. I pull him closer and Fili's other hand finds my waist.

As I'm about to pull back, Fili bites down softly onto my bottom lip, tugging it slightly. He looks up into my eyes and lets go instantly.

"No one, no matter how far down the road, will kiss as good as you." I blush at his words and lower my gaze. "Thank you, Nadriel."

"You're welcome." I say softly. Someone calls from afar and Fili turns his head in the direction of the sound. "I think that's your queue to go." Fili nods.

"I'll miss you." He tells me quietly, placing his hand on my cheek. He leans forward again and gives me a quick peak before turning to leave. I stand back up as another shout of Fili's name hits my ears.

"You better hurry." I call to Fili. "Your uncle isn't a man of patience." Fili turns back and smiles at me before waving to me and continues on walking.

I stand there until I can no longer see him, or any of the other dwarves. After a while, I turn my gaze towards the Misty Mountains. There I see the figures of the dwarves, Thorin at the front with Dwalin following closely behind. My elf-eyes recognise each of the dwarves.

Soon, they all begin to leave my vision as they travel further and further around the mountains. I see the Durin brothers pause for a moment and look back towards Rivendell. I know they cannot see me, I am too far away, but I wave anyway. It is as though they see me because both of them smile down at my home. Kili places a hand on Fili's shoulder before guiding him away.

Soon, they too are out of my sight and suddenly, normal doesn't sound so good.

* * *

**Ok. This is not the end of the story. I have one more chapter that I'm going to upload late this week or early next week. **

**I was not quite sure about the ending for this chapter and this, I felt, was the best I could do and, to me, it felt right for this chapter to end like this. It was a tad bit abrupt but I've never been very good at ending my writing. Lets see how I go with the final chapter this week. **

**Once again, have a great Easter. **


End file.
